


［不义联盟同人］归来

by Chialin



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil!Superman, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chialin/pseuds/Chialin
Summary: 不义联盟的那场战争已经过去了三年，布鲁斯一心想救出少年泰坦，而那却把他引向那个他以为再也不会相见的人……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和 @仇思 合作完成

明亮之星，早晨之子，   
你何竟从天坠落？   
你这攻败列国的，何竟被砍到在地上？   
你心里曾说：   
‘我要升到天上；   
我要高举我的宝座在神众星以上；   
我要坐在聚会的山上，在北方的极处   
我要升到高云之上；   
我要与至上者同等。’

然而，你必坠落阴间，   
到坑中极深之处。   
凡看见你的，都要定睛看你，   
留意看你，说：   
‘使大地战抖，   
使列国震动，   
使世界如同荒野，   
使城邑倾覆，   
不释放被掳的人归家，   
是这个人吗？’

\-------《以赛亚书》14：12-16

 

孤独堡垒

“我不能把关于幻影地带的资料交给你，布鲁斯。”Jo-El摊了摊手，“幻影地带是氪星的最高机密，里面关了无数穷凶极恶的犯人，那是你不能染指的领域。”

“我并不想挑战氪星的律法。”布鲁斯不知道面对一个全息影像还能做出什么表情，“少年泰坦是因为克拉克的错误而被关进去的，已经发生的事情无法改变，我们能做的就是尽量去修补。康纳也有一半的氪星血统，难道你对此无动于衷么？”

“里面拥有氪星血统的远不止他一个，我知道Kal做了很多错事，也将为此付出代价，对此我十分心痛。但是对不起，我帮不了你。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，尝试‘说服’一个智能程序本来就是一件挺荒谬的事。“我不会放弃的。”

“我明白，就像我也不会放弃Kal，不管他还能不能回来，我都会守护在这里。”Jo-El消失了一会，然后出现在布鲁斯背后，“回去吧孩子，我看的出来你很累了。”

蝙蝠机毫无顾忌的掠过哥谭的黄昏，不再需要做任何遮掩。距离战争胜利已经过去了三年，在夕阳的照射下，修葺一新的韦恩大宅熠熠生辉，它原本是一幢住宅，一个温馨宜人的居住之所，可此时，它被一片沉寂所笼罩，那一排排典雅得体的窗户就像没有灵魂的空洞的眼睛。

布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞的椅子上坐下，对凌乱的控制台皱了皱眉，他打开一个通讯窗口，“威廉，有我的留言么？”

“韦恩先生，您比计划中早了一小时回来。”一个年轻的侍者出现的屏幕上，脸上横亘着一道狰狞的疤痕。威廉是那场战争中的幸存者，厨艺很好，负责韦恩大宅的日常维护和布鲁斯的生活起居，但没有进入蝙蝠洞的权限，“总统先生的幕僚长已经打了两次电话，他说三天后有新的提案需要您支持。您要去华盛顿么？”

战争胜利给蝙蝠侠带来前所未有的声望，表面上政府对蝙蝠侠大力褒奖，实则处处提防。为了避嫌，也为了集中精力重建哥谭，布鲁斯推辞了所有的政府职务，只保留了一个荣誉议员的虚名。但这并不能让政府放心，整个哥谭都布满他们的眼线。布鲁斯皱了皱眉，“不，我很忙。”

“但是罗纳德先生说那个提案很重要。”

“你直接告诉他不用再打电话了，我不会支持总统的什么提案。”在经历过那一场浩劫之后，人类对超能力者如同惊弓之鸟，全国各地有不少超能力者被排挤迫害，布鲁斯在暗中帮助那些人，却无法阻止愈演愈烈的冲突。政府非但不对此进行疏导，反而收买各大喉舌媒体大肆鼓吹超能力威胁论。不止如此，总统还要拟定一项新的法令，要求像对待囚犯一样对所有超能力者进行24小时不间断的监控。布鲁斯叹了口气，他已经不能确定那场战争到底是赢了还是输了。他发现威廉还在发愣，“还有事么？”

“没有。”威廉缩了一下肩膀，“需要我准备晚餐么？”

“我只是回来查看一些文件，一会还要出门。”大屏幕的角落有一个不起眼的监视窗口，一个穿着囚服的男人正在用餐，那些无法辨认的糊状食物看着就让人没有胃口，果然，那人拨弄了几下就放下了餐具，布鲁斯想了想又叫住威廉，“等等……做一份勃艮地红酒炖牛肉。”

威廉诧异的问，“马上要用餐么？”

布鲁斯看着那个窗口，“打包起来，我在路上吃。”

蝙蝠机在空中绕圈，在反复确认没有被监控后，布鲁斯把飞机换成隐形模式，输入早已计算好的航行路线，这条路线可以避开所有的雷达卫星，带他飞向那座位于南极的神秘监狱。 

这所监狱是全世界最坚固的堡垒，由布鲁斯亲自设计，里面只有超人一个囚犯，为了避免人为的变量，监狱的日常运作全部都由机械完成。监狱四周是沉寂千年的冰原，几乎看不到任何生命的迹象，把人间之神与人类世界彻底隔开。

蝙蝠侠拥有对超人监禁的全权管辖，政府只有定期查看监控录像的权利，这是布鲁斯无数次与政府的博弈后争取来的结果，虽然政府对此十分不满，但布鲁斯无论如何都不肯让步，因为他知道如果让超人落在政府的手中一定会生不如死。他不断告诉自己这不是因为他对超人还存在感情，而是出于正确的选择。在如今的局势之下，他无比庆幸自己当初的坚持。布鲁斯在座椅上调整了一个更舒服的姿势，距离目的地还有一段时间，他要抓紧时间休息片刻。

\-----------------------------------------

 

布鲁斯在一阵炫目的光线中醒来，蝙蝠机巨大的舷窗把天空中的美景完全的展现眼前，绿色的极光如同一道瀑布倾泻而下，把极寒之地的漫长黑夜点亮。布鲁斯看了一眼驾驶面板，距离到达目的地还有五分钟，他抬头看着流动的绿光，慢慢带好面具。

这里是地球的最南端，离孤独堡垒最远的地方，暗夜中若隐若现的光点都是政府设置的监视器， 布鲁斯操作飞机小心的绕开监视，轻巧的滑进冰层之上一个隐秘的裂口，裂口关闭，把喧嚣的寒风全部挡在外面。

最后一道门缓缓打开，空旷的大厅中央是一个圆柱形的透明囚室，红太阳的光芒洒满房间的每一个角落。克拉克背对大门坐在椅子上，左手托腮，右手扶着桌上的书，布鲁斯悄无声息的走到囚室外，静静的看着里面的人。

也许是看书累了，克拉克伸了个懒腰站起来，囚室的外墙经过特殊处理，从里面只能看到自己的倒影，布鲁斯看他对着倒影梳理了一下头发，然后毫无征兆的，克拉克用手指轻轻叩了叩墙面，“布鲁斯你来了么？”

布鲁斯抬头看了一眼红太阳装置，克拉克不可能知道外面的情况，他按动臂甲上的控制器，把墙壁调成透明模式，“你怎么知道我在外面。”

“布鲁斯？其实我不知道……”克拉克惊讶的后退了两步，在看到布鲁斯的瞬间整个表情都明亮起来，“你不会知道我这样试了多少次。”

布鲁斯看着桌面上的那本《我的奋斗》，不知道克拉克在读着世界上最著名的独裁者的自传时是什么心情，像是猜到了布鲁斯的心思，克拉克走过去拿起书笑着说，“恶魔也并非一无是处，对吧？”

布鲁斯不再说话，刚才在飞机上的小憩不足以缓解他疲惫的身体，尤其是看到克拉克久违的笑容，让他觉得这些年的时光似乎是一场久远的噩梦。

克拉克把手贴在墙面上，“你把我一个人丢在这多久了？三年？”

布鲁斯慢慢的开口，“1339天。”

“在这种不分昼夜的地方实在是很难保持时间感。”克拉克换了个姿势轻松的靠在墙上，“终于想起来看看老朋友了？”

“我不会说我们还是朋友。”

克拉克显得有点失望，“那么你只是来确认我还在监狱里乖乖等死？”

　　不用前来布鲁斯也完全掌控着克拉克的状态，即使在红太阳光的照射下他的身体状况依然强于大多数人，他看起来就像两年前，甚至八年前一样健康而强大，只不过略胖了一些。布鲁斯不动声色的切断监控画面，从腰带里拿出一个拇指大小的黑色钥匙插在墙上，牢门应声而开，他毫不犹豫的跨了进去，从身后拿出一个餐盒放在桌上。

“给我的？”克拉克好奇的打开餐盒，浓郁的香气扑面而来，切得大小适中的牛肉粒包裹在浓郁的酱汁里，克拉克拈起一块牛肉放进嘴里，炖的恰到好处，虽然有些凉了，依然算得上人间美味，“如果来的不是你，布鲁斯，我都要怀疑这是不是我的断头饭了。”

布鲁斯站在一边抱着手臂保持防卫性的姿态，并不着急开口。　

　“说点什么，布鲁斯。你不会无缘无故跑到南极来看我，还带着我最爱吃的勃艮地红酒炖牛肉。即使是蝙蝠侠也不会选择那么奇怪的度假方式吧？”克拉克坐下轻松的享受美味，突然，他的笑容凝固了，“是不是我父母……”

　　“不，玛莎和乔纳森很好，在安全的地方，和小氪在一起。”克拉克说得对，这不是一次度假，布鲁斯居高临下的看着他，“上次你和平行世界超人的大战毁掉了半个孤独堡垒，我正在试图修复。”

“我取消了你在堡垒的权限。不过那应该拦不住你。”

“我能可以破解外层防火墙，但是完全修复还涉及很多内部资源。”

“孤独堡垒所蕴含的氪星科技确实很有吸引力，不过我以为那是政府才会感兴趣的东西。”克拉克思索片刻，“你是为了泰坦而来的。”

布鲁斯并不意外克拉克能猜到，他们依然是最了解对方的人，既然如此那就不需要拐弯抹角了，“少年泰坦是无辜的，你不能把他们关在幻影地带，我要修复投射仪，把提姆他们放出来。”

“损毁程度是多少？”

“80%以上，几乎需要全部重建。能做到么？”

“在我修建堡垒的时候最先了解的就是关于投射仪和幻影地带的信息，那是我的责任。”克拉克若有所思的看着布鲁斯，“恐怕要费一番功夫，不过只要让我回到孤独堡垒……”

“不可能。”布鲁斯摇摇头，拿出一块手机大小的透明水晶递给克拉克，“你可以给我权限，允许我调用所有关于投射仪和幻影地带的资料。”

　　“投射仪的技术非常复杂。”克拉克接过水晶，全息屏幕在面前展开，“看起来你破解的不只是外层啊。”

“你可以查看堡垒的运行情况，不过事先告诉你这里屏蔽了所有网络，也不要想插入什么病毒程序，以你现在的速度所有小动作都无法骗过我。”

“你当然什么都想到了。但幻影地带是氪星最深层的秘密，你需要的不仅仅是冷冰冰的技术。”

布鲁斯不置可否的看着克拉克，“你想说什么？”

“恐怕我现在说什么你都不会相信。不如我们做个交易吧，你帮我，我也帮你。”

“我从不和囚犯做交易。”

“是么？”克拉克关闭屏幕把水晶放到一边，愉快的插起一块牛肉放进嘴里，“我以为这就是个好的开始。”

布鲁斯开始后悔自己一时的鬼迷心窍，“也许这只是一个可以被忽略的错误。”

“拜托，布鲁斯。你自己做不到的。”

“这些年我早已经习惯了一个人做事。”布鲁斯轻描淡写的说，“不过要多花点时间。”

“花点时间说服Jo-El？你可以去试试，他不会站在你那边。”

“我只是不想再浪费时间了。”明明克拉克才是那个被关在监狱里的人，却看起来比布鲁斯更悠然自得，这让他有点烦躁，“我需要你的授权。”　

“你等了三年才来，恐怕已经试过了所有方法……也是，如果还有B计划你绝对不会跑过来找我。”克拉克仰头仔细看着布鲁斯，面具挡住了他的大半张脸，克拉克依然能从抿紧的嘴唇上看出他的情绪，“不如你先听听我想要什么再做决定？”

“克拉克……”布鲁斯以为再叫出这个名字会变得生涩，但实际上它依然流畅自然，“你是经过审判被关在这里的，我没有权利对此作出任何……”

克拉克打断他的话，“我要一把椅子。”

“什么？”

“一把椅子，就像这个。”克拉克拍了拍坚硬的椅背，“当然如果能符合人体工程学更好。”

布鲁斯不明白他的意思，“为什么？”

“因为我不想站着享受我的美食，也不想仰着头跟你说话，但是你也看到了，这屋子里只有一把椅子。总不能让你跟我一起坐在床上吧？”克拉克真诚的看着布鲁斯，“搬一把椅子过来好好坐下，我会帮你的，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会，转身走了出去，牢门在他背后瞬间关闭。重新出现时手里提着一把椅子，依然是冰冷的金属质地，上面也没有蝙蝠标志。克拉克已经吃掉一半牛肉，那块水晶静静的躺在一边，和他离开的时候一模一样。布鲁斯把椅子放在离克拉克最远的对角线上坐了下来，“现在可以了么？”

“我会给你关于幻影地带的最高授权，以现今地球上的科技水平无法解构投射仪，不过数据库里有你所需要的所有算法和公式。”

“我会研究的。”

“投射仪包括两个部分，控制器和通道，控制器负责监视和具体设定，通道用于打开幻影地带的大门。”克拉克低头输入几个指令，“你已经有权限了，可以先从控制器开始。如果还有其他问题你可以随时来找我。”克拉克眨了眨眼睛，“你知道我在哪。”

布鲁斯没有做出任何回应，他把水晶重新收回腰带里，一言不发的转身离开。囚室恢复原状，把影像和声音重新隔绝，克拉克推开那份已经凉透的牛肉，“不管怎么说，见到你很高兴，布鲁斯。”

　　-----------------------------------------------

布鲁斯诧异于氪星繁杂庞大的数据库，也惊愕这样一个高度发达的文明竟然能在朝夕之间毁于一旦，大多数的科技是布鲁斯穷极一生也无法理解的，但他不打算加以别人之手，所有研究都必须在暗中进行，政府觊觎孤独堡垒已久，那些东西就像潘多拉的魔盒，一旦打开只会带来灾难。好在所有的数据都可以直接套用，投射仪的修复工作正在稳步进行中。

　　夏天的朝阳打在韦恩大宅的墙上，照的藤蔓生机勃勃，卧室的门被突兀的推开，威廉冒冒失失的闯了进来，“韦恩先生！有你的……哦，对不起。”

　　布鲁斯缠好腰上的绷带，披上衬衣，一脚踢开地上染血的纱布，“有事？”

“有您的电话。”威廉低着头不敢偷瞄布鲁斯，“圣约翰纪念医院打来的，很急。”

布鲁斯脸色骤变，他随手抓起一件外套，顾不上扣好纽扣就跑了出去。跑车全速直冲医院，布鲁斯一刻不停的奔向病房，急救灯亮着，他看到莱斯利医生正和医护人员全力抢救病人。

也许过了两小时，或是20分钟，灯灭了，莱斯利打开门走了出来，看到布鲁斯的瞬间发出一声惊呼，“天哪！布鲁斯，你怎么了？”

布鲁斯感觉全身都被汗水浸透，衣服湿哒哒的黏在身上，他低头看了一下腹部，伤口裂开了，从敞开的外套能清楚的看到衬衣被染红了一大片，“之前遇到几个极端分子，她怎么样？”

“真不知道你和她谁比较让人费心。”莱斯利医生拉着布鲁斯走进屋里，帮他解开衬衣处理伤口，“如果你再这么玩命下去，我保证你死的比芭芭拉快多了。”

布鲁斯抬头看着床上的人，芭芭拉毫无生气的躺在那里，全身插满了管子。为了那次平行世界的传送他们失去了凯特，芭芭拉也受到重创再没有醒来，每天都在睡梦中与死神搏斗。“这次是什么？”

“并发症，无处不在的并发症。”莱斯利用尽量轻松的语气说，“她的肺功能只剩20%，肌肉也萎缩的很厉害，我们不得不给她插上喉管。”

“但她会挺过来的，对吗？”

“说实话，我不知道。”莱斯利处理好伤口，“布鲁斯，你有没有想过再找一个罗宾？”

“不。”布鲁斯扣好衣服，“为什么？”

“因为你身边连个帮手都没有，外面那些乱七八糟的事我是弄不清楚，但我知道你需要帮助，别所有事都抗在自己身上，你会累垮的。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，“蝙蝠侠总是独自行动，我早就习惯了。”

“至少找个人跟你说说话吧。威廉怎么样？我见过他几次，那孩子好像很崇拜你。”

“崇拜是距离理解最远的距离。”布鲁斯勉强笑笑，“放心吧莱斯利，我很好。”

“我说不过你。”莱斯利站起来拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，“你陪芭芭拉呆一会吧。”

所有人都出去了，布鲁斯走到床边坐下，芭芭拉瘦的很厉害，整个人都缩小了一圈，曾经漂亮的红发也脱落殆尽，脆弱的就像刚出生的雏鸟。“好姑娘，我知道你是个战士，永不放弃希望。”

布鲁斯口袋里的通讯器发出震动，来自孤独堡垒的消息，修复出现了问题，布鲁斯用手指轻轻抚摸芭芭拉深陷的脸颊，“我会把提姆带回来，然后你也会好起来，我们都会好起来的。”

\-----------------------------------

布鲁斯没想到自己会在不到一个月间再次踏上南极的土地，漫长的极夜尚未过去，这里的一切都没有任何变化，连布鲁斯搬过来的那张椅子都静静的留在原位没有移动过。

克拉克靠在床头，双手枕在头下，目光看着天花板，不知道在想什么。布鲁斯没有马上进去，克拉克是他见过最安静的囚犯，他所有的活动范围只是这个方寸之间的囚室，每周可以得到一本纸质书籍，仅此而已。这里的监视器直通蝙蝠洞，很多时候他只是静静的看书，更多的就是发呆，有时坐在地板上，有时就像这样靠在床头。

也许是因为之前去看过芭芭拉，也许是因为有太多烦心的事无人可说，布鲁斯发现自己竟然开始怀念曾经，那些有战友在身旁的日子。与其说是克拉克或是小丑夺走了那一切，不如说是他自己，如果不是他一次次放过小丑，如果不是他对克拉克怀有不该有的感情……

布鲁斯甩了甩头，把那些无谓的思绪赶走，他打开门径直走进去。克拉克好像被吓了一跳，随即露出笑容，“布鲁斯。”

“投射仪的制造突然停止了，孤独堡垒的电脑发来这些。”布鲁斯坐在椅子上，打开全息屏幕，“氪星语，不是我了解的那些常用字。”

“是警告……”克拉克坐起来仔细辨认，“这是孤独堡垒的行为规则警告。”

“什么规则？”

“不是我订的，是氪星的法则。在我最初用生命水晶建立堡垒的时候它告诉过我，不允许影响当地文明的环境和资源。”克拉克抓了抓头发，“抱歉，我没考虑到这个，它的意思就是说缺少材料，但是程序不允许它们私自采集。”

布鲁斯把水晶递给克拉克，“把材料清单翻译一下，我去想办法。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克没有接水晶，而是盯着布鲁斯，“你受伤了？”

布鲁斯下意识的看了一眼腹部，制服完好无缺，一丝血腥味都不可能透出来，“我很好。”

没有超能力的克拉克更难藏住自己的情绪，他看起来有点生气，又有点委屈，张了张嘴却不知道说什么。布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，直接把水晶丢在床上，“清单。”

克拉克发出一声细不可闻的叹息，开始埋头整理材料。布鲁斯闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，疲惫的不想动弹，哥谭是战争中受创最重的地方，重建已经让他忙的不可开交，废墟中却滋生出更多的罪恶。他已经连续好几天没有休息，昨天夜巡中遇到的那几个罪犯还只是孩子，可能比达米安还小，一时失神，子弹已经穿透他的护甲，几年的反抗遗落了太多这种甚至能用来对抗神祗的高强度武器，太疏忽了。

在半睡半醒之间，布鲁斯感觉到有人正在靠近，他条件反射的出手拧住那人的手腕，听到克拉克痛的倒抽一口冷气，布鲁斯睁开眼睛，克拉克呲着牙，却没有尝试抽回手，他努力挤出一个微笑，“布鲁斯，如果累了要不要去床上睡一会？”

“我不是来休息的。”布鲁斯放开手，在曾经的钢铁之躯手腕上看到一片青紫，“整理好了么？”

“没那么简单。”克拉克把扭伤的手藏在身后，从屏幕上调出关于投射仪的数据，“排除那些常规的，生命水晶可以合成其中一部分材料，但还有一部分是地球上没有的物质。”

“氪石？”

“不是氪石。材料可以在土星与木星之间的小行星带找到，我已经标出来了。”屏幕上出现了太阳系的行星图表，克拉克耸耸肩，“当年我是自己飞过去搬来的。“

布鲁斯思考了一会，“我也可以搞定。”

“瞭望塔重建了么？”

“不需要瞭望塔，我有别的办法。”布鲁斯站起来，看着克拉克欲言又止的样子，“还有问题吗？”

“如果一切顺利的话，你能不能再帮我个忙？”

“怎么？还想换个双人床？”布鲁斯几乎是脱口而出，他恨不得咬住自己的舌头，“克拉克，别打什么主意。”

“双人床是好，不过不是这个。”克拉克犹豫着，“我想见见爸妈。”

布鲁斯沉默了，这当然是一个最合理的要求，却是他无法实现的，“克拉克，我做不到。”

“我不是说让他们到南极来，即使只是打个电话，我就是想知道他们一切都好，然后告诉他们我已经……或者你能给他们拍个视频什么的，我只是想看看他们。”

“你能想象在政府眼里他们是什么身份，我与他们的任何联系只会带去危险。”

“但你肯定有办法的对吧？你可是蝙蝠侠。”

“是啊，拜你所赐，现在全世界都知道我是蝙蝠侠了。这真是给我帮了大忙。”

克拉克局促的低下头，完全就是个淳朴的小镇男孩，“对不起。我不会再提什么要求了。”

布鲁斯没有再说话，快步离开了囚室，把那双失望的蓝眼睛封在身后。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

收齐材料颇费了一番功夫，耗费了将近一个月的时间，但投射仪的修复终于开始飞速运转，很快他就修好了控制器，虽然还打不开通道，但是已经可以清楚的查看幻影地带内的情况。少年泰坦的画面出现在屏幕上，要感谢幻影地带里停止的时间，提姆和泰坦众人看起来和记忆中一样。布鲁斯终于露出三年来第一次发自内心的微笑，连北极的阳光都透着暖意。

回程途中布鲁斯接通韦恩大宅的通讯，“威廉，什么事？”

“阿曼达·沃勒女士来确认过你会不会出席今天的竣工典礼。”威廉小心翼翼的问，“您要去吗？”

“告诉她我会准时到场。”

实际上布鲁斯还是迟到了，当他来到崭新的大楼面前时庆祝活动已经进行到了一半，布鲁斯默默的走进顶层的宴会厅，这座‘莱克斯纪念大楼’是重建的大都会新的地标建筑，可以俯瞰整座城市，超人的雕像被全部推倒，取而代之的是那些死在战争中的英雄。曾经核爆带来的伤痕正在慢慢褪去，明日之城已经恢复了生机。

阿曼达挤开拥挤的人群走到布鲁斯身边，“人类真是善忘的动物，对吧？”

“伤口能愈合，但疤痕会永远留下。”布鲁斯回头看着阿曼达，“你想在这说吗？”

“跟我来。”阿曼达带着布鲁斯走进旁边隐秘的办公室，仔细的关好门，“布鲁斯，你最近在干什么？”

“干我该干的那些事，这与政府无关。”

“你已经缺席了三次例会！”

“我和你们不是一路人，没有义务参加那些会议。”

“布鲁斯！”阿曼达严厉的看着他，“面对现实吧，这世界已经不一样了，如果你不站在我们这边，那就是……”

“是你们的敌人？”布鲁斯从口袋里拿出一个银色的圆环丢在桌上，“看看你的总统想干什么，让所有超能力者戴上这种定位监视脚环？这是给那些罪犯设计的，他们只是普通人！”

“不，他们不是，你和我们才是。”阿曼达语气软了下来，“布鲁斯，在经历了那些事情之后，你要允许人类想办法保护自己。这个脚环只是防护措施，不会影响他们的正常生活。”

“像囚犯一样带着脚镣，不管走到哪都受到监控？相信我，他们再也不会有什么正常生活了。阿曼达，我绝对不会支持这个法案的。不，如果总统一意孤行的话我一定会公开抗议。”

“你要明白，布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠的影响力正是总统最担心的。”

“他是应该担心。”布鲁斯冷冷的说，“让总统放弃这个荒谬的法案，这世界需要的是休息，而不是下一次纷争的导火索。”

“我会传达你的意见。”阿曼达叹了口气，“布鲁斯，你为什么总要选择难走的那条路呢？”

布鲁斯打开门，“因为那才是正确的路。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

克拉克对镜子仔细的刮下巴上的胡渣，囚室的门毫无预兆的打开，他右手一抖，锐利的刀锋在下巴上划出一条细细的伤口，血混着泡沫落入洗手池里，克拉克拿起毛巾擦了擦脸，回头给了布鲁斯一个大大的笑容，“我以为你不会再来了。”

布鲁斯拿出一个盒子放在桌上，“投射仪的进展很顺利，所以我带来一个礼物。”

“这是……”克拉克打开盒子，顿时两眼放光，“妈做的苹果派！”

布鲁斯发现之前放在墙角的椅子已经被克拉克搬到了桌边，他直接坐下，“蝙蝠侠不能和超人的父母接触，但是谁也不能阻止布鲁斯·韦恩走进路边的餐厅买一份甜品。”

“我太怀念这个味道了。”克拉克拿起一块苹果派塞进嘴里，快乐的像个孩子，“你也吃一点吧。”

布鲁斯摘下面具放在一边，小心的从盒子里拿出一块咬了一口，甜甜的味道充满整个口腔，他发现克拉克停下来盯着自己，“怎么了？”

“啊，我只是……”克拉克不好意思的说，“我好像很久没有‘见过’你了。”

布鲁斯扭头看着镜面中的自己，岁月的鬼斧神工不可抑制的在他脸上留下痕迹，眉心的皱纹已经无法抹平，黑发中也隐约出现白丝，相比五年朝不保夕的战斗，最近三年的生活更让他心力交瘁。

克拉克放下苹果派，挪动椅子面对布鲁斯，“对不起。”

布鲁斯面无表情的看着他，“为什么？”

“为了所有的事。我早就应该道歉的，不是三年前，而是八年前。我选择了一条错误的路，还连累了那么多人。现在这种日子都是我咎由自取。”克拉克双手交叠放在膝盖上，“我不奢望你会原谅，只是希望你不要因此对……朋友失去希望。”

布鲁斯拿着面具站起来，“看来我不该来。”

“等等，布鲁斯。我知道已经过去的事情无法改变，也许我一辈子都要留在这里为做过的错事忏悔。”克拉克慌忙起身，“但是你不同，我知道外面还有很多支持你的人，不要因为我做的错事而惩罚自己。你真的需要帮助。”

“你觉得我在惩罚自己么？”

“不，我只是……”

“我们都是有罪的，你得到的刑期在这。而我的……”布鲁斯指着自己胸口，“在这里。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克湛蓝的眼睛里闪着恳切，“至少留下来陪我吃完这个苹果派，不然玛莎会失望的。”

等了很长时间，布鲁斯还是重新坐了下来，克拉克显然是松了一口气，“你刚才说投射仪的进展很顺利，我猜你已经修好控制器了？”

布鲁斯点点头，“我看到泰坦的情况，他们都活着。”

“康纳怎么样？”

“伤的很重，不过我已经准备好了医疗仓，只要他一出来就能得到最好的治疗，他会好起来的。”

“至少他们回来之后可以帮不少忙。”克拉克嚼着苹果派，“你还会重建正义联盟吗？”

“地球不再需要正义联盟了。”布鲁斯涌起强烈的倾诉欲望，但他没有多说，“人类要学会自己解决问题。”

“你以前也总这么说。”克拉克没有追问，“还记得他们最开始建立联盟的时候吗？你无论如何都不肯加入，非要挂一个顾问的名号。当时哈尔还和大家打赌，说你是因为自己没有超能力，所以不好意思来呢。”

“他应该当着我的面说。”

“他可不蠢，不会自讨没趣的。”

他们有一搭没一搭的聊着以前的事，克拉克看似轻松，但是布鲁斯知道他正在小心翼翼的措辞，他们失去了那么多队友，剩下的也支离破碎，曾经的联盟早已荡然无存，那些裂痕是永远无法修复的。就像他身上的无数疤痕，每次看到的时候还能回忆起当时的疼痛。

“我今天去参加莱克斯纪念大楼的竣工仪式了。”布鲁斯突兀的说，“就建在曾经超人荣誉广场的地方。”

克拉克楞了一下，脸上露出复杂的表情，“他是个英雄，应该被人记住。”

“人们总是缅怀英雄，却一再重复曾经的错误。”一盒苹果派已经见底，布鲁斯带好面具站起来，“我该走了。”

克拉克充满期待的抬起头，“你还会再来么？”

布鲁斯背对克拉克停在门口，“我想应该不需要了。”

“那最后再答应我一件事吧。”克拉克轻声说，“红太阳能让我和人类一样衰老，别死在我前面啊，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯跨出门口，假装没有听到那最后一句。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

投射仪的修复工作终于完成了。布鲁斯遵照程序操作投射仪，通道却毫无反应，他反复查看说明还是不知道有什么错漏。布鲁斯走到堡垒的主机面前，“Jo-El，我需要你的帮助。”

Jo-El的影像出现在他面前，也许是对于人类染指氪星科技的不满，自从得到克拉克的授权开始修复投射仪，Jo-El就再也没有和布鲁斯说过话，不过从他的样子看不出什么情绪，布鲁斯询问，“能不能告诉我投射仪的修复已经完成，为什么还是不能打开通道？”

Jo-El久久没有给出回应，布鲁斯不知道他是在检查数据还是不打算回答，就在布鲁斯准备放弃的时候，Jo-El终于开口，“人类的基因无法激活通道。”

“什么？”

“为了保证幻影地带的稳定，投射仪设置了识别功能，只有氪星人才可以打开通道。”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉，“克拉克没有告诉过我这件事。”

“Kal建立堡垒以来，从未有别的物种尝试过操作投射仪。”

Jo-El不会撒谎，布鲁斯陷入沉思，长久的努力不能在此功亏一篑，“让机器人把投射仪放到运输机上，我还会再来。”

回到大宅的时候一位不速之客已经在客厅等她，布鲁斯向站在旁边的威廉摆了摆手，“总统先生的幕僚长竟然会跑到哥谭这种地方来，还真是稀客啊。”

“韦恩先生，看来你真的很忙啊。”罗纳德一屁股在沙发上坐下，“为什么不回应华盛顿的召唤。”

“我还以为大家都知道能召唤蝙蝠侠的只有蝙蝠灯。”

“我不是来这里跟你耍嘴皮子的。政府下周就要颁布《超能者管理法案》，但是民众中反对的声音很多，我们需要蝙蝠侠的声援来稳定局势。”罗纳德脸上满满都是不屑，“毕竟你是曾经的反抗军首领。”

“那个法案只会造成更多的冲突，你应该告诉总统，他已经做了一个错误的决定，不要一错再错。”

“我们做的一切都是为了人类的未来，经历阵痛才能迎来新生。无论如何蝙蝠侠都不可能置身事外，你必须做出一个选择，我们，还是‘它们’。”

“我的态度非常清楚，放弃法案，否则我只能公开表示反对。”

“韦恩，不要妄图用一己之力去阻挡历史的进步。”罗纳德冷冷的看着布鲁斯，“我知道那些无故消失的超能力者是得到了你的庇护，看看现在的哥谭，几乎变成了罪犯的大本营。”

“那些人从来都不是罪犯。他们是和我们一样的普通人，不应该受到不公正的待遇。”

“现在不是，不代表以后不会是。总统先生所做的一切都是为了不会再出现另一个超人。”

“另一个超人？”布鲁斯一拳砸在桌上，“你们已经是另一个超人了！”

“你……”罗纳德被布鲁斯的气势骇得一愣，“不要吓唬我，别以为我们不知道你在暗中做了什么。北极的那个堡垒里有什么？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“我们的人一直在监视你，这两个多月你只要有空就往北极跑。我知道那个堡垒是超人的基地，你想放出那些超人豢养的怪物，用哥谭作为基地收拢那些超能力者，然后建立自己的政权！”

布鲁斯哑然失笑，“你们是这么认为的？”

“韦恩，我知道你比超人聪明，不要逼政府出动军队对付哥谭。”

“这与哥谭无关！”

“只要那盏灯还在召唤蝙蝠侠，你做出的所有决定都与他们有关。”罗纳德走到窗边看着远处满目疮痍的城市，“你的城市好不容易才恢复过来，你忍心让战火再次点燃他们的生活吗？”

“你在威胁我。”

“我只是在帮你分析利弊，为哥谭无辜的民众想想。”罗纳德走向门口，“总统先生还在等待蝙蝠侠的表态，相信你能做出正确的选择。”

布鲁斯愤怒的浑身颤抖，过了好一会才发现口袋里的手机正在震动，“莱斯利你找我……什么！……我马上到。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

布鲁斯赶到医院的时候急救灯已经灭了，医务人员正在撤走所有设备，芭芭拉躺在床上，平静得像睡着了。莱斯利走到布鲁斯身边，“我们都知道会有这么一天的。她走的时候没有什么痛苦。”

“戈登临死前交代我……”布鲁斯呆呆的站在门口，“我什么都没有做到。”

“布鲁斯，你做的已经够多了。”莱斯利眼里盈着泪水，“不是你的错。”

“不，这都是我的错。”布鲁斯走到床边握住芭芭拉的手，依然能感觉到一丝余温，“我让所有人失望了。”

“你帮了很多人。”莱斯利用瘦小的身躯给了布鲁斯一个拥抱，“回去好好睡一觉，不要想那么多，我们都为你骄傲。”

布鲁斯低头在芭芭拉额头上轻吻一下，“再见，你终于可以和家人团聚了，勇敢的蝙蝠女孩。”

布鲁斯拖着沉重的步子走回大宅，威廉手足无措的走过来，“韦恩先生，我知道了芭芭拉小姐的事，我能为你做点什么吗？”

“你走吧。”布鲁斯没有看他。

“我的父母都死在战争中，我连他们的尸骨都没有见到。但我知道他们是为了自己的信念而死，他们都是英雄。”威廉端来一杯热巧克力，“如果你想找个人谈谈……”

“你是罗纳德安插在我身边的人。”布鲁斯开口，并不是疑问句。

“什么？我不……”

“我早就知道了，反正不是你也会有别人。”

“对不起。”威廉痛苦的低下头，“但我其实……”

“不必解释了。”布鲁斯打断他的话，“你走吧，离开哥谭，我不会追究的。”

“……好……韦恩先生。”威廉最后看了布鲁斯一眼，“政府计划着对你行动，你一定要小心。”

布鲁斯在沙发上颓然的坐下，仿佛全身的力气都被抽走，偌大的韦恩庄园又只剩他一个人，只有风声与他作伴。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

克拉克被囚室外的敲击惊醒，他起身把耳朵贴在墙上，那声音就像是一个醉汉正在努力对准钥匙孔，在他开口之前，房门打开了，布鲁斯带着浓烈的酒气冲进来，身上的制服穿的乱七八糟，手里还拿着一瓶烈酒。

克拉克慌忙起身下床，“布鲁斯，你怎么……”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯摘下面具丢在一边，脸上浮着红晕，“陪我喝几杯吧。”

“但是你从不喝酒的。”克拉克想拿走布鲁斯手里的酒瓶，反而被推得一个踉跄，“布鲁斯，你这样拿着酒我怎么陪你喝？”

布鲁斯把酒递给克拉克，“别客气，囚犯可喝不到这么好的酒。”

“你知道我不爱喝酒。”克拉克晃了晃半满的酒瓶，“这是第几瓶了？”

“不知道，韦恩大宅里有几瓶酒？”布鲁斯扯着领子，“这鬼地方总是这么热么？”

“可能是因为……”克拉克惊讶的看着布鲁斯摘下手套腰带随意的丢在一边，然后把手伸向背后的暗扣，披风和护甲散落一地，灰色的紧身衣让身体曲线一览无遗。克拉克努力阖上下巴，“是挺热的。”

“你倒是穿的很凉快。”

“啊？”克拉克这才发现，刚才起床太急，他身上只有最贴身的内衣，“我以为你不会再来了，是不是……投射仪出了什么问题？”

“投射仪……嗯……”布鲁斯不耐烦的走过去抢回酒瓶，仰起头猛灌了几口，“能有什么问题呢？”

克拉克攥着囚服紧张的站在旁边，小心翼翼的开口，“那是……外面出了什么事？”

“有……很多事……”布鲁斯开始口齿不清，“莱斯利说我应该再找一个罗宾。”

“达米安会想通的，提姆也快回来了。不过多个帮手也没什么坏处。”克拉克忧心忡忡的看着他，“你想谈谈么？”

“不想。”

“那你来干什么？”克拉克把已经见底的酒瓶从布鲁斯手里拿走，“蝙蝠侠大半夜喝的烂醉跑到监狱里来？这不像你，布鲁斯。一发生了很大的事，你需要跟人谈谈。”

“你有什么资格这样说。”布鲁斯一把拍掉酒瓶，瓶子撞上墙壁摔得粉碎，“你就是个可悲的失败者，每天蜗在这个不见天日的监狱里忏悔，就觉得可以弥补曾经发生过的一切了么？”

克拉克脸上浮现出痛苦的表情，“你不会知道我有多么后悔，布鲁斯。”

“如果回到过去，你还会杀死小丑么？”

“我不知道。”玻璃的碎片在克拉克脸上划出细小的伤口，“为什么不问问你自己，布鲁斯，如果回到过去，你还会让小丑对我做出那些事么？”

这个问题击碎了布鲁斯最后的防线，他捂着脸在床上坐下，“你说得对……那都是我的错。”

“你说过我们都有罪。”克拉克犹豫了一会还是走过去在布鲁斯身边坐下，轻轻用手环着他的肩膀，“如果你不想谈就不必说，我可以等，毕竟我现在最不缺的就是时间。”

克拉克的体温透过薄薄的紧身衣传到布鲁斯身上，他抬起头，看到克拉克脸上被划破的伤口渗出细密的血珠，那红色实在太刺眼，布鲁斯鬼使神差的靠过去，伸出舌头舔掉了流下的血珠。

熟悉的气息顺着紧贴的身体传来，克拉克惊得差点跳起来，“布鲁斯，你……”

“我一直在看你，克拉克。”布鲁斯的眼神因为酒精的作用而显得迷离，他把手放在克拉克胸口，“这三年你过得就像个圣人。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克尴尬的拨开他的手，“你喝醉了。”

布鲁斯翻身坐到克拉克身上，满意的感觉到他下身的凸起，“你明明很想要。”

“我……现在不是时候。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩跟人上床从来不需要挑时候。”布鲁斯把头埋在克拉克肩上，他太需要一个温暖的抚慰，“为什么不呢，把那些糟心的事全丢到宇宙里去。克拉克，就现在，只有我们。”

“布鲁斯，我知道你心情不好。”克拉克用尽力气推开布鲁斯，把他放倒在床上，“但是你现在不清醒，我不能让你做出会让自己后悔的事。”

“我他妈的很清醒！”

布鲁斯用力挣扎，但是克拉克的力气大的惊人，他扯过被子裹住布鲁斯的身体，然后隔着被子搂住他的肩膀，“你现在需要的是休息，布鲁斯。”

克拉克的拥抱带着让人安心的力量，很快让布鲁斯平静下来，睡意迅速袭来，“你说得对，不是时候。”

“虽然我不知道发生了什么，但是我在这里。”克拉克看着布鲁斯乖乖闭上眼睛，“好好睡一觉吧，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯醒来的时候感到强烈的头痛，一时之间分不清身处何地，头顶的红光有些刺目，他抬起手挡住了眼睛。“红光？”布鲁斯猛然清醒过来，他僵硬的翻了个身，克拉克衣着整齐的背对着他趴在桌上打盹。旁边的椅子上放着叠好的制服，布鲁斯轻手轻脚的下床穿好制服，捡起丢在墙角的腰带，上面还有散落的玻璃，没有人动过它。

布鲁斯不知道自己是不是应该松一口气，昨天只是一个测试，他不能在确定克拉克的心思之前贸然让他操作投射仪。在进入囚室之前布鲁斯已经布好机关，即使克拉克真的突破了防线，外面依然是无边的极夜，得不到足够阳光的人间之神什么地方都去不了。

安排好一切之后剩下的就是给他一个机会了，但布鲁斯显然是高估了自己对酒精的耐受力，当他跨入囚室的时候起一切就失去了控制，他像个想逃避现实的弱者一样放任自己沉迷在原始的欲望中，如果不是克拉克推开他……

“啊，布鲁斯你醒了。”克拉克迷迷糊糊的抬起头，“感觉好点了吗？”

“克拉克。”布鲁斯轻咳一声掩饰自己的尴尬，“你为什么在这？”

克拉克的脸在布鲁斯的注视下变得通红，“因为床太小了，所以我……”

“我不是指这个。”布鲁斯努力让自己的声音显得冷淡，“你知道我腰带里有离开监狱的钥匙吗？”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，“我知道。”

“那你为什么没走。”

克拉克真诚的看着布鲁斯的眼睛，“因为我不想再一次失去你的信任，布鲁斯。”

看着那双湛蓝的双眼，布鲁斯八年来第一次感觉到，他的克拉克回来了，“你也许要后悔很久，再也不会有这种机会了。”

“说起来我确实挺后悔。”克拉克揉了揉酸痛的脖子，“应该让你给我换张双人床的。”

布鲁斯的嘴角扬起不易察觉的弧度，他深吸一口气，“我该走了。”

“嘿，布鲁斯。”克拉克站起来，“也许我帮不了你什么，但是我希望你知道，不管发生什么事，我都会在这里等你。”

\-------------------------------------

法案还是如期颁布了，正如布鲁斯估计的一样引起了轩然大波，人类瞬间被分成两派，一边支持超能力者的合法权益，另一边则害怕和仇视他们。政府偷偷派人在哥谭四处散布着恐怖的流言，支持者们高举着‘异人滚出去’的旗号大肆进行破坏，和反对人士发生了大规模的斗殴，并非所有超能力者都擅长战斗，他们很快就落入了下风。

突然，几枚闪光弹在人群中炸开，光芒过后，蝙蝠侠矗立在人群中央，周围瞬间安静下来。布鲁斯清了清嗓子，“请大家先放下手里的武器，听我说几句话。”

“我想问问大家，你们为什么会选择这里？哥谭，恶魔之城，充满罪恶，可能你每一次醒来的时候都会感谢生命，让你又安然度过一天，又或许在某个不知名的小巷里，你再也不会醒来了。哥谭俯视着你，是吧？不像世界上其他任何一座城市，它在与你斗争，挑战你，看你是否会放弃，离去，或是沉沦致死。

同样的，这座城市孕育着奇迹，我们带着自己的梦想来到这座城市，它让我们团结在一起，大家都是手足相连的同伴，我们经历灾难，我们遭受毁灭，却无法阻止废墟中重新绽放出璀璨的生命，这就是哥谭的力量，这就是家的力量。

但最近发生了一些变化，我从大家的眼中看到了恐惧，那些肆虐在哥谭阴影中的流言，他们劝你们放弃，何必要选择对抗呢，只要给那些异类戴上脚镣就可以了啊。但是看看你们的四周，他们真的和我们不一样吗？他可能是你的邻居，你的朋友，甚至你的父母手足，今天政府可以逼迫我们的亲人戴上脚镣，明天又会是谁？”

布鲁斯摘下面具，“你们大多数人都认识我，我是布鲁斯·韦恩，是蝙蝠侠，也是一个没有超能力的普通人，现在，我不只是对哥谭的居民，而是对所有的人说，我反对这个毫无人权所言的超能者监控法案。我们刚刚摆脱了独裁者的控制，决不能走入下一个独裁政权！

也许会有流血，也许会有牺牲，但我们要保护无辜者，保护每一个人自由选择的权利，人民不应该害怕政府，而政府应该畏惧人民，这才是文明所必须经历的阵痛。我们不会认输，只要经受住挑战，穿过熊熊烈火，就必将引来光明。烈火过后屹立着的是那个一直长存于我们理想中的自己--英雄！”

这演讲感染了周围的听众，激起雷鸣般的欢呼声。布鲁斯抬头看着阴云密布的天空，他不知道这个决定将会带来什么，却是他唯一可以做出的选择。而在风暴之前，他还有一件事需要解决。

\---------------------------------------

蝙蝠机飞速行驶，布鲁斯趁着间隙查看目前的状况，他的公开演讲在互联网上迅速传播引起了极大的反响，无数人加入了反对法案的一方，政府却未对此做出任何回应。寂静往往是恐怖的开始，但这条路已经不能回头。布鲁斯看着南极已经泛白的天空，只希望能马上解决少年泰坦的事，然后全身心的投入下一场战斗。

牢门打开的时候克拉克正靠在床上看书，看到布鲁斯的到来他开心的迎了上去，“没想到你那么快就会再来看我。”

“我不是来看你。投射仪已经修复完成了，但根据设定，只有拥有氪星基因的人才可以打开通道。”

“啊……”克拉克慌忙解释，“我不知道这个，布鲁斯。”

“没关系。”布鲁斯走到门口，“跟我来。”

“啊？”克拉克的样子看起来有些紧张，“你要……放我出去？”

“我已经把投射仪带来了，这个房间的地方不够。”布鲁斯带着克拉克走到外面的大厅，“你出不去，这里同样是监狱的一部分。医疗仓就在隔壁，现在可以操作投射仪放泰坦出来了。”

克拉克惊喜的四处张望，仿佛这个大厅已经代表了自由，“我还是很高兴，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯让克拉克的喜悦持续了一会，“开始吧克拉克，我真的没有那么多时间。”

“当然……”克拉克看着控制器，突然又回过头，“布鲁斯，我可以再提一个要求么？”

“抱歉，操作完以后一切必须恢复原状。”

“不。”克拉克走到布鲁斯面前，“我能抱抱你么？”

不等布鲁斯回答，克拉克倾身紧紧抱住他，许久之后，克拉克才终于松开布鲁斯的身体，他用手指轻轻擦掉布鲁斯唇上的水渍，转身走向控制器。

克拉克把手放在面板上，马上得到了回应，紫色的光芒在通道中生成，变成一个椭圆形的球体，那个球体缓缓升空，光芒也越来越亮，布鲁斯意识到不对劲，“克拉克，你在干什么？”他冲向克拉克，但是来不及了，那个球体瞬间加速，直接撞向头顶的天花板，爆炸洞穿了监狱的屋顶也震碎了上面的冰盖，极夜终于过去了，灿烂的阳光从头顶的洞投射下来，人间之神在阳光中缓缓升空。

落下的碎冰压住了布鲁斯的身体，他用力仰起头，却看不清沐浴在阳光中的克拉克的脸，“为什么投射仪会……”

“因为Jo-El对数据做了一点点修改。只需要调整最不起眼的两个数字就能让通道过载，变成可以帮助我离开这里的武器。”克拉克张开双臂，贪婪的享受久违的阳光，“我早就告诉过你，他是绝对不会站在你那边的。”

“所以这一开始就是个阴谋，但你们不可能取得联系。”布鲁斯慢慢恢复了冷静，“我受伤的那次？你故意不在一开始告诉我材料的问题，就是为了寻找机会。”

“整理材料让我有大把的时间操作控制水晶，只需要偷偷加入一小段不易察觉的指令，但实际操作比我想象中更容易。”克拉克俯视着布鲁斯，“看看你把自己逼到了什么境地，疲惫不堪，浑身伤痕。”

“你所有的行为，还有那些可笑的要求。”布鲁斯的嘴里依然能感觉到克拉克的气息，“全部都是为了让我对你放松警惕？”

克拉克犹豫了一瞬间，“在这里我想通了一件事，如果要战胜蝙蝠侠，就要学会像蝙蝠侠一样思考。从你第一次到这里来找我，我就已经订好了这个计划。”

“上一次你没动钥匙……”布鲁斯死死咬着嘴唇，任由血腥味在嘴里蔓延，"因为你根据我告诉你的时间可以计算出当时是极夜，即使逃出去也得不到足够的阳光，只会死在冰冷的南极。”

“蝙蝠侠怎么可能把自己手中的王牌拱手让出，我知道你在试探我。”克拉克毫不费力的搬开压住布鲁斯的冰块，“你以为我真的不记得日子么？在这个地狱一样的牢笼里，我每一天都在数着日子，每分每秒，我都想离开这里。”

如果绝望有实体的话，它就是这南极的寒冰，把布鲁斯的心完全冻结，他摇摇晃晃的站起来，“克拉克……超人……你现在要杀了我么？”

“你还是不明白么？布鲁斯，我确实为曾经的一切而后悔。但是如果我一直被困在这里，又该如何去弥补？”

“多可笑啊，你所谓的弥补难道是越狱出去毁掉好不容易恢复秩序的世界么？”

“世界真的因为我入狱而变得更好了么？我能听到外面的声音，政府正在准备武器，他们要除掉你，移平整个哥谭。”克拉克伸出手，“布鲁斯，跟我一起走吧，向那些愚昧的人复仇，只要我们联手，就可以做到任何事。”

“不！”布鲁斯向后退了一步，“如果你要重复自己的错误，那么我也只能继续与你对抗。”

“布鲁斯……”克拉克眼里透出一丝哀伤，“即使你身边已经没有伙伴，即使你用尽生命去守护的那些人把你当做仇敌。你依然还是要对抗我吗？”

“依然如此。”布鲁斯坚定的看着克拉克，“我只忠于自己的内心。”

“我不想再与你为敌了。”超人的眼中冒出可怕的红色光芒，一瞬间他似乎又变成了那个杀伐决断的统治者。他眼中射出两道红光划过墙壁，噼里啪啦地烧毁了所有的红太阳灯。整个房间突然黑下来，只有大厅中央天花板上的洞口透下南极极昼的阳光，细微的尘埃在光柱上漂浮着，整个大厅被散射的日光隐隐照亮。

超人神色莫辨地伸出手：“布鲁斯，把腰带脱下来给我。”

布鲁斯愣住了：“你想干什么？”

“不要让我说第二遍。”

布鲁斯一动不动。

　　超人快速飞过来从蝙蝠侠身上扯下腰带。不久，他就翻找到监狱的指令控制钥匙。“你总是要和我作对，每一次。”他把钥匙插入控制系统，重新打开中间监狱的玻璃门，把蝙蝠侠扔了进去，而自己也跟着飞了进去。

　　“那是因为你错了。”

　　“那你就是对的吗？这三年来，你们得到的所谓的自由又建立在多少生命的流逝之上呢？自由永远是相对的。那些肆意杀人的自由，肆意犯罪的自由，战争与剥削，我只剥夺了这些。秩序，只有秩序才能产生自由。“

　　“你没有资格决定什么才是自由。那应该由……”

“由谁决定？政府吗？”

“多说无益，这次是我输了。”布鲁斯面无表情的看着超人，“你是要继续在这里说服我还是出去享受一下短暂的自由？”

　　超人突然飞过来再次把蝙蝠侠按在监狱玻璃上。极地的严寒彻底渗透了整个大厅，囚室内的恒温装置远远抵不过自然的可怕力量，玻璃变得极度的寒冷，隔着制服也能感受到那股寒意。他把蝙蝠侠的双手交叠压在身后，在他耳边说道，“你想赶我走，然后好想办法跑出去警告其他人？”

　　布鲁斯反手用力挣扎，但毫无用处，超人的全部能力似乎都已经回来了，仅用一只手就压住了他，而他用尽全身力气也不能撼动分毫。“你想干什么？”

“我了解你，布鲁斯，你和你的那些小玩意。”超人轻易地扯下了蝙蝠头盔，然后是臂甲，胸甲，腹部盔甲……他的体温太高了，炙热的双手滑过布鲁斯的身体，激得布鲁斯仿佛在发抖。“我可不能给你任何机会逃出去。”

超人对蝙蝠侠的制服够了解了，完全没有触动任何防卫机制。脱下的盔甲被随意扔在地上。没有了盔甲的遮蔽，他的主人露出紧绷着的背部肌肉，令人联想到大型捕食动物流线型的脊背，肌肉的线条一路往下惹人遐想地延伸到精瘦的腰肢。

时间仿佛变得很慢，让布鲁斯感受到身后一切细微的动作，意外地显得无比煽情。他被迫紧贴着那层玻璃，身后传来的灼人的热度和面前的寒冷形成悬殊的对比。下半身的制服也被脱下来，露出没有一丝赘肉的颀长健美的双腿。浑身赤裸着，私密的部分就这样全部暴露在了别人的视野之中。布鲁斯的心跳不由自主地加快，在寂静的囚室内，能听到每一次心脏快速地贲张向全身输送血液的声音。  
超人的手指灵活在布鲁斯身上游走，拿走那些贴在皮肤上的小道具，在他撕下一块黏在大腿内侧的刀片时布鲁斯狠狠咬住嘴唇，他绝望的发现自己在超人‘抚摸’下竟然起了反应。  
“东西还真不少。”超人随手把那些东西丢在地上，用热视线摧毁。他终于放开布鲁斯，“那么你就……”  
任何变化都逃不出超人的眼睛，布鲁斯愤恨的贴着玻璃，希望寒冷能让自己‘冷静’下来。  
“差点忘了，你上次还想借醉爬上我的床。”超人的手重新放在布鲁斯的背上，“你就那么想要我？”  
“滚！我……”  
超人抓住布鲁斯的肩膀把他翻了过来，毫不犹豫的贴上他的嘴唇，火热的舌头长驱直入，贪婪的吮吸他的气息。克拉克吻的十分投入，就像要吸走他的整个灵魂。布鲁斯感到呼吸困难，仿佛全部的身心都沉浸在这个可以融化一切的吻中。

但克拉克很快终止了这份温存，他抓起布鲁斯甩到地上，完全不在意自己的力道会不会伤到布鲁斯，“你会得到你想要的，不过要等我夺回一切之后。”  
布鲁斯尝试了几次才从地上爬起来，他拉过床单盖住自己的尴尬，一言不发。

“我知道这座监狱是你设计的，但外面只有一望无际的冰原，布鲁斯，不要拿自己的命去挑战我。”克拉克走到门口，“记住你只是个人类，而人类是有极限的。”

超人穿过冰冷的走廊，把所有的通讯器材全部毁掉，热视线扫过，价值上亿的蝙蝠机瞬间化为灰烬，超人在爆炸的光芒中直冲天际，风停了，冰层闪耀着太阳的光辉，人间之神毫不避讳的看着不远处那些政府安插的监视器，很快，所有的人，支持或是反对的人都会知道这个消息。超人最后看了一眼监狱，然后迅速化为一个光点消失在空中。

\-------------------------------------------------

 

上部完


	2. Chapter 2

我们摸索着沉闷的道路前进，  
　　直到一片无限的虚空像地底的另一个天空出现在我们下面。  
　　我们悬在这无限的空间之上。  
　　我说：  
　　‘如果你愿意的话，  
　　我们就将自己交付给这虚空，  
　　看看天意是否也在这里。  
　　如果你不愿意，  
　　我愿意。’  
\-----------《天堂与地狱的婚姻》威廉·布洛克

 

 

 

门被炸开的时候维克多·斯通正在看一部上个世纪70年代的老电影，侦探刚把所有当事人聚到一起，正要指出谁是凶手的时候电源被切断了。超人走过去徒手扯断连在他胸口上的束缚，把机械假肢丢在旁边。

“你来得真快。”维克多接上义肢站起来，他已经有三年没有下地，都快忘记了自由活动的感觉，“我以为至少能看完这部电影。”

“我第一个就来找你，毕竟我们都知道你在哪。”超人已经换掉了囚服，“你怎么知道我出来了，他们没切断你的网络吗？”

“我也希望他们能做到，被无尽的数据充斥着大脑，你一定无法想象这种感觉。”钢骨有点担心的看着门外，“实验室的人呢？”

“我没杀他们。”超人漂浮起来用热视线直接在天顶上开了个洞，“走吧，我需要你帮我整理一下这三年的所有信息。”

钢骨没动，“是蝙蝠侠放你出来的么？”

“当然不是，为什么这么想？”

“在这种节骨眼上，恐怕不止我一个会那么认为。我不敢相信到现在为止蝙蝠侠都毫无动静，他不可能不知道。”

“蝙蝠侠什么也做不了了。”超人不耐烦的转了一圈，“还等什么？有很多事要做呢。”

“超人。”叫出这个名字的时候钢骨后退了一步，眼里闪着惊惧，“你杀了他么？”

“维克，我不会伤害布鲁斯的。”没有什么比昔日的伙伴惧怕自己更令人心痛，超人降落下来，把手放在钢骨肩上，“能走了么？我已经看到有人往这边来了。”

“也许你不知道，现在的局势简直一团乱麻，今天之内政府军和反对派已经发生了三次冲突，说实话，你逃出来的这个时机实在是太巧了。”钢骨跟着超人从破损的屋顶钻出来，“接下来你打算怎么办？”

“先去看看亚瑟，然后到天堂岛接戴安娜。你知道巴里在哪么？”

“我不知道，他逃走了。有传闻说是蝙蝠侠故意放走他。”钢骨看着超人的背影，张扬的红色披风丝毫也没有褪色，“你打算重建统治政权？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“我曾相信我们做的事都是为了保护人类……但我被关在实验室的这几年，身上所有的武器都被摘除了，甚至连站都站不起来，但是那些人……他们怕我，有时候我只是不经意的看一眼就能让他们全身颤抖，就好像我是一个随时会跳起来撕碎他们喉咙的怪物。我不喜欢那种感觉。”

“难道你更愿意被困在那个狭小压抑的房间里，每天靠看老电影打发时间？”

“不……但也许我们的做法太偏激了。”钢骨回头看着几乎已经看不清的实验室大楼，“我倒是很羡慕巴里，如果他能跑掉，再也不用理会以前那些事。”

“他们全都是凶手。”

钢骨不解，“你说什么？”

“你刚才看的那个电影。”超人平静的看着钢骨，“整个车厢的人联合起来杀了那个死者，每人一刀，谁都不是无辜的。”

“……我明白了。”

“但他们并不是邪恶的，只是选择用自己的力量惩治了法律无法制裁的罪人。”超人拍了拍钢骨的肩膀，“现在开始工作吧。”

\-------------------------------------

“联系不到蝙蝠侠是什么意思？”总统大声咆哮，“当年他是怎么信誓旦旦的向我们保证监狱有多么牢固一定能困住那个恶魔，现在超人越狱了，他却成了缩头乌龟？”

“要我说这一定是蝙蝠侠的阴谋。”罗纳德在旁边煽风点火，“他从来就没想真正制裁那个恶魔，说不定这都是他早安排好的，不然怎么会刚好在发表反对之后几小时之内就让超人越狱呢？他从头到尾只是在耍我们。”

“蝙蝠侠不会这样做的，如果没有他的话我们至今还生活在统治政权的阴影下。”阿曼达站在一边辩解，“我相信超人的越狱只是个意外，蝙蝠侠可能正处于危险境地，我们应该帮助他。”

“人是会变的阿曼达，看看他最近做的事吧。什么时候你也成了蝙蝠侠的拥趸？”

“够了！”总统用力拍了一下桌子，“我们不能坐以待毙，行动要提前了。”

“你的意思是……”

“刚才我们收到消息，超人单枪匹马劫走了钢骨。看来他没那么快重组自己的队伍，我们要先把他的大本营连根拔掉。”罗纳德面色阴沉的把电话交给总统，“要感谢蝙蝠侠的演讲，现在那些不服管教的超能力者几乎全聚集到了哥谭，是时候下手了。”

“总统先生！”阿曼达一把按住电话，“不管蝙蝠侠是不是在我们这边，这个行为都是很愚蠢的，如果他真的投靠了超人，那么摧毁哥谭只会得到更疯狂的报复！”

“看起来蝙蝠侠已经选择了站在我们对面，不是么？”旁边的屏幕上随时都能看到蝙蝠侠的演讲，总统掀开阿曼达的手，“我们不会再向统治阵营屈服了，我倒要看看，是他还是我们可以失去的东西更多。”

\---------------------------------------

超人快速浏览钢骨整理出来的所有资讯，人类确实是一个神奇的种族，失去正联之后地球经历过无数次天灾人祸，但都顽强的挺了过来。记录中没有提到任何与蝙蝠侠有关的东西，但是超人知道布鲁斯一定在暗中殚精竭虑，也许他是对的，人类比想象中更坚强，值得拥有自主选择的权利。

“超人，好像不对劲。”钢骨过来打断了超人的思绪，“我接入了军方的卫星，发现有大批军队正在逼近哥谭。”

超人皱了皱眉，撇下钢骨快速向哥谭飞去。在那座连接恶魔之城的大桥上，先头部队正在和反对派对峙。超人悬停在高空，回忆起曾经戈登也是这样带领民众站在那里。

“我们不会让你们进入哥谭的！”领头的是一个身材健美皮肤黝黑的女人，从远处看有点像以前的蒙托亚，“政府没有权利逼迫我们做任何事，我们是自由的！”

“现在政府就要全权接管哥谭，不只是超能力者，你们所有负隅顽抗的人都犯了叛国罪。你们将面对的不会是小小的定位脚环，而是真正的监狱。为了避免更大的伤亡，我劝你们还是赶紧投降。”一个将军打扮的人站在前面，“接下来要到的东西可不会像我这么和颜悦色。”

“我们不会投降的。”说话的男孩有着与众不同的浅蓝色皮肤，电荷在他身边呲呲作响，“蝙蝠侠没有放弃我们，所以我们也不会放弃哥谭！”

“好吧，那么谈判破裂。”那个将军毫无诚意的表示了一下抱歉，“回头再看一眼你们‘美丽’的城市吧，核弹已经在路上了。”

人群中炸开了锅，也不知是谁先动了手，双方的人迅速打成一片，哥谭的民众不断冲击军队，想要从大桥上突围出去。那个蓝色皮肤的男孩用少的可怜的电流攻击身边的军人，很快就被打倒在地，士兵毫不犹豫的举起枪向他的头部射击。

但是预料中的血腥场面并没有发生，红蓝色的高大身影挡在男孩的面前，子弹从他缓缓张开的手掌落到地上。

“超人！”双方人马瞬间后退，周围鸦雀无声，所有人都露出恐惧的神色。

超人带着俯瞰众生的气势慢慢漂浮起来，他直视那些惧怕的眼神，“你们很多人还不知道，我回来了。”超人环顾四周，“三年前，当神明坠落的时候你们都在拍手叫好，但现在呢？你们得到自己想要的生活了么？”

“三年的痛苦煎熬让我想明白了很多事，我知道很多人的亲人因为我而逝去，你们可以恨我，也可以惧怕我，但也请不要忘了超人为什么而存在，保护弱者，创造一个更安全的世界才是我的理想。”

超人面对军队的汽车，他知道总统会通过那里的摄像头看见他，“我此行的目的并非复仇，而是希望弥补曾经的过错。就从这里，从大都会和哥谭开始，我给你们24小时，把所有军队撤出这两个城市，否则我只能亲自拜会了。”

屏幕前的总统一脸冷汗，“核弹布置好了吗？”

罗纳德把按钮放到总统面前，“都布置好了。”

“等等……这和之前的计划不一样！为什么是两枚核弹，而且瞄准的是……超人？”阿曼达看着屏幕，“福特将军知道么？”

“我们早就研究过，虽然核弹不能直接击毙超人，但是也会让他损失一部分能力，我们可以在他恢复期间发动总攻。”罗纳德阴沉的可怕，“现在他的帮手还没到，是最好的机会。”

“如果两枚核弹在那里爆炸，不止是哥谭和大都会，方圆100英里都会被夷为平地的！”阿曼达面色铁青，“那里还有很多我们的军队，他们没有时间撤离。”

“那么他们的牺牲将会被人民永远铭记。”总统毫不犹豫的按下按钮。

什么都没有发生，钢骨降落在超人身边，“我按照你的要求黑进了核弹的控制系统，暂时不会有事。”

超人听出了他刻意加重的‘暂时’，“蝙蝠侠说过，只要经受住挑战，穿过熊熊烈火，就必将引来光明。”他眼中射出红色的射线，把旁边的军车烧成灰烬，然后抬起头故意语意不详的说，“这次，我站在蝙蝠侠这边。你们还有23小时52分钟，滚出我的城市！”

军队迅速撤退，钢骨问超人，“万一他们卷土重来怎么办？”

“所以我要你随时监视政府的动向，有问题马上通知我。”超人转过身向那个孩子伸出手，“怎么样，受伤了吗？”

那个男孩浑身颤抖的后退，“别碰我，你这个恶魔！”

超人向前一步，“别害怕，我只是……”

“离他远点！”一枚子弹打在超人脸上，“哥谭不会向你屈服的！”

“我刚救了你们的命，你们怎么敢！”超人眼中发出愤怒的红光，热视线击中手枪，那人捂着被炸伤的手发出惨叫。

但这没有吓到其他人，反而激起了更多愤怒，即使知道无法伤害超人，他们还是抬起枪不断射击。那个孩子在掩护下连滚带爬的逃回人群中间，这让超人想起了之前钢骨惧怕他的样子，瞬间浇灭了他的怒火。

“看来我不怎么受欢迎。维克，我们走吧。”当他们离开了射程之外，还是有无数人放声咒骂，超人看着欲言又止的钢骨，“你想跟我说什么吗？”

“呃……我只是有点意外，你就这么走了。”

超人弹开制服上一片子弹的碎屑，“我不想再有更多杀戮了。”

\------------------------------------------

布鲁斯裹着床单，赤脚走在监狱的走廊上，顶棚上的大洞撕开了裂口，让南极的寒风直接灌了进来，虽然那个小小的囚室里相当暖和，但他不可能留在里面坐以待毙。为了节约能源外面的大厅本来就只维持了让机械正常工作的温度，现在更加寒冷，布鲁斯低声咒骂了一句，把床单裹的更紧，该死的超人连一件衣服都没给他留下。

他走到控制室面前，门上已经被热视线轰出一个大洞，这倒是省了他自己开门的功夫，所有通讯设备都被毁了，但布鲁斯还有别的办法，他走到墙边小心的拆开墙面，里面只有一个隐藏的应急按钮，可以接通蝙蝠洞和维恩大宅的电话，有时候最原始的反而是最可靠的。

电话响了几声但无人接听，布鲁斯烦躁的踱步，他只是在赌，超人重新出现而蝙蝠侠却无故失踪，也许威廉会因为不放心而回大宅看看。曾经布鲁斯身边有无数的伙伴，即使被抓也能得到足够的支持，但现在他几乎孤立无援，只能把一切赌在这条脆弱的电话线上。

第三次拨号之后他终于听到了回应，威廉的声音断断续续，“请问您是……”

“威廉。是我。”

“韦恩先生！你在哪？发生了好多事，我实在是不放心，所以……”

“叙旧的话一会再说。”布鲁斯知道他的时间不多，“我现在有点麻烦，需要你的帮助。”

“当然，当然，您一定要相信我，我已经不为罗纳德做事了，你的所有要求我都会好好做到的。”威廉的声音听起来像是要哭出来，“请不要放弃我。”

“威廉，你记好了。”布鲁斯实在没有安慰人的心情，“我要你去哥谭郊区的植物园找一位艾薇·佩珀小姐，然后告诉她，露西很好，让她别担心。”

“艾薇·佩珀……”威廉有些摸不着头脑，“露西是谁？”

“只要把我的话带到就行了，你自己……”布鲁斯感受到身后的凉风，他条件反射的向旁边一滚，超人已经站在他刚才的位置上。

“布鲁斯，你总是学不乖。”超人拉起地上狼狈的布鲁斯，“这就是你想到的办法，找毒藤女帮忙？恐怕她的植物也无法在这里的土地上生根。”

布鲁斯能从超人身上看到隐隐的怒气，“不然呢，躲在这里修生养性？”

“跟你通话的是谁？他好像很关心你嘛，新罗宾？”

“只是个朋友。” 布鲁斯冷淡地说。

“看起来你也没那么孤独嘛。”床单被布鲁斯像希腊式的礼服一样披在身上，但是在刚才的动作后有些凌乱，露出他的整个肩膀，超人把他拉到怀里，“布鲁斯，你知道我从哪来么？“，他停顿了一下说，“哥谭。”

这话题果然引起布鲁斯的注意，他马上紧张起来，“哥谭怎么样了？”

“政府想毁掉整个哥谭。” 超人略显得意地看着布鲁斯，“但是我把他们都赶走啦。”

“你才出去不到两天就和政府发生了那么大的冲突？哥谭是我的辖区，你没有资格……”

“他们要用核弹，如果不是维克及时修改了程序，‘你的哥谭’现在已经是一片焦土了。” 超人难以置信的看着布鲁斯，“是我救了维克才能阻止这一切的。”

“好，第一个钢骨，然后呢？海王和神奇女侠？” 布鲁斯试着挣开他，“如果你没有从这该死的监狱跑出去，我会有办法和政府斡旋的。”

“恐吓，威逼，利诱？你的办法就很高尚吗？”床单随着布鲁斯的动作一点点往下滑，露出腰腹部惹人遐想的咬痕和和偏紫红色的淤青，“布鲁斯，我真的不一样了，我没杀那些军人，而且还告诉他们我会站在你这边。”

“你说什么？”布鲁斯愤怒的推搡超人，床单全部滑落地上，但他顾不上寒冷，“你知不知道这样说会造成什么后果？他们会以为是我把你放出去的！”

“能有多少区别？我们现在的目标是一样的。” 看着怀中浑身赤裸的布鲁斯，超人越发觉得难以集中精神和他争吵，“那些受到迫害的超能力者可以成为我的同伴，我们的同伴。我们能推翻这个愚蠢的政府，建立一个更好的，用你的方法。”

“我的方法从来都不是这样。”布鲁斯冷笑，“人类没那么健忘，你以为短短三年他们就已经忘记你给他们的伤害了么？你太愚蠢了，克拉克。”

“我保护了他们。而你只能待在这里，什么都做不了。”超人手上的力量渐渐失控，在布鲁斯手腕上留下青肿，“你总是说有多少家庭因为我而破碎，为什么不想想还有多少人因为我而得到拯救？”

“人类不需要你来拯救。”布鲁斯额头上因为疼痛而冒出冷汗，“你的做法只会让哥谭陷入更危险的境地。你这个自以为是的混蛋！”

“我救了他们，他们却咒骂我，就像你一样忘恩负义。看来宽容不会得到尊重，只有力量才能让人臣服！”超人的手滑到布鲁斯背后，轻触他脊背上的伤痕，“你说的对，就应该让所有人都认为是你放我出去的，不会再有人支持你了，你只能留在我身边！”

“怎么，想把我的背再打断一次么？”布鲁斯用轻蔑的眼神瞪着超人，“尽管试试，看看我能不能重新站起来……打败你。”

“不要激怒我，布鲁斯。”超人气的咬牙切齿，“你以为我真的不会杀你么？”

“你是超人？！”一直沉默的威廉的声音非常不合时宜的响起，“不要伤害韦恩先生！”

布鲁斯在超人眼里看到一闪而过的杀意， “不，克拉克，他只是无关的人，别伤害他。”

“别伤害他？你不在乎我怎么对你，却要为他求情？”克拉克胸中腾起无名之火，“ 不如让他听听我是怎么‘伤害’你的？”

布鲁斯感觉到心跳加速：“威廉，关掉通讯……”

“什么？韦恩先生你到底在哪里？”

布鲁斯冲向通讯按钮，但超人轻松地一挥手，就使布鲁斯摔倒在地。超人不容反抗地把布鲁斯提起来压在冰冷的控制台上，布鲁斯下意识地往前逃，却被身后的人轻易握住胯骨拖回来，“怎么，你现在就要杀了我么？”

“你的命本来就在我手里。” 超人边不紧不慢地抚摸着他的脊背，边压低身体靠近布鲁斯。“不过现在，我只想让所有人知道，你是我的。“炙热的呼吸吐在耳边，然后又随着超人起身而慢慢消散。

毫无预料的，一道热视线从超人眼中射出，落在布鲁斯的后腰上。他被灼烧的痛感刺激得失控地仰头尖叫。

过了没多久，随着布鲁斯停止叫声，一个艾尔家族的盾型徽记出现在他的后腰上。

超人满意的看着标记，用冰冻呼吸轻轻吹过使烙印处温度降了下来。

不知何时威廉已经切断了通讯，超人松开手，布鲁斯的胯骨上还留着挣扎中造成的清晰指印，超人用手指绕着那个印记打圈，“如果我是那小子一定会后悔没把你刚才的叫声录下来。”

“这就是你想要的么？”布鲁斯趴在控制台上大口喘气，“像个暴徒一样用痛苦和暴力逼人屈服？”

“不……”超人又重复了一次，“不！”

“那你想要什么？超人。”布鲁斯的后腰还在隐隐作痛，他翻了身坐到地上，“人类不是你农场里的马驹，你不能简单的给他们打一个烙印然后每天放风两小时。人类是有思想的！”

“那些思想只是让他们更加贪婪，更加自私。”超人看着布鲁斯背上的旧伤痕，“你为政府做了那么多事，看看他们是怎么回报你的。”

“每个人都可能做出错误的决定，所以才更需要我们。”

“那我呢，我也需要……”超人蹲下来和布鲁斯平视，“在我打断你的脊椎的时候，你叫我记住那个时刻，我选择用拷问来实现‘大义’。我从来没有忘记过。”

“所以你选择了独裁和杀戮？”

“我选择的是和平。没有罪犯，没有战争，也不需要拷问和伤害。”

布鲁斯嗤之以鼻，“你太天真了。”

“我差一点就做到了。”超人看着他说，“不要再对抗我了。”

“你知道不可能。”布鲁斯避开超人的视线，“你阻止不了我，就像你也无法让哥谭向你臣服。”

“之前我救钢骨出来的时候，他以为我杀了你，我在他脸上看到了恐惧……？”

“你就是用恐惧治理这世界的，难道你忘了？”

“那只是对我的敌人！”超人激动的反驳，“但我们曾经是患难与共的战友，他应该信任我，支持我，而不是惧怕我。”

“你还不明白么，克拉克，不管你治下的世界表面上有多么安宁，恐惧却始终萦绕在每个人心里，他们不敢说话，他们不敢奔跑。如果人类失去了表达自己思想的权利，那么整个世界，就与牢笼无异。”

“你说的不对，我严惩那些罪犯，禁止集会斗殴，那都是为了保护大家，我不希望再有无辜的家庭经受和你我一样的痛苦。难道生命不是最重要的么？”

布鲁斯轻轻摇了摇头，“克拉克，有些东西远比生命重要。”

“可……”通讯器中传来钢骨的呼叫，超人站起来，“维克，怎么了？”

“我收到总统的信息，他想跟你谈判。”

“什么时候？”

“明天中午，他在白宫等你。”

超人看了一眼布鲁斯，他只是用手背掩住眼睛，好像什么都没听到，“告诉总统，我会按时赴约。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

ＴＢＣ


	3. Chapter 3

超人回到曾经的正义大厅，虽然大都会已经焕然一新，这里却没有任何变化，慢慢升起的太阳把被摧毁的半边圆顶映的血红，地板上满是碎片残骸，那些狰狞的印记好像随时在提醒着曾经的失败。

地面上的设施毁坏大半，好在他们的主要设备都在地下，钢骨已经修复了主要系统，看起来运转良好。超人向钢骨点了点头，“把系统升级一下，我要首先恢复所有监控。”

“大都会的监控已经全部接入，目前一切正常。”钢骨熟练的操作系统，大屏幕上出现了无数画面，“不过哥谭那边有点麻烦，蝙蝠侠用的是自己的系统，我还没有突破他的防火墙。”

超人的目光停留在一个不起眼的角落，“没关系，我相信哥谭可以保护自己。”

“接下来要怎么做？”

超人思考着，与政府抗衡需要更多的筹码，如今戴安娜是亚马逊的囚犯，哈尔和塞尼斯托远在OA，亚瑟手中的亚特兰蒂斯大军是他最好的选择。“帮我连接亚特兰蒂斯。”

“呃……”钢骨迟疑了一会，“好吧，你说了算。”

单调的通讯音持续了很久，亚瑟像是从什么地方匆匆忙忙赶过来，“超人，他们把你放出来了？”

“准确的说是我逃出来了。”超人直截了当的说，“我刚夺回大都会，现在需要亚特兰蒂斯的军队来和人类政府抗衡。”

“人类？”亚瑟的眼神冷了下来，“我为什么要与陆地人对抗。”

“根据我们签订的联盟条约……”

“联盟？超人，早就没有联盟了。”

“我是失败过一次。”超人不喜欢亚瑟冷漠的态度，“但现在我回来了，我要把大家重新聚到一起，恢复原来的秩序。”

“恢复成什么样？是你高高在上对我们颐气指使的时候，还是带着黄灯戒指四处散播恐惧的时候。又或者……是你把亚特兰蒂斯城丢进荒芜沙漠里的时候？”

“亚瑟！你知道我这三年在哪么？一个人被关在南极，日日只能对着冰冷的墙壁。而你非但没有得到惩罚， 还能继续的做你的海王。我不想追究你为什么没有过来营救，你又有什么资格这样指责我？”

“我是亚特兰蒂斯人，陆地人的法律无权制裁我。而且我做的一切只是为了自己的子民。”亚瑟昂着头丝毫也没有惧色，“你知道这颗星球上的海洋有多宽广么？我与你不同，也许你可以把自己打造成统营的首领，但我早已是这片大海的国王。我不会再向你妥协了，那不是我的战斗。”

“就这样让我们曾经的努力付诸东流？”

“那本来就是你一厢情愿的事情，你以为正联的其他人真的是因为你的理念而跟随你的么，他们的忠诚都是你收买或者胁迫来的。”

超人眼中泛起红光，“你怎么敢这么说！”

“大海是我的领域，我不怕你，超人。”亚瑟像一个真正的王者露出蔑视的神情，“而且说实话，哪怕再也见不到地表了，对我来说也无所谓。”

超人的手撑在操作台上，留下深深的指印，“你这是逼我亲自去‘请你’么？海王。”

“等等。”钢骨在旁边插话，“亚瑟，我们曾经是一个团队，为了共同的目标并肩战斗，难道你从来没有怀念那些日子？”

“我怀念的只有建立统治政权之前的日子。”亚瑟看着超人，“如果地球需要我，我愿意站出来。但如果是你需要我，抱歉，我不想再管你们陆地人的那些破事了。”

通讯被切断了，钢骨心有余悸的看着愤怒的超人，“你真的要去亚特兰蒂斯？”

“他无权这样单方面撕毁条约！”超人觉得钢骨的态度与三年前有很大的不同，“维克，你为什么总是用那种眼神看我，我们不是伙伴么？”

“我们是……”钢骨转移开话题，“别忘了你要跟总统谈判的，没有多少时间了。”

“解决了亚特兰蒂斯的事我就到。如果我迟到了，就让他们等着！”

\------------------------------------

“总统先生，就是这里。”罗纳德把总统带进一个实验室，“您说想亲自看一看成果。”

总统擦了擦额头上汗珠，“你确定超人不会发现？”

“放心吧，房间的外墙都是隔铅的，而且我们还配备了专门的声波干扰装置，超人什么都不会知道。”罗纳德拿出一副墨镜递给总统，同时向旁边的工作人员点了点头，“可以开始了。”

实验室中间是三台看起来像离子炮一样的大型装置，仪器开始运转，发出暗红色的光波，实验员把能量推到最大，三条光波同时向中间射出，汇聚成一个明亮的红色光球。

总统看着那个光球，“强度够么？”

“按照资料显示，这个程度的红太阳光线应该可以让超人失去所有能力。虽然时间不长，但是足够我们给他造成致命一击了。不过西奥博士说还要再加几个稳定器防止过载，我们还需要几天的时间去准备。”

“超人身边只有一个钢骨，应该也不敢轻举妄动，谈判的时候我会先稳住他。一定要准备充分，不能再像上次的核弹一样草率了。”

“说起那件事。”罗纳德挥了挥手让实验员关闭了机器，“总统先生，你不觉得奇怪么？钢骨怎么能在那么短的时间内破解我们的防火墙，那可是军方的最高机密。”

“你的意思是……我们中间有内鬼？”

“阿曼达·沃勒。”

“沃勒很有能力，而且她帮我们做了很多事。”

“表面上的忠诚代表不了什么，她一直和那些超能力者过从甚密。我建议从现在开始所有的决定都不能再让她参与了。”

“这倒不是问题。但我要的是万无一失。”总统摘下墨镜，“击倒超人的机会可能只有一次，要杜绝所有的意外。”

“你指的是蝙蝠侠？”罗纳德跟着总统走出实验室，“如果他真的投靠了超人，应该会来偷走芯片。”

“毁掉芯片。”

“什么？”罗纳德一惊，他看了看四周，凑到总统身边压低声音，“今天才第三天。”

“我根本不在乎是不是蝙蝠侠放走超人，反正他也不会站在我这边。我已经受够了蝙蝠侠和他的哥谭。既然有这个机会，我绝对不能再让他活着坏我的事。”

“但是解锁芯片需要三个人的DNA。”

“我不管你用什么理由去搞定豪斯将军和诺里斯博士，今天就要毁掉芯片。”总统阴沉的扫了罗纳德一眼，“如果你做不到，那我只能换一个更有能力的幕僚长了。”

罗纳德额头上冒出涔涔冷汗，“我会做到的。”

“很好，这件事决不能透出去一点风声。”总统满意的点了点头，“决战就定在四天后，我们要做完三年前就该完成的事。”

\-------------------------------------------

地球之所以蔚蓝美丽是因为广阔的海洋，但海洋并非安静友好，它总是像个怪兽一样对外来者发出咆哮，然后把它喜欢不喜欢的东西全数吞入肚中。超人被包围在冰冷无光的海水中，挥手赶走一条奇形怪状的鱼儿。

在他超级视力所及的最深处有一片光点，那是深海中最璀璨的明珠，也是人类无法踏足的世界，亚特兰蒂斯城。他加快速度，向那座美丽的城市游去。

“停下，外来者。”一个守卫把超人拦在屏障之外，在看清他的样子后，“你……你是超人！”

超人对这种反应已经见怪不怪，“让你们的国王出来见我。”

“陛下现在有很重要的事，他不能……”超人用X视线确认了亚瑟正在一间有点奇怪的卧室里，他无心多谈，推开守卫自己闯了进去，那个守卫犹豫再三还是没有胆量阻拦。路上无数亚特兰蒂斯人用他听不懂的语言对他指指点点，但他没有理会。穿过一排辉煌繁复的长廊来到房前，正要推门的时候超人猛然反应了过来。

这不是卧室……这里是一间产房。

超人用X视线窥视着屋内，媚拉躺在产床上，亚瑟正紧紧握着她的手，俯身在她耳边轻声安慰。不知过了多久，一声响亮的啼哭回荡在屋内，护士小心的抱出那个小生命，那么脆弱又那么强大，浑身都绽放着生命的光辉。

“是个女儿。”亚瑟小心的接过那个孩子，温柔的放进媚拉怀里，“看她的红头发，像你一样漂亮。”

媚拉红色的长发凌乱的披散着，面色苍白，疲惫不堪，却美的那样惊心动魄，那是只属于一个母亲的光华。超人被这情景深深怔住，他关闭了X视线，失去了怒火。

守卫战战兢兢的跟在超人身后，在反复确认了超人没有进门的意思后他小心翼翼的问，“要我现在进去通报一声么？”没有得到回答，于是他踌躇一会还是敲了敲门走了进去。

那个守卫在亚瑟耳边说了几句话，亚瑟错愕的回头，脸上还带着没来得及收住的笑容，他低头在女儿的额头上亲吻一下，又帮媚拉理了理汗湿的长发，然后才表情凝重的走出产房，但是外面已经没有了超人的身影。

\--------------------------------------

超人回到监狱的时候布鲁斯正盘腿坐在那张小小的单人床上，呼吸均匀，双目紧闭，身体放松，两只手自然的垂在膝盖上，虽然赤身裸体，却感觉不到一丝情色的意味。

昨天的疯狂之后布鲁斯无视了超人伸出的手，默默捡起床单自己挪回了囚室，超人没有在意，他能容忍布鲁斯骨子里的固执。只是在他走回大厅后用热视线直接焊住了房门，离开这里的唯一路径就只剩天顶上那个大洞，当然布鲁斯不会去向大自然挑战，即使他能依靠技巧攀援上去，最近的人类基地也远在几百里外，在零下40多度的寒风里不到一小时就会被冻死。

而现在布鲁斯很安静，安静到连胸口的起伏都几乎感觉不到，如果不是拥有超级感官，超人甚至要怀疑他是不是还活着。他用X视线仔细扫描布鲁斯的身体，肋骨上的裂痕看起来是几个月前的旧伤，腰侧还有一块子弹的碎片，但最触目惊心的还是背上的支架，无数钛合金的薄片植入皮下，支撑起摇摇欲坠的脊柱，那两块在超人盛怒之下被粉碎的脊椎已经由人造物质取代，连接处有一个类似活塞的精密装置，完美的模拟着脊柱的伸缩运动。

“看够了么？”布鲁斯睁开眼睛，“如果你想学冥想，我倒是认识一个不错的老师。”

“冥想？”超人收回视线，“那你都在想什么？”

“什么也不想，冥想就是为了让我摒弃杂念。”布鲁斯舒展身体站起来，皮肤上满是令人羞怯的痕迹，他也懒得拿什么东西遮掩，“我以为你这次来至少会给我带件衣服，让囚犯赤身裸体难道是氪星的什么奇怪风俗么？”

“我觉得你不穿衣服的样子挺好的，而且谁知道你能用一件衣服玩出什么花样。毕竟你是个‘逃脱大师’。”

布鲁斯无视了超人语气里的讽刺，“你去找过亚瑟了？”

“你怎么知道？”

“你需要军队，而现在唯一能给你提供这种帮助的只有亚瑟，所以你一定会去找他。”布鲁斯皱着鼻子，“而且你闻起来就像一条咸鱼。”

“世界最伟大的侦探？那你猜不猜得到他是怎么回答我的。”

“当然，他拒绝了。”

那一瞬间布鲁斯以为超人会发火，但他只是轻轻皱了皱眉，“你知道媚拉怀孕了么？”

布鲁斯微微睁大眼睛，然后又显得有点失落，“看来他已经不愿意和我们分享任何事了。”

“他说即使再也见不到地表，对他来说也无所谓。所以亚特兰蒂斯不可能再支持我了，这对你来说是好消息么？”

“不，失去朋友无论如何都不会是好事。”

“我差点就要跟亚瑟打起来，要不是正好赶上媚拉生产……”超人转过身去背对着布鲁斯，“是个女儿，非常可爱。”

布鲁斯看不到克拉克脸上的表情，“亚瑟没做错什么，他应该享受自己的人生。”

“那我做错了什么？”超人的脊背不易察觉的颤抖着，“本来我也该有个女儿，像路易斯一样聪明漂亮，像我一样强壮，她是拉奥赐予我最美的礼物。”

“克拉克……”这么多年他们一直回避着这个问题，好像那个伤口从未愈合过，只要提起就会撕裂血淋淋的疤痕。“小丑做的所有事都不是你的错。”

“那我制裁他就不可原谅吗？”

“记不记得我跟你说过，如果我拥有你的力量，做法不会与你有任何差别。但你不是我，你该做的比我更好。”布鲁斯觉得克拉克需要一个拥抱，但他伸出的手却停在了离克拉克肩膀一寸的位置，“很久之后我才明白，我说错了。”

“哼，所以你终于看清了我的真面目，对我彻底失望了？”

“不，克拉克，我是对自己失望。我沉浸在自己偏执的世界中，忘了不管你有多么强大的力量，其实还是个普通人，你像我们所有人一样都会犯错。”

克拉克惊讶的回头，看到布鲁斯来不及收回去的手，“你的意思是……”

布鲁斯却转开了话题，“你和总统的谈判怎么样？”看到超人露出防备他笑了笑，“怎么，不敢告诉我？怕我在这里还能搞事？”

“所有的军队都已经撤出大都会和哥谭了。现在大都会和哥谭属于我了。而且萨缪尔总统还答应会撤销超能者监控法案。到时候我们会再坐下来好好谈。”看到布鲁斯惊讶的神情超人颇有些得意，“你不得不承认很多时候力量代表的就是权力。”

布鲁斯却是一脸凝重，“什么时候？”

“什么？”

“撤销法案，还有你们的下次谈判。”

“他说需要一些时间处理舆论和司法问题，希望我暂时不要引发冲突，下次谈判是四天后。”

“四天……”布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，视线已经飘向天花板，但是超人知道他什么都没看，这只是思考的习惯性动作。过了一会，布鲁斯重新看着他，“听着，克拉克，曾经的错误已经酿成，但是只要有勇气面对过去，没有什么是不能修补的。”

克拉克充满期待的看着他，“你的意思是要留下来帮我么？”

“正好相反，你必须放我出去。”

如同一盆水倾泻而下，瞬间浇灭了克拉克眼中的光芒，他冷冷的看着布鲁斯，“那不可能。”

“我大概能猜到萨缪尔总统想干什么，你得让我离开这，解决这个危机。”

“没有危机，有我在你根本不用担心什么总统。”

“你不明白，克拉克，曾经你身边有很多强大的队友，而现在萨缪尔总统算准了你不会在重建联盟之前大肆行动，根本没有谈判，他也不会废除法案，他需要的只是拖延时间，准备充分以后……”

超人对此嗤之以鼻，“用四天时间布局打败我？”

“也许他能做到，也许不能，无论如何都只会是一场悲剧。克拉克，我不能就这样坐等悲剧发生。”

“不必再说了。”超人突然捞住布鲁斯的腰飞了起来，瞬间就到了监狱之外，寒风吹在布鲁斯身上就像利刃，他只好扯住披风拼命把身体缩进超人怀里。超人单手搂着布鲁斯，故意不去帮他遮挡，“如果你总是这么主动多好。”

“这算什么？”布鲁斯牙齿打颤，“警告？”

“别着急。”超人转过头用热视线扫向监狱，地下瞬间变成一片火海，又在南极的寒风里迅速消散，那座关了他三年的监狱只剩一片丑陋焦黑的痕迹。

“噢……建造这座监狱可是花了我不少功夫。”布鲁斯表情复杂的看着地面，“你真不该这么做。”

“会面倒是提醒了我一件事，他们也许会猜到你被我控制了，所以我不能再把你留在这里。”超人用空出来的那只手在披风的暗袋里拿出一个小小的针剂，不等布鲁斯反应迅速刺进他的后颈，布鲁斯的身体顿时软了下来。超人用披风仔细把他裹好，“接下来路程有点长，所以你最好是休息一会。”

\------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

太阳还没有完全升起，空气中带着露水特有的清冽，艾薇坐在一堆藤蔓中间，轻声哼着不知名的小调，皮肤翠绿欲滴，在没有人的时候她不需要刻意控制外表。

“毒藤。”超人拨开挡住他的树叶，“你看起来很悠闲嘛。”

“为什么不呢？”艾薇轻松的抬起头，就好像超人理所应该飘在她面前，“阳光很好不是么？”

统治阵营和反抗军的战斗持续了五年，哥谭的罪犯或是死去或是入狱，毒藤女却一直巧妙的置身事外，她可能是哥谭最难对付的人。毒藤女并不在植物园里，这一点在超人知道布鲁斯想求助毒藤的时候就已经确认过了，超人找到她都花了不少功夫，威廉更不可能把蝙蝠侠的话带到。超人看着艾薇，“植物需要阳光，我也是。你从来没有对抗过我，所以我想你应该是个聪明人。”

“真让人受宠若惊。”艾薇浅笑着，“超人专程跑过来拉拢我？”

“我不是想从你这里得到什么，只是想提醒你不要做对自己不利的事，也不要帮不该帮的人。”

“看来我不如你以为的那么聪明，不该帮的人是指谁？”

“我是说……”超人想了想，“露西很好，你别担心。”

“嗯？我倒是有个侄女叫露西，但我们不太熟。”不管艾薇在想什么，她脸上都没有任何表示，“你知道我更熟悉lily。”

“我已经警告过你了，如果让我发现……”超人感到自己的体温升高，全身的血液都像要沸腾起来，“你对我用了花粉？”

“明明是你突然闯进我的花园，我可没法控制自己的……魅力。”

“你在做蠢事！”超人一把扭断旁边的树枝，却有更多藤蔓缠上他的手脚，“你以为这些东西能拦住我吗？”

“噢，亲爱的，她们可不是为了拦住你。男人啊，总是那么容易受到影响。”一条藤蔓把艾薇送到超人面前，她伸出手肆无忌惮的在他形状较好的胸肌上打圈，“反正都来了，你说我们是干正事呢，还是找乐子。”

“不想死的话就离我远点。”但超人发现自己竟然在享受她的碰触，“你的小把戏不可能影响我很久的。”

“不用很久，我是个容易满足的人。”一朵巨大的花苞在他们头顶慢慢膨大，艾薇环住超人的脖子，鲜绿色的嘴唇贴上他的，那两片剧毒的嘴唇品尝起来竟然是异常的甜美，与此同时那朵花苞在他们头顶绽开，无数金色的花粉飘洒在周围，如同童话一样梦幻。

“欢乐时光总是很短暂。”超人睁开的眼中没有焦距，暂时失去了意识，艾薇从怀里拿出一颗种子郑重的藏在超人身上，“布鲁斯，你说过不到万不得已不会问我要这东西，不过你竟然让超人来找我，想必也是走投无路了吧。”

艾薇在植物的掩映下迅速撤退，她回头看了一眼还在昏迷的超人，“蝙蝠侠，我已经遵守约定，帮过这次之后我们就互不相欠，以后你和你的男朋友都别再来烦我了。”

\-------------------------------------

布鲁斯醒来的时候已经在一间颇具外星气息的卧室里，身上穿着一件黑色紧身衣，外面套着红色丝绒质地的氪星传统长袍，脖子上还带着一个项圈。他抬起头，旁边的电子钟告诉他这已经是第二天，昏迷让他失去了宝贵的16个小时。布鲁斯皱了皱眉起身下床。

这里是超人在孤独堡垒的卧室，生活区是大战中唯一没有被毁掉的地方，所以布鲁斯也没有花时间仔细检查过。他走进角落里的浴室，从镜子里观察颈上的项圈。银色的材质像是金属，但是带着水晶的触感，项圈贴的很紧，只能勉强插入一只手指。他仔细检查一了圈，没有任何接口和按钮，这东西完美的连成一体，就像是天生长在他的脖子上。

布鲁斯走出浴室，卧室的门开着，布鲁斯不认为这是克拉克的疏忽，从这个房间出门需要穿过两条走廊才能到达控制室，他的权限肯定已经被收回了，但是布鲁斯能做的还有很多。

布鲁斯在门口张望，看不到克拉克的踪迹，他快步走出卧室，但是刚迈出两步，一阵强烈的电流从项圈中发出，直达全身的猛烈痛感让他头脑出现一瞬间的空白，直直向后倒去。他躺在地上缓了一会，终于明白了这个项圈的作用，刚才倒地的时候肯定磕破了舌头，现在满嘴都是血腥味，舌头却好像已经不存在了。

身体慢慢恢复控制，但没等布鲁斯爬起来，下一次的电击已经来临，他拖着几乎麻木的身体爬回卧室。趴在地上大口喘气。

“只要你离开这个房间，项圈就会每15秒发出一次电流攻击你的神经中枢。我很惊讶你接受了两次电击竟然还有意识。”克拉克不知从哪里飘了出来，“本来应该事先警告你的，不过我想让你自己尝试一下，这样效果更好。满意么？”

布鲁斯慢慢从地上爬起来，揉了揉麻木的下巴，“幼稚。”

“毕竟你总是让人很难猜透。”超人让开门口，一个拥有细长四肢的机器人端着食物走进屋里，“吃点东西吧，我不虐待俘虏。”

布鲁斯瞟了一眼那个机器人，“你一大早就跑出去找毒藤女？”

“总比咸鱼的味道强。”超人低头闻了闻自己的制服，“毒藤女根本不在你说的那个地方。我花了两天才找到她。所以不管你打的什么主意，那个威廉都不可能帮的到你了。”

布鲁斯走过去帮超人拍掉那些顽强黏在他制服上的草籽，不动声色的把种子收进掌中，“让我猜猜，她摆了你一道？”

“我一直都讨厌毒藤女那些下三滥的计量。”超人用手背狠狠擦拭自己的嘴唇，“她把我……反正等我回过神的时候她已经跑了，我甚至想不起来那段时间发生过什么。”

“所以你被她……”布鲁斯脸上的表情可算是幸灾乐祸，“打住，不用告诉我细节了。”

“这好笑么？”超人能明显感觉到布鲁斯较之昨天轻松不少，“你是故意引我去找毒藤女的？”

布鲁斯不置可否的耸了耸肩。

“你知道威廉不可能找到毒藤，所以那些话是说给我听的？”超人用手指勾住布鲁斯脖子上的项圈，把他带离地面，“你利用我把消息传给毒藤女，到底有什么阴谋？”

“你怎么不直接去问毒藤。”布鲁斯的脸因为缺氧而涨的通红，心跳也变得凌乱起来，“咳……放开……”

“别在我眼皮子底下耍花样。“超人把布鲁斯丢到地上，“我知道你重建堡垒的时候给自己留了很多后门，但是别忘了这里所有东西效忠的都是我。”

“放心吧，我不会两次踩进同一个坑里的。”布鲁斯摇摇晃晃的站起来，调整了好一会才稳住呼吸，他转身拿起托盘上的食物，“你们氪星人对食物的品味和服装一样糟糕，你要自己试试么？”

超人知道这是布鲁斯已经无意再谈，他也没有时间全部耗在这里，堡垒的防御应该可以困住布鲁斯。超人转身离开卧室，在门关闭的时候布鲁斯又开口了，“不管你要去哪，最好是先把这身闻起来像抢劫了整间花店的衣服换下来。”

\----------------------------------------

希波吕忒站在山巅，任由海风吹乱她的长发，三年的时光对于不老不死的神祗来说不过是弹指一挥间。她抬起头看着超人，“你来找我的女儿么。外星人。”

“是的，我来找戴安娜。”超人看着她身边全副武装的亚马逊战士，“女王陛下，戴安娜是我重要的朋友，我并不想与她的同胞战斗。”

“我认为我的女儿也想见你。”希波吕忒指了指旁边的一个士兵，“她会带你去见戴安娜的。”

“我不是来探监的，我要带戴安娜离开这里。”

“离不离开要由我女儿自己决定。”希波吕忒举起手中的长矛，“不过亚马逊人从来都不惧怕战斗。”

超人跟着那人来到天堂岛腹地一个隐秘的花园，戴安娜穿着简单的长裙，乌黑的长发整齐的束在脑后，她看向超人，“卡尔，你来了。”

“看到我你并不吃惊？”

戴安娜拉着超人在长椅上坐下，“我知道人类不可能永远困住你。”

“你的情况比我想象中要好。我以为她们会把你关在黑暗的监狱里。”

“不，我的姐妹们并不会这样对我。”戴安娜看着花园深处一块石碑，“你看到那个了么，那是阿尔忒弥斯的墓碑。我请求母亲让我在这里陪她。”

超人知道阿尔忒弥斯是戴安娜的恩师，为了保护希波吕忒而死，“戴安娜，我是来接你离开的，你不必整天对着一块墓碑了，跟我回大都会吧。”

“不。”戴安娜说，“卡尔，我不会跟你走的。”

“为什么？”超人无法理解，“戴安娜，你一直是我最坚定的盟友。”

“是的。”超人已经很多年没有在戴安娜脸上看到轻松的笑容了，“卡尔，你那么强大，比我见过的任何神祗都更强，所以我曾经很仰慕你。”

“曾经？”

“路易斯死后我以为自己可以接替她站在你身边，成为你最信任的人。但是我错了，你心里最深处的位置从来都不是留给我的。”

“戴安娜……”超人并非对戴安娜的感情毫无知觉，但他选择不去回应，“你一直我最珍视的朋友。”

“我相信，而且那也不是我拒绝的理由。”戴安娜坦然的看着超人，“卡尔，你抬头看看这天堂岛，我和姐妹们已经在这里平静的生活了几千年，我和自己的亲人兵戎相见，失去了阿尔忒弥斯，还差点害死了自己的母亲，而最终得到了什么呢？”

“那是因为阿瑞斯的挑唆。”

“不，卡尔，宙斯远比你想象中睿智。他已经守护了这个世界一万两千年，就因为我们的错误行径，他对整个世界失去了信心，诸神抛弃了我们。”

超人不知自己该如何反驳。

“你知道么，她，我的那个同位体离开之前曾经跟我说，永远不要忘了亚马逊为谁而战。”戴安娜停顿了一下，“现在我还没有想明白，不过好在我有永恒的生命可以用来思考。”

没有任何东西可以动摇一个亚马逊战士的决心，超人知道已经不需要再说什么了，他站起来。

“那么……戴安娜，再见。”

戴安娜给了超人一个拥抱，“也许有一天我终会想通的，诸神还会重新降临这个世界。”

超人升空离开，直到天堂岛变成视野中小小的黑点，他回头看去，戴安娜也在仰望天空，像是感应到他的视线，戴安娜挥了挥手，超人从她口型中读出，“再见，卡尔，希望到时候我们还能并肩作战。”

\------------------------------

重新踏进卧室超人闻到一阵不太寻常的味道，像是栗子花混合着汗味的淡淡腥味。布鲁斯正和面前的机器人对打，超人承认自己永远猜不透他能做到什么，“它不是负责给你送饭的么？”

“没错，不过我稍微修改了一下程序。”那个机器人的速度很快，但是布鲁斯动作更加灵活，他轻巧的避开攻击，“我需要运动来保持自己的身体状态。”

“永远都别小看蝙蝠侠，对吧。”宽大的红色外袍在布鲁斯的动作中不断被掀起，露出里面被黑色紧身衣包裹的肌肉线条，“我刚才去找戴安娜了。”

“哦。”布鲁斯呼吸有点急促，“顺利吗？”

“她很好，至少比我之前的情况好。”

布鲁斯听出超人语气中的失落，“你没把她带回来？”

“是她自己不想走。她说不知道自己该为谁而战，需要多一些时间来想清楚。”

“对于她来说三年的时光确实有点太短暂了。”布鲁斯伸手挡住攻击，用脚把机器人踢倒在地，“不过能开始思考总是好的。”

“哈尔在OA，鹰女已经回到了自己的星球。”超人的声音充满了受挫感，“只剩下巴里了。”

布鲁斯的动作停顿了一下，“你要去找巴里？”

“我知道他在大战前就选择了离开，但其实我没有怨恨过他。”

“我劝你不要去打扰他。他和我们不一样，他是……好人。”

“我该感激你没把自己排除在恶人之外么？”超人苦笑，“我想过他会拒绝的，远在我去找亚瑟和戴安娜之前，但是我现在需要盟友，他的力量对我来说很重要。”

“如果得不到盟友呢？”机器人顽强的从地上起来，又被布鲁斯一拳打倒，“即使是陌生人也好过多一个敌人吧。”

“你说巴里是敌人？怎么可能。”

“克拉克，你心里清楚。”

“我受够了你的这种态度。”布鲁斯的注意力一直放在那个机器人上，这让超人有些不满，“其实你没说错，我确实和你不一样，我能做的比你多的多。所以我才不能容忍自己被关在那个与世隔绝的囚室里。反思有什么意义，只有行动才能修补错误！”

“那我可以给你一个建议。”布鲁斯说，“把投射仪修好，放泰坦出来。”

“他们可不是我的盟友。”

“如果你接下来要的做的事情是正确的，他们为什么不会站在你这边？”

超人一时语塞，“那你呢？布鲁斯。你还想离开么？”

“我必须离开。”布鲁斯用一个漂亮的飞踢结束了战斗，那个机器人发出呲呲的声音再也起不来了。

“那我们也没什么可说的了。我会再派一个送饭机器人，这次别再把它打坏了。”

“等等，克拉克。”可能是刚才的运动扯到了旧伤，布鲁斯用手揉着腰后，“你对自己的力量太自信了，人类没有你想象的那么不堪一击。”

“地球上已经没有氪石了。”超人低头思索，“你把强化药剂的资料给了政府？”

“卢瑟死后我销毁了所有数据。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“即使你有高于人类百倍的思考速度，却始终不了解人心，之前的五年你的政权可以稳定是因为大部分的人类依然相信你是在保护他们。”

“我确实是啊。”

“事实如何并不重要，人们只会相信他们愿意相信的东西，而且即自私又自大。我说这些并非要让你对人类失去信心，但如果你以为他们只是躲在危险后面瑟瑟发抖的小白兔那就大错特错了。”

克拉克瞪着布鲁斯，“你想说什么。”

“不要杀，一个也不要。”

“他们会逼我杀人？”

“人民的力量是最强大的，如果所有人都认准了你是个邪恶的外星人，就再也不会有回头的机会了。”

超人愣住了，“你认为我想回头么？”

“克拉克，我了解你，就像你了解我一样深。这几天我一直在思考为什么我会让你成功越狱出来。那不是因为你比我聪明，而是因为我知道你的道歉是真诚的。你后悔了。”

布鲁斯的话第一次让超人产生了想要逃避的念头，“不……”

“所以你没有强迫亚瑟，所以你尊重戴安娜的选择。”布鲁斯上前一步逼迫超人看着他的眼睛，“超人，想想我们最初建立正义联盟的目的。”

“不要跟我说教！”超人伸手挥开布鲁斯，一下就把他推倒在地。

“看看你现在的样子。”布鲁斯坐在地上，“你到底在怕什么？”

“该害怕的是你。你以为我失去了亚瑟和戴安娜就会退缩么，至少他们是可能回来的，再看看你身边的盟友，恐怕只能在天堂里见了吧。”

“不，我知道自己没资格上天堂。”布鲁斯站起来，运动结束后的身体丝毫也没有放松下来，“那你呢？你有面对地狱的觉悟吗？”

“布鲁斯，你三年前就该杀了我的。是什么绊住你的手脚，又是那一套虚伪的道德标准么？”

“杀不杀你我的手上都已经沾满了血腥。太多杀戮，已经够了……”

“我明白了，你把我当成了小丑。”超人说，“告诉我实话吧，和我对抗的时候，是不是能让你想起以前和他一起玩的那些小游戏？”

“滚出去。”布鲁斯低着头。

“这里是我家，你不能……”

“出去！”

“我真的没想到都这么多年了，你还是放不下他。”超人不知道是什么让布鲁斯突然气的浑身颤抖，“小丑对你来说就这么重要么？”

布鲁斯猝不及防地向超人扑了过去，超人躲闪不及被他撞倒在地，布鲁斯巧妙的锁住超人的手脚，超人这才发现布鲁斯的情况不对，他的体温太高了，双手也在微微发抖，“血流加速，体温升高，瞳孔放大，布鲁斯，你又做了什么？”

布鲁斯剧烈喘息着，整个脸颊都因为生理反应而都微微发红，“你的废话太多了，滚出去，要不打一场？”

“认真的？没氪石？”超人轻易挣脱了布鲁斯的钳制，试着去探他的额头，不料布鲁斯抓住他的手臂就是一个背摔，这让超人想起以前他们做过的那些格斗训练，他故意不用超能力和布鲁斯周旋。

但事实证明蝙蝠侠的格斗技巧远在他之上，在第三次被摔在地上的时候超人终于没了耐心。他用了一点超级速度扣住布鲁斯的手腕试图把他抓住，但是布鲁斯就像早猜到他的想法，矮身一扫就让超人失去了平衡，直接向后倒在床上。

刚才的运动让布鲁斯的情况更加不好，超人用X视线看出他的激素水平已经上升到危险的边缘，“布鲁斯，你这是……”

“操你的！”布鲁斯莫名的彪出一句脏话，他爬到床上，低声念了一句氪星语，床头突然伸出两条锁链，把卡尔的双手绑了起来。

卡尔眸光微闪，“你也被花粉影响了？”

布鲁斯却不回答他，只是急切地去摸索他的制服拉链。卡尔只好微微飘起来，好让他能顺利地拉开拉链。

“我以为你会自己解决？”

制服被一点点脱下，露出超人完美如古希腊雕塑般的身躯，任何战斗都没有在他身上留下伤疤。

“你以为我没有？别假装你的超级嗅觉失灵了。” 超人终于明白了他刚走进来的时候闻到的味道是什么，他想象着布鲁斯眼神迷离，衣衫半敞着，张开腿躺在床上撸动下身，阴茎高高立起，一只手快速地摩擦阴茎试着用力地挤出液体。汗水顺着脸颊滑下，他已经不知动作了多久，但体内的燥热感丝毫没有褪去。这个画面让超人立刻勃起了。

布鲁斯不再理卡尔，转过身背对着他跪坐着，把手伸到脖颈后，开始随意地脱下身上的氪星服饰，先是外套的丝绒般的红色半身长袍，然后是黑色的全身底衣。

卡尔被大开地锁着双手，好整以暇地看着他，但在看到最后逐渐从后腰露出的家徽烙印时，还是不由感到喉咙一紧，“这个标记在这里真是性感极了……”，他突然反应过来，“你要上我？”

“如果我说是呢？”布鲁斯伏身伸手拿出床头柜里的润滑剂，却在此时停了下来，“操！”他又低声骂了一句。

“……我都已经躺在这儿了。”

但他没想到布鲁斯倒出大量润滑剂到手上，开始给自己扩张。

从他的视角看去，布鲁斯一只手抓住臀部，另一只手修长的手指湿漉漉地闪着水光，慢慢地插进了身后紧闭的褶皱。他停顿了一会儿，似乎在等待自己稍微放松，之后小幅度地半抽插起来。

卡尔觉得自己的分身简直硬的发疼。

不一会儿，这根手指就可以整根插入后穴，进入深处。卡尔看不到布鲁斯的表情，但能听到他小声地喘息着。他接着插入了两根手指，尝试着去寻找刺激前列腺。卡尔情不自禁地想打开x视线指引他，但犹豫了一下又闭上了嘴。

布鲁斯缓慢地深呼吸着，两根手指肆意地磨蹭张开，后穴一阵阵应激性地收紧和放松，身体不由地轻微扭动。他再次插进了一根手指，在可承受的范围内进行各种尝试。

终于觉得扩张地差不多了，他扶着卡尔的阴茎顶在自己的下体，慢慢地插了进去。一点一点感受着布鲁斯体内的湿度和热度，甬道的嫩肉包裹着粗大的阴茎不住收缩，卡尔不由地激动起来，带动着锁链抖动发出清脆的声音。

布鲁斯半跪着上下活动着臀部，小声地呻吟着，享受着空虚被填满的快感。仿佛觉得适应性地动作不够尽兴，他的速度越来越快，最后快速地仰着头上下起伏着。

卡尔忍不住轻轻地叫他的名字，“布鲁斯……”

猛然听到自己的名字让布鲁斯全身紧绷了一下，微微颤抖，下身的甬道规律地收缩了几下，那种刺激让克拉克按耐不住地射了。

布鲁斯眼神迷茫地回头看了他一眼，“你这次射得好快。”而卡尔似乎处在高潮时的空白期，并没有听到他说了什么。他的阴茎仍然深深地插在布鲁斯的身体里，精液一股股地射进了最深处，又淫靡地顺着大腿根部缓缓往下流。

即使发泄过，氪星人的阴茎像是完全没有不应期似的，硬挺着被布鲁斯的软肉不断吮吸着。

“……你喜欢在上面。”卡尔终于回过神感叹道。

布鲁斯没有回话，只是扭动着引导体内的性器研磨自己的敏感点，带来更多酥麻的快感。  
他强健的大腿肌肉不断发力，体内因为饱含着精液变得更加湿润，虽然仍是十分紧窒，上下吞吐终于变得顺利了不少。

“为什么背对着我？” 在布鲁斯下落时，原本并不动作的卡尔突然向上一个挺动，逼得布鲁斯发出一声长长的呻吟。“你扭得比最熟练的婊子还淫荡。”

“你能不能闭嘴？”

“嗯？当个安静的按摩棒？”

布鲁斯假装没听到他的话。

“……转过来……你知道我能挣脱这个的。”

“不想转。”

卡尔叹了一口气，念出指令让AI自动收回锁链，瞬间把布鲁斯压在了身下。他伸手撩开布鲁斯额头上落下的汗水淋漓的头发，才发现他已经是眼眶通红，泛着水光。

卡尔低下头咬着他的脖颈连接处，任由布鲁斯在床上难耐地辗转磨蹭，嘴唇从胸口逐渐滑到布鲁斯健美的小腹，炽热的呼吸碰洒在小腹上，带来别样的瘙痒感，然后逐渐下移到大腿内侧，舔舐着流出的淫靡液体。

过了一会儿，他才抬起头看着布鲁斯的眼睛，“当我忍着你的时候，你就不能顺从我哪怕一点点？”

布鲁斯完全不想听他说这些，异常诱人地微张着嘴看着他，凌乱地呼吸着，“操我。”

卡尔略带怒火地看着他，似乎想说点别的什么但最后只说，“如你所愿”。他挺起腰猛地插进了布鲁斯体内最深处，以极快地交合频率动作起来。两人下身连接处捣出了泡沫，发出吱吱咕咕的暧昧声音。布鲁斯在狠辣的冲撞下控制不住零落地呻吟起来，下身变得炙热而麻木，被不停地戳到敏感点的快感却源源不断地涌上来，让他难耐地紧紧抓住了身下的床单。

卡尔伸手握住布鲁斯软绵绵的阴茎，“嗯，所以你撸到自己硬不起来了才来找我，说真的，你干嘛不在房里随便找一样东西插自己？”

“……我是随便找了一样。”

卡尔被他噎地一窒，“.....你知道嘴上厉害没有用的吧，我才是决定什么时候结束的那个。”

布鲁斯努力摆出无聊的样子，“所以什么时候结束？”

卡尔附在他耳边低声说，“我也没想好，你觉得干到你把所有能射的都射出来，怎么样？”他的手如羽毛般滑到布鲁斯剧烈起伏的胸膛，“你更兴奋了，我猜这意味着'好的'。”

“不——” 可抗议声还没发出，就被卡尔疯狂的亲吻给吞了下去。

几乎令人窒息的一吻结束后，卡尔不知从哪拿来了一个银色的小球塞进布鲁斯的嘴里，小球迅速膨胀起来抵住舌头，让布鲁斯发不出除了呻吟以外的声音。

他的手来到布鲁斯饱满的胸口，一只手整个握住一边放肆地一捏，让布鲁斯颤抖着挺了一下腰，发出模糊的唔嗯声。

他的手轻柔地挤压着布鲁斯敏感而柔软的胸部肌肉，来回抚弄着挺立的乳尖，引起布鲁斯不断地扭动挣扎。他握住布鲁斯抓着床单的手，引导着让他用自己的手抚慰胸部。“来，自己玩……”卡尔半是威胁地说，“否则，我会像挤奶一样对你的，我的小奶牛。“

布鲁斯觉得难堪而难耐，用自己的手颤抖着抚摸自己匀称丰腴的胸口。“用力……”他狠狠拉了一下乳尖，让布鲁斯被迫挺起了双乳。“对了，不要冷落了另一边……”他说着含住了另一边的乳尖，伸出舌尖戳刺着小孔，又像婴儿吸奶一样使劲地吸吮。

布鲁斯简直是在毫不抑制地放荡呻吟着，下身不断抽插的刺激还在逼迫着他去射出些什么，可之前多次的自慰已经让他完全射不出来了。被快速撞击得视线都有些模糊，积累的强烈快感到达了巅峰，布鲁斯不禁浑身一颤，终于淡黄色的液体从阴茎铃口不断流出。

“你把床单彻底弄脏了……”

巨大的耻辱感铺天盖地而来，布鲁斯收缩的肠道将体内的性器死死绞紧，刺激得卡尔也射了出来。直到射精过程结束，卡尔抽掉床单丢在地上，取出布鲁斯口中的小球，看着他失神放空的表情，轻轻亲吻了一下他略带红肿的嘴唇。“之前你是想用运动来缓解自己的荷尔蒙失调么？如果我没来你是不是会直接上了那个机器人。”

“至少机器人没你这么多废话。”欲望终于褪去，布鲁斯在床上缩成一团，“他什么都不是。”

布鲁斯的声音很小，但是逃不过超人的耳朵，“你说小丑？”

“我没杀小丑是因为法律没有判处他死刑。”

“那我呢？”超人不依不饶，“我可没有精神失常的诊断书。”

“你不能就这样把我关在这。”布鲁斯撑起身体，汗水从他脸颊上流下，停滞在项圈上，“克拉克，我没有时间了。”

“什么时间？”

布鲁斯没有回答，而是拖着疲惫的身体直接走进了浴室。

\---------------------------------

“人都到齐了，我们开始吧。”罗纳德给总统拉开椅子，屋子里还坐了十几个看起来像是政府高层的人员。

总统点点头，“大家都知道最近发生的事，以蝙蝠侠为首的超能力者妄图对抗政府，发现自己势单力薄后他竟然放出了超人。大家都曾亲身经历那场浩劫，那个恶魔三年前就该死，而这次我们不会再屈服了！”

罗纳德关灯打开了他们面前的屏幕，“我们已经准备好足以遏制超人的红太阳装置，军队也已经整装待命，只要那个恶魔走进陷阱，就不可能再活着出去。”

“但超人并不是孤身一人。”一个满头白发的老者说，“他肯定会重新召集正义联盟的人。”

“是的，所以时间拖得越久对我们来说就越不利。实验室的人说三天内一切会准备就绪，但是我也派人密切关注超人的动向，一旦事情有变我们随时需要提前行动。所以我召集大家过来就是希望所有人都能做好准备。”

“为什么我没有看到阿曼达·沃勒，她是最了解那些超能力者的人。”

“沃勒女士对那些异类太过仁慈，我开始怀疑她对我们是否忠诚，在确认之前她不会参与我们的任何行动。”

“最近我听到一些很不负责任的谣言。”说话的是一个将军，“上次我们针对哥谭的行动在我的下属完全不知情的情况下被改动了，核弹的目标不是哥谭，而是我的部队？”

“既然你自己也说是不负责任的谣言难道还需要解释么？”总统板着脸，“那纯粹是无稽之谈，你们所有人对政府来说都是无比重要的。还有问题吗？”

“三年前的审判中我是极力主张处死超人的。但是最后……在座各位应该都记得蝙蝠侠说过什么。”那个老者说，“总统先生，真的是蝙蝠侠放走了超人吗？“

“是的，我确定蝙蝠侠已经背叛了曾经的协议。”

“就为了反对您的法案，值得么？在他身体里植入那个致命装置的时候我也在场，如果超人越狱出去一周之内他拿不到芯片，装置里的毒药就会要他的命。现在已经是第四天了。”

“当初是蝙蝠侠自己选择用生命来担保超人不会再威胁到人类，我们才把超人交给他监管。现在超人越狱了，他自然是要负全部责任的。”

“如果他被超人控制了呢？就完全不考虑他正处于危机这种可能么？”

“曾经蝙蝠侠对抗整个正义联盟五年都可以全身而退，我不觉得有什么危机可以困住他。”总统和罗纳德交换了一个意味深长的眼神，“设置一周的缓冲时间就是为了防止发生意外，如果真的可以证明他是无辜的，我们当然会帮他解除危险。”

“现在的主要问题是超人这边。”罗纳德适时的插话，“要打败超人需要的不只是我们的力量。”

“你的意思是……”

“自古以来人类之间的内斗就从未停歇过，但是历史也告诉我们，出现外敌的时候往往是人民空前团结的时候，向所有人宣告超人是地球的敌人，呼吁普通人和超能力者一起对抗他。这样即使超人找到队友也无济于事。”

“如果那些超能力者觉得超人才是它们的同类呢？”

“不管是普通人还是超能力者说到底都是地球人，而超人不是。”总统开口，“我安排的人已经进入了大都会，他会鼓动超能力者和超人首先开战。”

“这……那些超能力者毕竟也是人类啊，他们不会是超人的对手。”

“那不是很好么？一次解决了两个问题。”

“还是太冒险了，至少超人出狱后还没有做出什么过激的举动，激怒他不知道会有什么样的后果。如果他真的回头了呢？”

“恶魔没有资格回头，他就应该被永远被钉在耻辱柱上。”

“你的意思是要把超人打造成人类公敌？”

“他本来就是。人类早该看透所谓的超能力不过是文明发展的绊脚石。”总统站起来，“具体的安排已经在发给大家的文件里了，做好战斗的准备，天佑美利坚！”

等所有人都离开房间，总统低声询问，“芯片毁掉了么？”

罗纳德点点头，“豪斯将军没有怀疑，诺里斯博士有点疑问，不过我已经找了个借口把她派去澳大利亚了。”

“那些带着面具的怪物本来就不应该存在。是时候摧毁他们，迎接真正属于人类自己的新纪元了。

\------------------------------------

TBC

我对不义最大的意见就是毁了我的女神WW，估计这次不义WW的表现会有人觉得OOC了，就当是作者一点点小私心吧，抱歉鞠躬。


	5. Chapter 5

超人在正义大厅整理资料，统治阵营早已土崩瓦解，但依然有很多超人的追随者们到处生事，他们的行为已经完全偏离了初衷，倒更像地下恐怖组织。超人思索着如何把那些人重新收编，耳边却不断传来喧嚣声，他烦躁的问， “维克，外面是什么情况？”

“广场上有很多人在抗议，你接管大都会之后没有宣布过什么禁令，所以他们认为自己在行使公民的集会权利。”

“在这？抗议法案么？”

“不。他们在抗议你。”

“为了什么？救了他们的命？我以为只有哥谭人才那么顽固不化。”

“你杀了卢瑟，把大都会变成了战场。我想他们有权利表达一下不满。”钢骨说，“我们有访客。”

“访客？”超人回头，“阿曼达·沃勒，怎么是你？”

“我专程来找超人。有点东西必须让你看看。”

阿曼达拿出一个U盘插进电脑，超人认出屏幕上显示的是太阳系的坐标图，一道扎眼的红色轨迹正越过火星往地球的方向移动，“这是什么，彗星？”

“运行轨迹很像彗星，但这其实是一块陨石。”阿曼达调整屏幕，可以看到那块巨大的陨石闪烁着不同寻常的红色光芒，“两天前发现的，按照他的运行轨道计算很可能要撞击地球。”

“两天？看它的速度至少一个月前就接近太阳系了。”

“这就是最不寻常的地方，它是两天前突然出现在木星轨道上的。”阿曼达简单的解释，“而且我们在陨石上发现了一些很特别的能量波动。NASA怀疑它并不是自然产生的。”

“那跟我有什么关系？”

“陨石周围的电子干扰非常强，我们派出去的探测器全都无法靠近，而且由于能量波的影响，地球上的观测根本得不到直观的数据。需要有一个人能不借助任何仪器飞到陨石上，才能得到准确的资料。不过你可以放心，并没有发现任何和氪石相关的辐射。”

“所以政府派你来找我。”超人双手抱胸，摆出一副事不关己的态度，“你的胆子很大啊，以现在的关系还敢来找我帮忙？”

“按照这块陨石的大小，如果它撞击地球的话可能要产生比恐龙灭绝更严重的物种危机。”阿曼达毫无惧意的看着人间之神，“而且我已经不是政府的人了，总统罢免了我的所有职务，他觉得我是站在你们这边的。”

“你觉得我会相信么？”

“我为什么要骗你，更何况你站在这就能看的见。”

超人抬起头，视线越过大气层，确实有一块不规则的陨石正在高速靠近。“那又如何？你们不是觉得我是会毁灭人类的恶魔吗？”

“如果你还是超人，我知道就一定会在乎。”阿曼达拿出一个手掌大小的仪器，“你可以带着这个仪器飞到陨石旁边，需要几个小时我们就能测算出有效数据。现在这个距离如果加一些推力应该能让它绕开地球，如果再靠近就必须击毁了。”

超人摆摆手，他还能听到外面的人在不断抗议他的暴行，“不，我要想一想。”

“曾经的伤痛无法抹去，但善举同样会被铭记于心。”阿曼达又补充了一句，“如果要行动的话最好是快点。”

“我说了需要考虑一下！”外面的喧闹声越来越高，传到超人耳朵里就像海啸一样，“外面那些人太吵了，我出去跟他们说清楚。”

“超人！别……”阿曼达试图叫住超人，但是他一转眼就已经从大厅里消失不见。

超人用他最熟悉的姿态从空中缓缓降落，“你们想和我对话，那就说吧。”

一个全身覆盖都被金属支架覆盖的人站了出来，“超人，我们聚在这里是为了抗议你曾经加诸在我们身上的暴行。”

超人看着他，“我认识你，你叫米歇尔·戴维斯，灿星侠。我以为你死了。”

戴维斯愣了一下，“很可惜没有如你所愿是吧，那么你肯定也记得我为什么会变成现在这样。”他指着自己身上的金属支架，“在最初的那次抗议中你把我打成瘫痪，如果没有这身装备我现在连一个勺子都拿不起来，是你把我变成了这种不人不机器的怪物！”

“当时是你先攻击我的，而且你的言论很可笑，需要我提醒你大厅里就有一个我忠实的朋友比你更依赖机械么？他可从来都不是怪物。”

“那只是你的看法。怎么不问问其他人呢？”戴维斯讥讽，“哦，我忘了你从来不听别人的意见。”

“够了。”超人看着那些人，他们大部分并不是普通人，而是超能力者，其中有不少都在卢瑟手下效力过，“我知道你们对我失望过，是我让亚特兰蒂斯的军队踏上明日之城，差一点就毁掉了你们辛苦重建的希望。但大都会是我的家，这里埋葬了我的过去和爱人，我对这里的感情比你们任何一个都更深。所以我向你们保证，不会再让你们受到曾经的苦难了。逝者已矣，明日之城应该远望的是未来。”

“你说的轻巧！”戴维斯怒骂道，“只要我们还活着，过去的一切就不可能那么轻易的翻篇！”

“说得对。”有人附和，“一个不死的外星人怎么可能理解生命的意义？”

超人气的双目泛红，但他压住了怒火，“我会用实际行动向你们证明的，现在最大的问题并不是我，萨缪尔总统正在用非人的待遇对待你们，他称你们为‘它们’，我们应该团结一心先争取回超能力者应有的地位。”

“我们和哥谭那群疯子是不一样的。”戴维斯继续煽风点火，“总统曾经向我保证过，他只是想惩治那些罔顾国法的疯子，他的目标从来都不是我们。”

“你和总统有联系？”超人意识到问题，他用X视线扫描戴维斯的全身，果然在他胸口看到了炸弹，秒数已经走到了最后。没有时间解释，超人俯冲下去抓起戴维斯直冲天空，巨大的爆炸在空中绽开，好在没有波及到下面的人群。

超人缓缓降落，人群惊恐的后退，“超人杀了戴维斯！”

“不，我没有……”超人丢开手上那截染血的残肢，“听我说，戴维斯是被总统利用的棋子，他希望我们自相残杀。”

“别听他的，我曾经亲眼看见超人掐死卢瑟。”

“我听说他还杀了一个15岁的孩子！”

“这个外星人要把我们全杀光！”

“超人滚出去！”

“滚回你的老家去吧，外星怪物！”

人们的激愤一浪高过一浪，超人痛苦的捂着耳朵，仿佛又回到三年前的那天，他抛下抗议的人群仓皇离去。

\----------------------------------------------

超人摇摇晃晃的冲进卧室，差点撞破房门。

布鲁斯正在房间角落里捣鼓那个被打坏的机器人，不由皱眉，“你怎么……”

超人跌跌撞撞的坐在床上，“别说话，让我歇一会。”

布鲁斯看着超人手上干涸的血迹，“你杀了谁？”

“我没有，这次我真的没有……”超人不断摇头，“他们说的对……我曾经……不……不是这样的……但地球才是我的家啊……”

“是不是你的超级听力又失控了？不要再逃避了，克拉克，别像三年前那样。”

超人惊讶的看着布鲁斯，“你知道？”

“如果我没猜错的话，在你杀死卢瑟之后超级听力就失控了。”布鲁斯点点头，“平行世界和统治阵营大战的时候你一直没出现，我发现你自己飘大气层之外，让队友去冲锋陷阵不是你的作风，然后你被平行世界的超人打败，求我杀死你，我在你脸上看到的那种痛苦……让我明白过来。”

“是的。我的听力失控了，那一瞬间，全世界所有的声音冲进我的脑袋，那些质疑，咒骂，痛苦的，悲惨的尖叫逼得我差点发疯。” 超人把脸埋在手里，“连正义大厅的会议室也挡不住那些声音，当时我满脑子只希望让那些人全部闭嘴！”

“所以你下令了屠杀，从大都会和哥谭开始。”

“我失控了，完完全全的失控了。当比利走过来抗议的时候我只是想让他闭嘴的。我用冰冻呼吸封住他的嘴，但他没有停下来，然后……然后……”眼泪从超人的指缝中落下，“我都干了些什么啊，布鲁斯。”

“你做了无法挽回的事。”布鲁斯的声音冷淡平稳，“这世界上有多少不同的声音，你都听到了么？他们对你的恐惧和愤怒。”

“不……但这……”

“力量是你的荣耀也是枷锁。”

布鲁斯的声音意外让超人慢慢平静下来，他抬起头，脸上还挂着泪痕，“钢骨惧怕我，亚瑟不想再见到我，戴安娜拒绝我，巴里躲着我。以前我相信自己做的决定是为了人类的安全，但那只给所有人带去了痛苦。我到底该怎么办？”

“还记得吗？阿尔弗雷德死的时候，我差点杀了你。”

“因为你觉得是我杀了他？……所以你恨我。”

“阿尔弗雷德死后我甚至恳求巴里回到过去改变历史，即使那可能会毁掉整个世界。当时的我……几乎崩溃了。”

“……对不起。”

“不管你如何道歉，那些死去的人也不可能再回来了。”布鲁斯深吸一口气，“但后来……就在阿尔弗雷德的葬礼上，我想明白了。”

“布鲁斯。”超人站起来，“萨斯……”

“那不重要。”布鲁斯打断超人的解释，“恐怕你也怀疑过为什么萨斯可以杀死阿尔弗雷德，我把他一个人留在庄园里又怎么可能没有任何防御措施。不，他的手表夹层里就有我留给他的强化药物，直到我整理遗物的时候那颗药还在那里。”

超人预感到接下来要说的话将要触及布鲁斯心里最痛的地方，“你是说……”

“也许你不知道，就在那之前我曾经动摇过，就像你现在一样，开始怀疑自己走的路是否正确。然后我告诉阿尔弗雷德，我想收手了。”布鲁斯垂下眼睑，“克拉克，是我逼死阿尔弗雷德，他选择用自己的死亡来带走我最后一点点退路，如果我能坚定的走下去，他也不会……”

“不！”超人莫名的生气，“为什么你总喜欢把所有事情算到自己头上？”

“痛苦让人沉沦，痛苦也能让人觉醒。”布鲁斯说，“我们身上都已经背负了太多生命，所以才不能那么轻易的放弃。有一点你说的没错，比起把你关在南极直到老死，你还可以做的事情要多得多。”

“做超人应该做的事？”克拉克想起那颗正在逼近地球的陨石，“但我还是超人吗？”

“这个问题我回答不了。”布鲁斯从超人身边退开，“去看看玛莎和乔纳森吧。”

超人离开之后布鲁斯慢悠悠的走回机器人旁边，“刚才那些你都听见了？”

“就算他当时超级听力失控，也不能下达屠杀的命令。”一行小字出现在机器人胸前的显示屏幕上，“这更说明他是个定时炸弹，谁知道他下一次失控是什么时候。”

“而你们竟然愚蠢到去测试他的底线！”布鲁斯隐隐带着怒气，“我好不容易才用这台破机器联系到外面，结果你就告诉我那种消息。”

“那是总统的决定。我很想阻止，但他已经把我排除在外了。”

“萨缪尔总统搞得那台仪器对付不了超人，只会彻底激怒他。阿曼达，你和钢骨要尽力劝说超人先离开地球去解决那颗陨石。”

“我只能尽力而为。还有，诺里斯博士联系过我，她说……”

“总统把芯片毁掉了。”

“你猜到了？还有不到三天你脊椎里装的那些致命的毒药就会被释放出来。没有了芯片就不可能把计时停下来。”屏幕上的字停顿了一会，“还是说你早就解除了装置？”

“那个装置和我的神经中枢相连，只要我活着那东西就拿不出来。”布鲁斯隔着衣物轻触脊椎上的伤痕，“不过那不是你现在该担心的事。”

“萨缪尔就是个白痴，如果连你也死了，还有谁能阻止超人？”

“玛莎，克拉克的母亲跟我说过一件他小时候的事。她说克拉克小时候有一件披风，走到哪里都要带着，连睡觉都要抱着，简直没法离开它，玛莎想拿走清洗的时候就哇哇大叫。但是有一天披风丢了，在哪都看不到。克拉克非常难过，就在那一天他掀翻了农场上的大型拖拉机。””布鲁斯说，“那是克拉克第一次显示出自己的能力。”

“你是想说超人只是一个被吓坏的孩子？”隔着冰冷的字符都能感觉到阿曼达的讽刺，“这孩子的破坏力可是不容小觑啊。”

“我知道折磨克拉克的东西是什么。他活了下来，然而他的亲生父母却死去了，他的星球灭亡了，他的城市被摧毁了，他的孩子和路易斯永远离开了。他害怕自己会一无所有，绝世独立，所以为了保护整个世界而把它放进了一个孤堡中。”

“但地球不是他桌上的水晶球。”

“我明白，阿曼达，所以我抗争了五年，把世界从他的堡垒中拯救出来。”布鲁斯低着头，“但我更希望能找到一种方法……拯救他。”

“你就是不愿放弃他，是吧？”

“他变成现在这样也有我的责任，我在他最需要帮助的时候推开了他，如果当时我能放下执着拉他一把，也许就不会有之后的无数惨剧。”

“现在该怎么做？”

“唯一的机会在我们自己手上。”

“你是打算……”

“有的时候死亡反而会变成一种激励。准备一下，是时候执行B计划了。”

\--------------------------------

中心城一直都是个美丽祥和的地方，这里是城中最不起眼的一条小巷，巷子深处的小餐馆平时就没什么顾客，在这个人心惶惶的时候就更门可罗雀了。店主独自一人在柜台后擦拭餐具，时不时发出一声叹息。

门口的风铃响起，今天的第一个客人光临了，店主惊讶的抬起头，“欢迎光……”

那个顾客身材十分高大，穿着过时的旧西装，他小心的挂上‘本店休息’的牌子锁好门，用不可思议的速度放下所有窗帘，然后转过身，“妈！”

“天哪，克拉克！”玛莎这才回过神来，“乔纳森，乔纳森你快来，克拉克来看我们了！”

克拉克走过去给了母亲一个大大的拥抱，“对不起，我现在才来看你们。”

玛莎抹着眼角的泪水，“我知道你是为了我们的安全着想。”

“别担心，不会有人发现的。”发现布鲁斯把自己的父母安置在中心城让克拉克着实吃了一惊，“你们为什么会在这？”

“我们不能再住在肯萨斯了，所有人都知道我们是‘超人’的父母。”乔纳森有点僵硬的拥抱了克拉克，“这里很好，人也很友善。”

“对不起，爸。现在我回来了，你们不用再吃苦了。”

“我们并没有吃苦。”玛莎给了乔纳森一个警告的眼神，“克拉克，我们更担心的是你。”

“之前在广场上发生的那些事……”克拉克不敢直视父母的眼神，害怕在他们的脸上也看到失望，“那真的不是我做的！”

“我知道。”玛莎拉着克拉克坐下，“我和你父亲一直都是相信你的，你是我们的儿子，是我们在这个世界上最爱的人。”

“我也爱你们。”克拉克感到有什么东西在他心里一点一点化开，温暖的液体充满了胸膛，甚至要从眼中溢出来，他快速揉了揉眼睛，“我之前去找过以前的队友，他们好像……都和以前不一样了。”

“以前你走的太远，都不愿意回头看一看其他人。但他们一直都是你的朋友，克拉克。”

“我不知道自己是不是还有朋友。我现在只有你们了。”克拉克看着慈祥的母亲，感到一阵茫然，“我真的做错了么？”

“这个问题你八年前就该问了。”乔纳森插话。

“乔纳森。”玛莎又瞪了乔纳森一眼，“克拉克，你一直都有朋友的。三年前你被抓的时候，布鲁斯担心政府会孤注一掷毁掉孤独堡垒，又来不及安置好我们，所以他把我们接到韦恩庄园暂住。”

“你是说我被审判的那两个月？”克拉克也很想知道到底发生过什么，“当时情况怎么样？”

“每天我们只要一打开电视看到的就是铺天盖地对超人的评论，就好像所有人都沉默的太久了，所以迫不及待的要发表自己的意见，当然，大多数都是激进的。”玛莎靠在一言不发的乔纳森肩膀上，“我每天都害怕你会如同那些人所说被判处死刑，实际上我也一直那么以为。”

让自己的父母看着其他人讨论怎么处死自己的儿子实在太过残忍，克拉克愧疚的低下了头，“爸，妈，对不起。”

“具体的事情我们不清楚，审判是不公开的。”玛莎接着说，“直到两个月后的有一天，布鲁斯回来的时候看起来筋疲力尽， 但他终于告诉我们：别担心，克拉克会没事的。”

这与克拉克的想象大相径庭，“我以为布鲁斯恨我。”

“我相信他对你的感情比那复杂得多。他知道自己必须阻止你，但他也从未放弃过你。”玛莎温柔的握住克拉克的手，“我们都没有放弃你。”

“那你认为我还有机会么？正联……还可以回到以前么？”

玛莎像他小时候一样理了理克拉克的头发，“我记得布鲁斯把我们送到这里来的那天我问过他为什么还要帮你，他说……”

“说什么？”

“他说：也许我疯了，但我认为世界需要超人。”

克拉克站起来的太猛，差点踢倒了椅子，“他是这么说的？”

“对于我们来说你不是超人，你只是我们的儿子。”乔纳森终于开口，“我只希望在时机到来时，你能做正确的事。”

“正确的事……”克拉克点了点头，“我明白了，抱歉，我还有事要先走了。”

玛莎和乔纳森没有挽留他，“去吧孩子，只要记住我们爱你。”

“谢谢你们，爸妈，我还会再来看你们的。”

\---------------------------------------

巴里轻快地走进一条巷子，他走到一家小小的宠物店前推门进去，“艾瑞斯！嗨，我回来了。”

没听到回应，巴里走进里屋，艾瑞斯正一脸惊恐的看着电视，画面上播放的是刚才发生在大都会的惨剧录像，记者正在反复强调超人是如何残忍的杀害了一个无辜的超能力者。

“天哪！”巴里走过去把艾瑞斯搂紧怀里，“别怕，宝贝，我在这。”

“他会来找你么？”艾瑞斯的目光依然看着电视，“毕竟你曾经和他……”

“可能会吧。”巴里安慰艾瑞斯，“不过即使他来了……”

巴里话音未落，他们的窗户就被人撞破，刚才还在电视上的恶魔此时已经站在他们的房间里，“对不起，我没控制好力量。”超人一脸抱歉，“巴里，我想跟你谈谈……”

“我在这里！”眨眼的功夫巴里已经不在原来的地方，他端起一盆猫砂砸到超人脸上，“想谈就跟我来，蓝大个！”

超人无奈的追出去，跟着他一路跑到郊外，在荒无人烟的地方，巴里终于停下了脚步，“你知道我是故意让你追到的吧，超人。”

“那你也应该知道我有不止一种方法能让你停下来。巴里，你太紧张了，我没打算伤害你。”

“真有说服力啊，是谁一句话都没说就毁了我的窗户，还有我最喜欢的窗帘！”

“真的很抱歉，我刚才是为了避开一个摄像头所以速度太快……而且电视上的那些，那不是真的，那个人身上有炸弹，我是不希望他伤到别人。”

“跟我说这些有什么用。”巴里没好气的回应，“你怎么找到我的。”

“这不重要。我就是觉得应该过来看看你。”

“我都已经隐姓埋名了，你为什么还不肯放过我。”

“巴里……”超人想插话。

但是巴里的语速太快，“你的那些事不适合我，还记得我们讨论禁枪的那事么？然后你说还要禁烟，禁止超速，最后怎么着？连大型犬都要禁掉，天哪，你知道我现在做什么的么？我开了一家宠物店！”

“你可以停一下听我说么？”巴里快速的声音简直刺激得超人又要听力失控，“我已经找过亚瑟和戴安娜，他们也让我明白了很多事，我知道以前有很多问题，所以才不能放任不管，我只是想有个机会……”

“给你机会？那谁给比利机会？他才15岁啊！”

“我对不起比利，但是当时……”

“对不起有什么用。”巴里完全不给超人喘息的时间，“我好不容易才和艾瑞斯有了正常的生活，你就不能由着我做一个幽灵么？”

“巴里，你等一等。”超人说，“其实我来想跟你说声谢谢。”

“对啊我才不会……谢什么？”

“我知道布鲁斯把我父母安排在中心城是有原因的，他信任你。知道你会保护好这座城市。”

“那当然，这是我的城市！”巴里说，“我照顾他们不是因为他们是谁的父母，而是因为他们值得。”

“我不会伤害你或者艾瑞斯的。我过来只是想告诉你这件事，不管接下来会发生什么，你都是我重视的朋友。”超人升空，“如果你有什么需要可以找维克，我想你知道怎么联系他。”

“跟你不扯上任何关系就是我最需要的。”巴里象征性的冲超人的背影挥了挥拳头，“别再来打扰我的生活了 ，超人！”

\-------------------------------

超人回到堡垒的时候布鲁斯安静的坐在床上冥想，但他很快睁开眼睛，“有收获吗？”

“算是吧……刚才我去找巴里，被他骂了一顿。”

“我警告过你。”

“但他骂得也没错。”

布鲁斯淡淡的回应，“你现在想通了？”

“给你看点东西。”克拉克拿出一个便携式显示器，给布鲁斯展示阿曼达带来的数据，布鲁斯沉默的听完了他对陨石做出的叙述，克拉克问，“你也觉得这是超人该做的事么？”

“地球养育了你，但你并没有欠地球什么。”布鲁斯说，“超人该做什么应该由你自己决定。”

“我会解决这个。”克拉克把手伸向布鲁斯的脖子，布鲁斯并没有丝毫退却，克拉克用手指轻轻拨了一下那个项圈，项圈瞬间断成两截落在床上。

布鲁斯揉了揉脖子上淡淡的红印，“你要放我走？”

“我解决超人该解决的事，你解决蝙蝠侠的。”

布鲁斯几乎没有犹豫就跳下床，他走到门口停了下来，“克拉克，你并不孤独。”

克拉克觉得布鲁斯的语气中透着一些他不知晓的东西，他拼命想要抓住却转瞬即逝，“你的意思是……”

“你的生命很长，需要面对的离别会比普通人多得多，我不是说要你习惯那种感觉。”布鲁斯没有回头，“生命会逝去，但爱会留下来。”

“爱？”

回答他的只有布鲁斯快步离去的背影。

\------------------------------------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

莱斯利医生终于结束诊疗回到家里，这间公寓有些破旧，也算不上温馨，好处就是离诊所很近，交通也方便，有助于她处理突发事件。她随意的踢掉鞋子，走进厨房打开冰箱，里面的三明治是前天剩下的，似乎已经有了一点若有若无的怪味，她在空空如也的胃和急性肠炎之间纠结的不知该如何选择。

“我给你带了点宵夜，看起来你正需要。”

“我的上帝啊！”莱斯利吓得差点尖叫出来，“布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯把汉堡和热腾腾的咖啡放在莱斯利面前的桌上，“是我，不是你连续工作36个小时产生的幻觉。”

“见鬼。”莱斯利走过去打开厨房的灯，“威廉都快急疯了，他告诉我你被超人抓走之后联系过他，但是他找不到……”

“没关系，那件事已经解决了。”

“你欠我很多个解释。”莱斯利大口嚼着汉堡，“不过你看起来也不是来回答问题的。”

布鲁斯拿出一个小盒子放到桌上，“我需要让你帮我检查一下这个。”

“这是……”盒子里只有一粒青灰色的种子，“毒藤女给你的？”

“我不信任艾薇，除非你确认它是我需要的东西，不然我不会用它。”

“这东西的风险太大。不是还有两天么？你应该去跟诺里斯博士谈谈。”

“晚了，你也知道在萨缪尔总统眼里蝙蝠侠是什么身份。你需要多久？”

“至少三小时吧，我估计。”莱斯利放下吃了一半的汉堡，她已经完全没了胃口，“你脊椎里的装置能感应到最微弱的生物电，只要你身上还有一个细胞有活性它就不会失效，不用我再解释了吧，除非你死透了，不然我没法把它取出来。”

“所以我才需要这个，你也曾经和艾薇谈过，知道这东西能让我的所有身体机能停止72个小时，足够你做完手术了。”

“72小时！12分钟就可以让脑死亡了。她也没保证过之后你是能重新动起来还是直接去见上帝。”

“三年了我们也没找到什么别的办法。”布鲁斯安慰性的拍了拍她的肩膀，“莱斯利，相信我。”

莱斯利小心的拈起那颗种子，“算了，如果你愿意听我的，当初就不会接受那个协议。”

“我会做好最坏的打算。”布鲁斯后退，“还有很多事情要处理，我明早再来找你。”

“布鲁斯……”莱斯利叫住他，“还记得三年前我们在阿尔弗雷德的墓前那次谈话么？”

布鲁斯已经攀上了窗台，“你说如果有一个机会让你代替阿尔弗雷德去死，你会毫不犹豫的那么做。”

“当时你说那不是因为我爱他，而是因为死去比独自活着更容易，亡者只需要安静的躺在地下，生者却要背负起所有的痛苦和期待继续生存，所以只有弱者才选择死亡。那话可是够伤人的。”

“我道歉。”

“布鲁斯，你从来都不是弱者。”

“但我现在没有选择了。”布鲁斯纵身一跃，消失在哥谭的夜色中。

\------------------------------

“是的，我已经很接近了。”超人悬停在空旷的宇宙中，面对那颗红色的陨石，“飞过去把这仪器放在陨石上？”

“理论上来说探测器会自动完成任务，不过我们不确定能量波会……”靠的越近干扰就越强，钢骨的声音已经变的断断续续，“如果警示灯……按照之前说……手动……”

超人只好退后一些来保持通讯，“不如我现在直接把陨石推开？”

“一般的情况下科学家不建议干扰天体的运行。”这是阿曼达的声音。

“你说过它不是自然天体。”

“那它也同样受到引力的制衡，即使要推开它也必须先经过周密的运算，这颗陨石的直径超过50公里，你也不希望它掠过地球然后把水星砸烂吧。”

“明白了，我现在就去。”超人飞向陨石，让他倍感的意外的是这颗看似染着红色火焰的陨石实际上是冰凉的，吸附在表面的红色物质其实是一层颗粒很小的粉尘，超人很庆幸自己不需要呼吸，凹凸不平的表面也不知是由什么物质构成，连X视线也无法穿透。

超人打开仪器的开关，按照设定它应该自动降落在陨石上采集数据，但是就如他们预计的一样，仪器上的警示灯亮了，这说明自动导航系统已经瘫痪。超人无奈的打开手动装置，看来只能由他拿着仪器围着陨石转几圈了。

能量波已经完全隔绝了信号，现在超人的耳边一片静默，以前即使在宇宙中也总会有或多或少的声波干扰，但现在他的耳中只能听到自己的血液流淌的声音，这种静默是他从未有过的体验。

超人匀速的绕圈飞行，这颗陨石确实很大，也许要超过曾经结束了恐龙霸主地位的那颗，他用热视线划过陨石表面，只能留下几乎看不见的灼痕。超人又尝试了一下重重踏在陨石上，这次连脚印也没有留下。看来组成这颗陨石的物质非常特殊，而且很难破坏。

几圈之后仪器上的指示灯跳动起来，数据收集结束。超人收起探测器飞离陨石，离开一段距离后他想起那些不知成分的红色粉尘，但是他用超级视力反复检查，不管是探测器还是他的制服上都没有黏上一粒粉尘，这实在太不正常了。

“维克。”超人打开通讯器，“你听得到吗？”

“收到。”钢骨过了一会才应答，“数据收集完毕？”

“这颗陨石没有那么简单。”超人简单描述了一下他发现的问题，“阿曼达·沃勒在你旁边吗？”

“她已经离开了。拿到数据以后我会直接发给NASA。”钢骨说，“要不要取一些样本回来分析？”

“我没有合适的容器，先看过数据分析之后再做决定吧。”超人回头看了一眼陨石，他不想把带有潜在危险的东西带回地球，“你和沃勒联系一下，尽快告诉我结果。”

\---------------------------------

“知道了，有结果NASA那边会直接和你联系。”阿曼达挂断电话，自从被总统罢免之后她就一直在自己的公寓里处理事务，这间公寓看似平凡无奇，实际上充满了高科技的防御设备，她登上最后一节台阶，刚把手放到门上就察觉了不对。

阿曼达不动声色的退到门边，试探性的拧开把手，从怀里拿出一个小型闪光弹丢了进去，猛烈的白光闪过，阿曼达掏出枪迅速闪进屋内，让她惊讶的是屋里已经横七竖八的倒了五六个人。

“你的安全系统该升级了。”

阿曼达回头，蝙蝠侠包裹在漆黑的制服中仿佛与墙角的阴影融为一体，她收起枪，“我该谢谢你么？”

蝙蝠侠看着倒在地上的人，“我是不该出手。”

“你可以先给我打个电话。”阿曼达俯身检查，那些人身上没有找到任何身份标识，但她知道那是谁派来的，“没想到萨缪尔总统会做的那么绝。”

“萨缪尔过界太多了，不能让他继续下去。”

阿曼达有些担心的看着地上的人，“你……”

“他们至少要昏迷四个小时，而且我没时间玩那些毫无意义的花样了。”蝙蝠侠打消了阿曼达的顾虑，他抬手抛给阿曼达一个U盘，“看看这个。”

“这是……”里面的内容让阿曼达脸上也掩不住惊讶的表情，“你什么时候收集的？”

“我手上有所有人的丑闻。”面具挡住了蝙蝠侠的表情，“你怎么看？”

“绝对是1972年的水门事件之后最劲爆的，足够引发一次海啸了。”阿曼达郑重的收起资料，“我会挑一些无关紧要的‘泄露’出去。再加上我手里的，这次萨缪尔总统完蛋了。”

蝙蝠侠退到门口，“我还有一些事情要安排，明天行动。”

“等等。”阿曼达叫住他，“你体内的装置……解决了么？”

“还没有。”蝙蝠停顿了一会，“即使我真的要死，也会让自己死的有价值。”

蝙蝠侠快步消失在门外，阿曼达恶狠狠的踢开脚边昏迷的人，“你真的是个很可怕的敌人，蝙蝠侠。”

\------------------------------------

萨缪尔总统端起桌上热腾腾的咖啡，想了想又从怀里拿出小酒壶参入一些威士忌，他知道现在不该喝酒，但适量的酒精能让他保持兴奋，“蝙蝠侠这时候出现绝对是一个大问题，我早就知道沃勒和他有勾结。”

罗纳德没有对酒精做出任何评论，“还要派更多人手对付阿曼达么？”

“她可不是省油的灯，这种事不可能有第二次机会了。通知下去，计划要提前。还有事么？”

“NASA的人已经在外面等了您半个小时。”罗纳德有些忧心忡忡，“非常重要的事。”

“让他进来。”

一个带着眼睛表情坚毅的女人抱着一大堆资料走进屋里，她把资料郑重的放在总统面前，“总统先生，我是NASA的……”

“我不关心你的名字，女士。”总统并没有碰那些资料，“你有15分钟。”

面对总统的蔑视她面不改色，“您应该记得三天前NASA汇报过在木星轨道上出现的那颗陨石。”

其实总统并不记得，不过他还是点了点头示意她说下去。

“我们已经得到了那颗陨石的具体资料，它的直径是55.6公里，表面的主要成分除了硅，钛和铅以外还有一些地球上不存在的物质，根据他的速度和运行轨道分析……”

“我不想听你掉书袋。”总统不耐烦的挥挥手，“说重点。”

“如果您不打断我的话马上就会听到重点了。”她不卑不亢的说，“它将在27个小时后撞击地球，撞击点预计会在阿拉斯加和加拿大的交界处。”

“什么？”总统从座位上站起来，“有什么后果？”

“根据计算冲击造成的陨石坑将超过100公里，而撞击带来的势能会……”她想了想，“用简单一点的话说吧，造成恐龙灭绝的陨石直径只有55.4公里。”

“女士，你是要说我们现在讨论的是关乎人类种族存亡的问题吗？”

“可以这么说。”

总统站起来在屋内踱步，“只有27个小时……”

“这正是我来见您的原因，总统先生。”那个女士依然镇定自若，“我建议您尽快和超人达成共识。”

“你说什么？”总统停下脚步，审慎的盯着她，“超人？”

“NASA认为现在最好的方法就是由超人携带足量的核弹，在它进入外地球轨道前炸毁那颗陨石。”

“难道你们NASA的老学究们不知道。”总统讽刺地说，“我们现在的武器系统都有自动定位的功能。”

“如果你看过桌上的资料就会知道陨石周围存在不知名的能量干扰，我们不确定那会不会让制导系统失效。”

“主意你的语气，女士。”总统拍了一下桌子，“既然不确定就马上去确认一下。我会派人跟你们保持联系。”

那位女士也不反驳，她拿起桌上的资料转身就走，走到门口她回过头，“请原谅，我还是觉得应该自我介绍一下，我是NASA太空实验室的首席科学顾问达娃·纽曼博士，这颗星球上最有权威的天体物理学家。”

“傲慢的女人。”等纽曼博士离开后，总统向罗纳德抱怨，“你能相信么，现在NASA竟然让女人做这个，她们面对危机就只会大惊小怪的尖叫。”

“我想纽曼博士说的有她的道理。”罗纳德谨慎的说，“要不要暂停行动，先和超人达成和解。”

“你疯了么？让超人去拯救世界？”总统端起已经凉透的咖啡喝了一口，“你知道这会造成什么后果么？那些无知的民众会重新把他奉为神明和救世主，然后我们就全完了。”

“这确实是个问题，但是比起全人类的安全……”

“派可靠的人去跟进陨石的实时情况，我会和其他国家的元首联系。现在我们手里的核弹足够把地球炸飞两次，那颗陨石不是威胁。当年恐龙没有自救的能力，但我们有。”

“如果真的如他所说制导系统不能准确定位呢？”

“那就派飞船携带核弹直接撞过去。我相信人类中有的是愿意为了这一伟大目标牺牲的勇士。”总统瞪着罗纳德，“最重要的是人类的命运不能握在一个疯狂的外星人手里，即使给了超人核弹难道你能保证他不会转头威胁我们么？”

“您说的很有道理。”罗纳德不再坚持，“那刚才我们谈到的行动呢？”

“马上去安排。超人恐怕已经知道了陨石的事，他很可能会利用这个重新获得支持，事不宜迟，要在那之前除掉超人。”总统想了想，“再派人去监视着沃勒和蝙蝠侠，有什么动静不计损失直接下手，我不能让蝙蝠侠破坏我的行动。”

\-------------------------------------

“情况就是这样。”钢骨把所有分析结果告诉超人，“NASA已经计算出一条合理的轨道，你按照这个方程式算出的角度推行陨石，应该可以让它避开地球和其他所有行星直接撞向太阳。”

“但你说这是备选方案，最好的还是直接炸毁。”

“我们手里没有足够的武器设备。而根据它的密度和大小来看你要完全击碎它也并非那么容易。”钢骨解释，“所以选择更为稳妥的方式比较合理。”

“不管怎么样我得先去一趟太阳，充充电。”超人在心里记下所有数据，看起来他需要推行陨石很长一段距离，“那我现在就走。”

钢骨点点头，“保持联络。”

但是有东西绊住了超人的脚步，他还没来得及突破大气层就被一阵不容忽视的喧闹声吸引了，在大都会的边界处一群超能力者正在游行，那里临近一所儿童医院，超人只花了不到一秒钟就决定先返回解决这场可能的冲突。

“住手！”一道热视线在人群中炸开，超人发现那些闹事的超能力者有很多都是几天前和戴维斯一起在正义大厅在的人，超人满脸威严的悬浮在他们头顶，“如果是我忘了说，那么现在听好，大都会禁止任何形式的集会冲突。”

“看啊，这个外星人又在威胁我们。”

人群还在不断推搡前进，超人只好又下降了一些，几乎落到地上，“刚才那不是一个警告。如果你们不愿意回家，我相信监狱里还有足够的床位。”

“你凭什么抓我们？”

“因为我说了，大都会不许……”

“听听这独裁者的言论，你们愿意回到以前那种没有自由的日子么？”一个浑身冒火的超能力者跑了出来，“还是要像对待戴维斯一样杀了我们所有人？”

超人的背后就是那家医院，已经能清楚的听到婴儿的哭声，他没有怀柔的心情，“我不想和你们为敌，但也不介意让你尝点苦头。”

“不要向超人屈服！”不知道是人群中的谁扣动了扳机，一枚巨大的火焰弹直射出来，但那人显然是个蹩脚的射手，那枚炮弹完全偏离了目标，径直向医院飞去。

超人迅速冲过去，在炸弹击中墙壁前用身体挡住，爆炸的冲击力震碎了玻璃，就在此时，一阵无力感突然席卷了超人的整个身体。他稳住自己回头看去，在医院的窗户中伸出两架巨大的仪器，暗红色的光芒笼罩在他的身上。

“就是现在。”医院里冲出无数全副武装的士兵，和对面的超能力者一起把超人团团围住。“杀了超人，我们都是英雄！”  
“射击！”疼痛瞬间袭来，这是超人很久没有体会过的感觉，他用尽全力跳起来撞向头顶的屏障，却被重重的弹回地面，看来超能力者中还有魔法师，一阵强烈的冲击把超人击倒在地，他支撑着站起来扑向最前排的士兵，瞬间就扭断了几个人的脖子，这震慑了剩下的人，他们不敢靠近，只是保持不远不近的距离拼命射击。

超人试图冲出包围圈，但是那个魔法师所构建的法术屏障阻碍了超人的步伐，下一轮的攻击更加猛烈，超人知道自己肯定已经受伤了，甚至能听到特殊子弹射穿皮肤在体内爆炸的声音。他怒吼着跳上了窗户，一拳砸在其中一台红太阳装置上，他知道自己的手骨肯定骨折了，但也砸碎了仪器的外壳，他凶狠的扯断里面的电路，这台机器停了下来。

“别让他跑了。”屋里的另一台机器被调转了方向，更加强烈的红太阳光束直接打在超人身上，身上的伤口还在不断流圝血，超人调整了一下呼吸，不知道自己是否还能一鼓作气毁掉另一台装置。

旁边的人看出超人的疲惫，“再加把劲，他就要不行了。”

转机就发生在一瞬间，一阵风裹着红色的光芒一闪而过，在所有人反应过来之前，眼前只剩下地上残留的血迹。

超人感觉到眼前的景物飞速变换，“巴里？”

“嘘，别说话。”巴里稳稳的拖住超人的肩膀，“前面有哨卡，看来我们得绕点路了。”

“谢谢……”超人终于放松下来，很快就失去了知觉。

\------------------------------

超人在疼痛中迷迷糊糊的翻了个身，一只手压住他的动作，“别动。”

“布鲁斯？”超人睁开眼睛，周围全是温暖的黄色光辉，布鲁斯低头小心的从他身体里取出一块弹片，伤口略微合拢，却没有自行愈合。

“子弹上有魔法加持，不过他们的魔法师不算高明，你很快就会恢复的。”布鲁斯又取出一粒子弹丢在托盘上，“十颗子弹全部取出来了。”

这里是蝙蝠洞的太阳舱，超人曾经无数次受伤后在这里修养，时过境迁，他不知道布鲁斯为什么要保留这个设备，超人尴尬的发现自己现在是全身赤裸，仅有几块纱布盖在伤口上，“巴里呢？”

“他回中心城了。”布鲁斯转身收拾手术器材，“你需要尽快补充太阳能，没有遮挡效率更高。”

“呃……”超人也知道这种状态他不可能飞到太阳，“我得跟钢骨联系一下。”

“他不在正义大厅，你出事的同时有一群人冲进了那里。”“不过他没事，已经带着所有数据离开了。”

超人已经习惯了蝙蝠侠的无所不知，“那陨石的情况怎么样？”

“还在按照既定的轨道运行，在进入地球轨道之前你都有机会推开它。还有22个小时。”

“我会处理的。”超人看着布鲁斯不紧不慢的脱下染血的手套和大褂，露出里面普通的居家服，“其实……巴里把我送去东半球就行了，那里现在是白天对吧？”

“得有人帮你把子弹取出来。”布鲁斯走回床边，“而且我觉得需要跟你谈谈。”

在赤身裸体的情况下被人居高临下的看着可不是什么愉快的体验，超人尴尬的咳了一声，“说吧。”

“那我长话短说，克拉克，我脊椎里有一个定时装置和南极监狱相连，如果你越狱出去就会启动，七天后里面的毒药会要了我的命。”

“什么？”克拉克惊讶的看着布鲁斯，“今天是……”

“第六天晚上。”

“可是，为什么？”

“蝙蝠侠不信任政府，政府也不信任我。多次博弈之后我们私下达成了一个协议，我负责对你的全权监管，保证你这辈子都不能再走出监狱，为了防止你和我沆瀣一气，政府要求我也必须承担必要的责任。这很合理。”

“太可笑了，你是把我关进去的那个人啊。”

“恐怕在很多人眼里我们并没有多大区别。”

克拉克在凌乱的思绪中抓住一条救命稻草，“有缓冲就是说装置是可以被停下来的？”

“一周的缓冲期也是为了防止真的发生意外，政府手中有可以终止的芯片。”

“你的意思是说……”

“克拉克，如果我说，只有你束手就擒才能让装置停下来，而这一次政府不会再把你关回监狱了，他们一定会直接杀死你。你愿意为了我这么做么？”

身上的伤口依然在隐隐作痛，超人犹豫了。

布鲁斯没有给他更多思考的时间，“但是我不愿意。”

“你应该早点告诉我那个装置的事。”克拉克忍不住坐起来，“也许我可以帮你取出来的！”

“控制器直接感应神经中枢，只要我还活着，那东西就取不出来。”布鲁斯依然很平静，“我现在告诉你这个不是为了向你求助。”

“那是为什么？”

“你今天杀了人。”

“你说那些用婴儿设陷阱攻击我的人么？如果我不杀他们就会被他们杀死！”

“所以我才请巴里去帮你。但是你要知道暴露身份会把他和艾瑞斯甚至整个中心城至于危险的境地。那里还有你的父母。”

克拉克眼中充满杀气，“我不会再给政府这机会了。”

“不，克拉克。”布鲁斯摇摇头，“你放我走的时候说过，你解决超人的事，让我解决蝙蝠侠的。明天我会对付总统，我希望你相信我可以解决这个。”

“你让我别管？这怎么可能。”

“我只希望你先安心的处理陨石的威胁。再给我一天的时间。”

“一天之后呢？”克拉克的X视线落在布鲁斯身上，那个他看到过的精密仪器正在运作，但他看不到里面的药物也看不到计时，“不，我不能，布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯把手放在克拉克手背上，“相信我。”

克拉克抽回手拉开一点距离，他不能让布鲁斯发现他正在颤抖，克拉克不能想象如果失去了布鲁斯会怎样，但他还没有失去理智，“就算我自首那东西也不会停下来对吗？”

“是的。”布鲁斯终于笑了，“只要你愿意去思考，克拉克，很多事没有那么复杂。”

“我还记得蝙蝠侠从来不把自己的命放到别人手上。”克拉克直视着布鲁斯的眼睛，“你把一切和盘托出，要我相信你，那你告诉我，你会死吗？”

“我不会。”

“你保证。”

“我保证。”布鲁斯的心跳没有丝毫的波动，“我也要你保证一件事，不要再杀人了。”

克拉克沉默了很久，“我答应你。”

“那你好好休息。”超人顺从的躺回床上，布鲁斯又说，“你的装备都在那边的柜子里，恢复之后自己离开就行了。”

克拉克看到布鲁斯转身，“你要走吗？”

“我还有事情要处理。”

“但是你说过伤口里有魔法。”克拉克一把抓住他的手腕，“万一……”

“克拉克，我也说过他们的魔法师很蹩脚。”

看到布鲁斯没有甩开他的手，克拉克更加没有顾忌，“我的伤口很疼，头晕，失血过多……”

“我没有可以给你用的血浆。”

“我不是要输血，就是……”克拉克低声说，“别走，好么？”

“你只需要好好睡一觉，阳光会治愈你的。”

“我知道。”克拉克依然没有放手，他侧身让出一些位置，“你知道我就是……不习惯疼痛。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，背对着克拉克在床上躺下，“也许为了明天的事，我们都应该休息一会。”

\-----------------------------------------------------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

克拉克翻了个身，手臂‘砰’的一声撞到床沿，他睁开眼睛，面前空荡荡的已经没有半个人影，连床单都平平整整，昨夜发生的事就像一场梦境。他翻身起床，补充满太阳能后克拉克感觉精力充沛，昨天的伤口已经完全没有了痕迹，有时候他会懊恼自己的这个体质，这让他永远无法体会布鲁斯的感觉，那些伴随布鲁斯一生的伤痛无时无刻不在提醒着克拉克他们有多么不同。

韦恩庄园里空无一人，布鲁斯就像他承诺的一样去处理总统的问题了，没有再留下只言片语，典型的蝙蝠侠作风。克拉克打开通讯器，“维克，我现在出发处理陨石。你和NASA再核对一下轨道的问题。”

“好，我会把实时信息发给你。”钢骨很快做出了回应，“希望一切顺利。”

超人心无旁骛的向宇宙飞去。

但超人并不知道，此时蝙蝠侠正站在钢骨和阿曼达的身边。“他要离开多久？”

“至少几个小时。他靠近陨石的时候我们会丢失信号，只要返航就会恢复。”钢骨并不放心，“我们现在行动吗？”

蝙蝠侠检查了一下身上的装置，“阿曼达，你去联系豪斯将军，钢骨负责转播信号，我们按照计划分头行动。”

\---------------------------

“看起来计划失败了。”罗纳德站在总统面前，“超人失踪了，哪也找不到他的踪迹。”

“早就该把这些超能力者全部铲除掉，那个闪电侠……”萨缪尔总统把报告甩到地上，“控制中心城，那是他的地盘，不管闪电侠躲到哪里都不会对中心城坐视不理。”

“但是中心城一直很稳定，如果被民众知道我们是为了……”

“民众只需要知道我们是在保护他们就可以了！”

“说到保护……”罗纳德小心翼翼的提起，“陨石方面NASA已经确认了，由于干扰信号的作用，核弹只能发射到较为贴近的位置控制引爆，但是由于陨石成分中还有地球上不存在的物质，我们不能确定那种距离是否足以摧毁陨石。”

“我已经联系过其他四国元首，他们都同意可以提供武器。”

“倒不是数量的问题，依然存在不确定的因素。”罗纳德弯腰从地上捡起那些资料，“不过我怀疑这已经不是问题了。”

“什么意思。”

“我们的卫星被入侵过。删掉了一部分画面信号。做的非常干净利落而且无法追溯。”

“钢骨……这么说那位担惊受怕的女士自己去求助超人了。这倒是一件好事。”

罗纳德不解，“您不是担心超人拯救地球后会重新得到支持吗？”

“超人没有拯救地球。”萨缪尔总统不怒反笑，“我们没有公布陨石的具体消息，所有人只会知道是我们解决了危机。”

“我不明白……”

“你真是个蠢蛋，让核弹和运载火箭准备好，我们要……”桌上的警报器突然闪动起来，萨缪尔总统皱了皱眉，“罗纳德，去看看怎么回事？”

过了一会罗纳德兴奋的跑回来，“总统先生，是蝙蝠侠，他在试图闯入白宫的时候被发现了，我们已经抓到他了！”

“白宫？这种情况下我们怎么可能还留在白宫做靶子，看起来蝙蝠侠也不过如此。把他带到这来。我早就想跟韦恩先生进行一次‘平等’的对话了。”

布鲁斯感觉到自己被非常粗暴的推下装甲车，押运人员扯着他的手臂穿过一条下行的长廊，接着把他丢到一张金属质感的椅子上，不等他调整好坐姿，椅子上就弹出锁扣锁住他的手脚。然后阻挡视线的头罩终于被拿掉，刺眼的白光让他一时之间睁不开眼睛。

“韦恩先生。”罗纳德的身影挡住了他背后的灯光，“很抱歉我们的人有点粗暴。”

“不要紧，我的管家曾经跟我说过，美国人从来不知道什么叫绅士。”布鲁斯伸出舌头舔了舔肿起的嘴角，他的所有武器都被搜走了，头盔和护甲都被剥掉，连没有什么防护作用的灰色紧身衣都被划开检查过，“如果只有这样子能让你们感觉不那么恐惧，我无所谓。”

“我不怕你，蝙蝠侠。”萨缪尔总统走过来，“你像个恐怖分子一样闯进白宫里，我们本来可以直接击毙你的。”

“你不会，因为你害怕公众舆论。”

“舆论是一把双刃剑。你和你的超人同伙也很清楚这一点。”

“超人不是我的同伙。”布鲁斯说，“所有人都知道，我代表的是人类。”

“在你放走超人之后，你觉得还有人相信这套鬼话么？”

“我没有放走超人，不过他越狱确实有我的责任。”

总统和罗纳德交换了一个眼神，罗纳德转身支走了所有守卫，关好房门，“我们都知道你还有不到12个小时，韦恩先生，不如长话短说吧。”

“海王，神奇女侠和闪电侠都拒绝了超人的邀约。”布鲁斯说，“以前的统治阵营已经土崩瓦解，不会再威胁这个世界。”

“超人他自己的力量就足够掀起战争了。”

“总统先生。”布鲁斯调整了一个更端正的坐姿，“你知不知道，研究表明有67%出狱的犯人都会在三年内因为相同或是不同的罪重新入狱，所以我在想，我们的法律是不是真的对罪犯有效果。”

“现在你倒是讨论起我们的司法制度了。”

“超人曾经是个罪犯，但他远远不止于此。这次他越狱让我开始重新思考这个问题，法律的目的到底是为了让一个人受到制裁还是为了让他改过自新？你不觉得现在已经开始本末倒置了么？”

萨缪尔总统走到布鲁斯面前，“所以我才要直接杀死超人！”

“为了杀死超人就可以让哥谭和大都会的数百万人陪葬么？”

萨缪尔总统沉默了一会，“你没有资格问我这个问题，让哥谭陷入危险的是你自己。”

“对，就是那个《超能者管理法案》。萨缪尔，你是总统，你应该关注医疗，教育，贫困，环境问题，但你没有资格教别人该喜欢或讨厌谁，法案剥夺了那些超能力者作为公民应有的权利，而你还想进一步把他们赶尽杀绝？”

“韦恩先生，你根本不明白，需要强制才会有和平，那些超能力者每个都是一个定时炸弹，你怎么能保证他们中不会出现比超人更加恶劣的罪犯？”

“你现在的做法与当年的超人别无二致。”

“韦恩先生，我一直以为你是个聪明人，你以为政治是什么？出淤泥而不染的白莲花吗？统治阵营的做法并非完全没有可取之处。”。”萨缪尔总统笑了，“不过我和超人的不同在于……他输了。”

“你知道为什么瞭望塔会设计成那种形状么？因为它代表的就是悬挂在人类上空的达摩克利斯之剑，它象征制约，象征天谴，它让人类在和平安宁时也不忘危险和不安。一旦失去了这个警醒，人类会膨胀，就像你一样。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“权力会腐化人心，灿烂的文明终将毁于刚愎自用。人类需要这把剑，需要有东西提醒他们时刻存在的危险。”

“收起你的说教吧，韦恩先生，超人和那些超能力者都不应该存在于这个世界上。”

“那颗陨石呢？超人现在离开地球解决陨石危机，而你竟然想在那之前拦截他，你已经置数十亿生命于不顾了。”

“根本没有危机。”萨缪尔总统看了一下手表，“告诉你也无妨，核弹已经发射了，目标就是那颗陨石。”

“陨石周围的能量波会影响制导系统，你们无法摧毁陨石。”

“为什么要摧毁陨石？我接到消息陨石已经偏离了轨道，只差一点它就不会砸中地球了。”萨缪尔总统看着布鲁斯，“注意我说的差一点，核弹爆炸的冲击力足够把它推出去。嘣！我们拯救了地球。”

“那是因为超人花几个小时把它推出了轨道……”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，“你的目标不是陨石。”

“也许那些核弹不能毁掉陨石，但是应该足够杀死超人。不管是谁说服超人去做这事我都应该谢谢他，帮我解决了大问题。”

“杀死一个刚拯救了地球的人，你觉得民众会怎么看你？”

“民众不会知道的，我可以给你上一课，韦恩，人民比你想象中愚蠢的多，他们在乎手里的汉堡和可乐，大多数人连抬头看一眼天空都懒得去做。民众不需要思考，他们只要听着我们告诉他们的新闻然后庆祝自己躲过一劫就行了。不过你看不到那一天了，很遗憾再过十几个小时你就要死了。”

“当初我们的协议是机密，你打算用什么理由处死蝙蝠侠？”

“你怎么会如此幼稚呢？韦恩，没人会知道你是怎么死的，没有任何证据，你只会凭空消失。”萨缪尔总统拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，“好好享受剩下的时光吧，别担心，你不会孤单的，你的朋友们很快就会下去陪你了。”

“既然是最后的时光，我想你不介意我换个舒服一点的姿势吧。”布鲁斯轻而易举的把双手从锁扣里抽出站了起来，“这椅子可不太舒服。”

萨缪尔总统从怀里掏出手枪连连后退，“你怎么……”

“在中国学到的一些小把戏。”布鲁斯揉了揉手腕，“总统先生，很遗憾你的核弹恐怕没有发射。”

“守卫！”罗纳德一个健步冲过去打开房门，瞬间愣在原地，“豪斯将军，你怎么在这？”

“是沃勒女士联系我的。”豪斯将军推开罗纳德走进门里，“她还给我看了一些很惊人的资料，总统先生，包括你是如何私自改变核弹的部署，要我的军队白白牺牲。”

“不……”萨缪尔总统的视线在布鲁斯和豪斯将军之间打转，“你们沆瀣一气？”

“民主没有你想的这么愚蠢，总统先生。刚才我们的所有对话都已经录下来了。”布鲁斯说，“国会的每个人都将收到一份拷贝，他们会看清你的真面目。”

“你这个卑鄙……”

“请先放下枪，总统先生。”豪斯将军指示士兵上前，“你将面临弹劾与审判，跟我们走吧。”

“你们竟然相信蝙蝠侠和沃勒那个叛徒？”萨缪尔总统用枪指着布鲁斯，“难道你们看不出来这是他们的陷阱？他们是超人的人！”

“砰”的一声枪响，在狭小的房间里格外刺耳。

布鲁斯胸前瞬间绽出一片血红，他惊讶的看着自己的胸口，然后直直倒了下去。

萨缪尔总统惊愕的看着自己的枪口，“不……”

“抓住他！”士兵一拥而上把萨缪尔制服，“看起来你可能要多面临一项谋杀指控了，萨缪尔先生。”

\------------------------

超人终于放开那颗红色的陨石，看着它向远处飞去，再过一段时间它就会投入太阳的怀中，化为一抹尘埃，一切就好像没有发生过一样。

超人舒展身体，放任自己漂浮在宇宙中，他真的累极了，全身上下都没有一点力气，他曾经多次和队友一起拯救世界，但没有一次像这次的感觉那样特殊。离开那座监狱已经七天，上帝在七天内创造了世界，而他非但没有如预计夺回曾经的一切，反而好像失去了更多。

他已经很久没有真正去思考什么才是正确的事，自从路易斯和他的孩子死后他的世界就失去了平衡，整整五年他所作的就是放任自己沉浸在本能里，战斗，杀戮，他停不下来，就好像只要一停下来，那个吞噬了路易斯和大都会的恶魔就会连同他一起吞噬掉。

在统治阵营管理期间超人无法再像以前那样轻松的出门，不过偶尔他也会换上便服在夜晚走上街头，街道整洁但是很冷清，各家各户也早早的熄了灯，耳边传来的只有那些穿着同样制服的士兵整齐划一的脚步声。安全，但是了无生趣。

超人想起了在大桥上的那些哥谭人，他们生于恶魔之都，‘安全’这个词与他们的生活几乎没有交集，但他们从来没有放弃过抗争。超人见过，那些蛰伏在哥谭最肮脏的角落里的人，他们的眼中却有无法浇灭的火焰。也许下一秒就会横尸街头，但他们依然会享受这一秒的生命。

超人翻转身体让自己能更好的接受阳光直射，不远处的地球那么美，他无法想象这颗蔚蓝色的星球受到重创，海水全部蒸发，那些美丽的生灵在绝望中面对死亡。

不知道曾经的氪星人在毁灭的时候是什么心情，他们是否期待过有一位救世主为他们挺身而出？“父亲，我今天救了一个星球。”他在心里说，“我爱这颗星球，不是因为她属于我，而是因为……她值得去爱。”

“超人，钢骨呼叫超人。”能量干扰消失了，钢骨的声音传来，“NASA监测到陨石已经脱离了撞击轨道，你成功了。”

“我在线。”超人在阳光中慢慢恢复，“我马上返航，你那边的情况一切正常吗？”

“呃……发生了一些事。”钢骨斟酌许久，“萨缪尔总统被捕了。”

“啊？”超人没想布鲁斯的动作竟然这么快，“什么罪名？”

“叛国，还有……谋杀。”

超人感到事情并不简单，“我马上回去，你在哪？”

“哥谭。”又是一阵沉默，“莱斯利医生的诊所。”

超人花了好几分钟才赶到医院，他看到钢骨和阿曼达都站在一个病房里，莱斯利医生坐在墙角的椅子上。超人从敞开的窗户进去，“为什么是这……”

然后超人看到了，布鲁斯躺在他们身后的病床上，没有呼吸也没有心跳，安静的让超人几乎没意识到他的存在。

“布鲁斯。”超人低声喊他，没有任何回应，超人慢慢的走到床边，“我把陨石解决了。”

“布鲁斯？”超人又喊了一声，他打开X视线，布鲁斯的胸口有一处骇人的枪伤，子弹已经被取出，他能看到那颗曾经鲜活的心脏毫无动静的躺在胸腔里，超人握住布鲁斯的手，柔软，但是没有温度，“不……你答应过我的。”

超人觉得头晕目眩，所有的时间和空间都不复存在，当他回过神来的时候发现自己已经跪在床边，脸贴在布鲁斯的手上，温热的泪水顺着布鲁斯的指尖滑下，又滴落地面，瞬间消失在地毯里。

“这不可能。”超人回头，钢骨和莱斯利一言不发，“他是蝙蝠侠！”超人站起来，小心的把布鲁斯的手放回他胸口，然后轻柔的用床单裹住他的尸体。  
莱斯利站起来，“你想带他去哪？”  
“我要带他回孤独堡垒……”  
“布鲁斯哪也不去。他死了，你难道看不出来吗？”  
“但是……”  
“布鲁斯特地跟我交代过他要留在这里，和他所爱的城市埋葬在一起。这是我能为他做的最后一件事。”莱斯利张开双臂挡在超人面前，“要带走他就先杀了我吧。”  
“你……”超人双目泛红怒视着莱斯利，但是莱斯利瘦小的身躯丝毫没有被撼动。超人无奈的放下布鲁斯，“谁干的？”

“是萨缪尔总统。蝙蝠侠设计弹劾总统，他被抓的时候气急败坏的开了枪。”阿曼达解释，“你不知道布鲁斯身体里早就被政府埋了毒药。本来今天会毒发身亡的，但是他说如果要死，就要死的有价值。”

“我不相信……”

阿曼达被超人的眼中的杀气镇住，她退后一步，“布鲁斯做的事情很伟大，就是因为他牺牲自己，我们才能扳倒萨缪尔总统。”

“不应该是这样，他明明向我保证过……”超人小心的把布鲁斯的手放回他胸口，“萨缪尔现在在哪？”

钢骨开口，“超人……”

“在华盛顿的监狱里。”阿曼达抢先一步说，“他还在等待接受审判。”

超人扭头就走，钢骨挡在他的面前，“不，超人，布鲁斯不会希望你这么做的。”

“布鲁斯骗了我。”超人怒吼，“他如果真的在乎就不会躺在那里！”

“相信我，超人，你会后悔的。”

“我最后悔的就是昨天没有直接杀了总统！”

超人一把推开钢骨撞破窗户飞了出去，钢骨慌忙打开通讯器，“超人，你一定要听我说，别……”

“他关闭了通讯器。”钢骨回头看着阿曼达，“你为什么要跟他说这些，难道你猜不到他会做什么？”

阿曼达不以为然，“那座监狱的防护非常严密。”

“能拦得住超人？你这样就是等于把他直接推上一条不归路！”钢骨愤怒的大吼，“布鲁斯真的是看错你了。”

“看来我不受欢迎。”阿曼达转身走向门口，“如果你们不介意的话，请派人通知我葬礼的时间。”

阿曼达快步走出医院，一辆车已经停在路边等她。瑞克·弗莱格为她拉开车门，“我刚才看到超人从这里飞出去，他要去哪？”

“去杀了萨缪尔，我已经事先警告过豪斯将军，最好的结果就是我们能把萨缪尔和超人一网打尽。”阿曼达钻进车里，“不过搞不定超人也没关系，只要他闯进监狱大开杀戒就行了，萨缪尔的担心是对的，我们怎么能给超人重新做回救世主的机会呢？”

“蝙蝠侠真的死了？”

“我是看着他咽气了才送他到这里来的，刚才莱斯利医生也确认过了。再说，难道你不相信自己的枪法么？”

弗莱格跟着阿曼达坐到车上，“我不明白你为什么非得多此一举，还要我混在士兵里给他一枪，反正他也快死了不是么？”

“蝙蝠侠太深不可测，那个毒药装置已经过去三年，我不信他没有plan B。万一已经有了对策，放他回去就会后患无穷。只有亲眼看到他死了我才安心。”

“那接下来呢？你有什么打算，沃勒女士。”

“我希望你以后不要再叫我沃勒女士了。”

“哦……”弗莱格马上会意，“沃勒总统。”

阿曼达笑着点头，示意司机开车离去。

\-------------------------

莱斯利站在门口，“阿曼达走了吗？”

钢骨接通街道上的监视器查看，“她已经离开三个街区了。”

“好的，马上准备手术。”

“幸亏布鲁斯早就发现阿曼达不能信任，她果然借刀杀人。”

“这就是政治。”莱斯利拍了拍黏在衣服上的灰尘，“阿曼达心机太深，竟然会跟到这里来，好在毒藤女的种子确实有效，她应该相信布鲁斯真的死了。”

“刚才你还真是无所畏惧，就这样挡在超人面前。”

“我不能让他带走布鲁斯，必须在毒药释放之前完成手术。”

“但是我担心超人。”钢骨看着墙上的大洞，“刚才阿曼达在这里我也没办法告诉他真相。”

“你还能联系到他么？”

“不行，超人切断了通讯。”钢骨摇头。

“那我们只能先做好自己的事了。”

“你看起来并不担心？”钢骨问，“我以为你不相信超人。”

“我是不相信。”莱斯利走到病床边，“但是布鲁斯相信他，希望超人能做出正确的选择。”

\----------------------

监狱的墙壁突然被轰出一个大洞，超人从空中缓缓降落，他的身上沾满污渍，披风也破了一个口子，看来经过一番恶斗，萨缪尔蹦了起来，“超人？你……你要干什么？”

超人慢慢靠近，“你杀了布鲁斯。”

“我没有……”萨缪尔结结巴巴，“是……有人陷害我！”

超人就像听不到他的话，“我要你付出代价。”

“真的不是我！”萨缪尔吓得退到墙角，“我是总统，要是想杀蝙蝠侠的话他早就已经死了。”

“是的。”超人步步紧逼，“他死了……”

“不，不要杀我！”萨缪尔开始语无伦次，“你是超人，你不能这样杀死一个手无寸铁的人！”

超人一把掐住萨缪尔总统的脖子把他抵在墙上，“你没资格告诉我该做什么！”

“但是……”萨缪尔感到呼吸困难，“蝙蝠侠说你不会……”

听到这个名字让超人松开了一些力道，“你说什么？”

“本来三年前你被抓的时候就应该被判死刑的，但是蝙蝠侠相信你。是他说服了陪审团。”萨缪尔总统好像抓到救命稻草一样，“他说你只是迷失了心智，不会真的对地球有威胁，他相信你会回头的，难道你要让他失望吗？”

“你……”超人把萨缪尔狠狠的丢在地上。

萨缪尔惊魂未定的从地上爬起来，眼前已经没有了超人的身影。

\------------------------------

超人冲破大气层飞到宇宙中，依然感到耳边无处不在的杂音逼得他要发疯。那颗陨石正好掠过地球飞向远处，超人追了上去，只有在那里他才拥有真正的平静。

“布鲁斯，你明明保证过的。”超人在陨石表面坐下，“蝙蝠侠永远都是说谎的大师。”

有些东西远比生命重要。

“是啊，所以你就这么轻易的放弃了生命吗？我明明说过有我在，你不用担心什么总统的。”

你并不孤独，不要害怕面对死亡。

“所以你就让我见证你的死亡吗？

……

“你真残忍，布鲁斯。”超人蜷起身体，在这个无声的世界里放肆的哭泣。

\-------------------------

不知道过了多久，超人感觉到自己的身下的陨石剧烈的震动起来，那些红色的粉尘突然如同有生命一般聚集到陨石背后，然后燃起熊熊烈焰，就如同一个推进器，陨石猛然停止了前进，超人被惯性甩了出去，他惊讶的看着那颗陨石，发现它迅速转换方向朝着地球直冲而去。

超人绕到陨石前方试图拦住它，但是推力太强，以他的力量也只能减缓陨石的前进速度。

“这不可能……”超人放开陨石，在远处打开通讯器，“超人呼叫钢骨！”

“超人？谢天谢地你终于跟我联系了，其实……”

“有大麻烦了。”超人打断钢骨的话，那颗陨石失去了阻力之后速度变得更快，“那颗陨石是有动力的，它绕回来了！”

“什么？”钢骨那边的声音停顿了一会，看起来他正在确认情况，“怎么会这样？而且速度越来越快。”

“是的。”超人紧紧追在陨石后面，地球已经近在眼前，“照这速度多久会撞击地球？”

“天哪……”钢骨的声音十分紧张，“30分钟就将抵达大气层。”

“我推不动它，你马上联系……无论是谁，直接黑了他们的系统也行，看看能不能用核弹拦截，我先试试能不能打碎它，再联系。”

超人停下来做了一下调整，然后用尽全力向陨石冲去。疼痛，从手臂传到全身，在达克赛德之后再也没有感受过这种强度的冲撞，超人觉得自己甚至昏迷了一会，他勉强打起精神，但是陨石并没有分崩离析，只在表面多了一道长长的裂缝。

“这行不通。”超人再次呼叫，“维克，你说得对，陨石的密度太大了，我没办法击碎它。如果可以去太阳充充能……但是我们没有时间了。”

“我已经尽量黑进核弹的控制系统，但是上次之后他们升级了防火墙。”

那颗陨石已经离地球更近了，“你还要多久？”

“十……到十五分钟？”

“我只能尽力拖延，你再快点。”超人用尽全力顶住陨石，试图减缓它的速度，但是离地球越近那就越难，超人感到自己的力量正在流逝，蔚蓝色的星球在他背后不断放大，眼看就要进入大气层了。

“我黑进系统了。”看起来那些粉尘才是干扰的源头，现在通讯已经恢复了正常，钢骨说，“超人，你能听见吗？远离陨石，我已经发射了！”

超人终于如释重负的放开手，没等他避开足够的距离，两枚核弹已经撞上陨石，天空中闪过爆炸的光芒，但是光芒过后，陨石依然完好无缺。

“数量不够。”

“我只能调用这些，其他的……”钢骨回答，“而且等陨石进入大气层就来不及了，大规模的核弹爆炸会让整个北半球进入核冬天的。”

超人眼睁睁看着陨石和大气层摩擦出耀眼的火光，“维克，我还有一个办法。”

“是什么？”

“太阳耀斑。”这是超人的能力之一，他是在堡垒的资料中知道自己有这个能力，体内的每个细胞都像一颗迷你超新星那样爆炸，如此不可思议，瞬间爆发出的温度比太阳表面更高，应该可以烧毁那块陨石。但这也有代价，在接下来的一段时间里会他彻底失去超能力。在大气层的外围，这个行为与自杀无异。

“这是？能毁掉陨石吗？”

“希望可以。”超人掐断了通讯，他把自己贴在陨石上，努力回想在资料中看到的方法，“父亲，请保佑我，不要让地球遭受和氪星一样的命运。”

超人感觉到自己的身体开始发热，像是有什么东西要从体内爆发出来。

“我只希望在时机到来时，你能做正确的事。”乔纳森的话回荡在超人耳边。

“爸妈，也许现在就是时机到来的时候了。”

一个耀眼的光圈从超人身上绽放出来，整个西半球的人都看到了那道光芒，在无法目视的光华中，那颗陨石终于融化分解，最后消散成宇宙中的无数尘埃。

超人感觉到自己在坠落，失去能力的身体在大气层的摩擦中很快就会消失无踪。这本该很疼，但他什么都感觉不到，“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，我们本不该变成现在这样。”他知道自己在说话，但耳中却听不到一丝声音，“我没有放弃地球，这样你也会高兴了吧。”

他闭上了眼睛。

\--------------------------

三天后

“萨缪尔总统毫无疑问已经不适合执政了，弹劾程序已经启动，众议院提交了诉讼书，最高法院很快会做出公正的裁决。”

早起的人们聚在咖啡馆里看电视上的时事新闻，记者们正在围着一个议员采访弹劾问题，“议员先生，关于萨缪尔总统贪腐的问题和私生活不检点的传闻都是真的吗？”

“贪腐问题确实存在，我们已经罢免了所有涉案官员，至于私生活……我希望所有在职官员都能更加自律。”

“那么关于他的谋杀传闻呢？据说他杀死了蝙蝠侠，这是真的吗？”

“很抱歉这个问题我无权回答。”

“那么总统下台之后呢？如今阿曼达·沃勒女士已经高调宣布竞选新一任总统，请问您会支持她么？”

“我认为沃勒女士是一位十分值得尊重的人，就是在她的努力下《超能者监控法案》才得以废除，这已经充分说明了她在公民权利方面的伟大……”

有人切换了频道，这边的新闻氛围显然轻松的多，一个农民打扮的人对着镜头咧嘴笑着，“当然，我们一家人都看到啦，那个爆炸的光圈还真是亮的吓人啊，我还以为那是……外星入侵什么的呢。”

“我女儿曾经加入过他们学校一个反对核武器的‘俱乐部’，我早就告诉过她武力是必须的，要不是我们的国家拥有核弹，那颗该死的陨石就会掉在我们脑袋上了不是么？所有的牛都会死，以后我们还去哪弄牛奶呢？”

“嘿你相信么？”咖啡馆里一个人随口问他身边的朋友，“什么政府用核弹解决了陨石危机的鬼话。”

“不信也不行吧，难道你没看到那个大爆炸？”

“除了光以外我什么也看不到。但是我有个朋友说核弹爆炸不是那样的。”

“得了吧，难道你的朋友经历过核弹吗？现在我们能坐在这喝咖啡就已经谢天谢地了，你管那么多干嘛？”

“好吧……”那人说，“我就是觉得好像……没有什么劫后余生的感觉。”

“政府事后才跑出来邀功是挺操蛋的，不过至少他们保护了我们。”

莱斯利吃完三明治站起来，她走出咖啡馆抬头看着蓝天，几乎没有人知道三天前到底发生了什么，大爆炸无法隐藏，但是事后政府马上召开了记者会向大家公布陨石的情况，并且再三强调是政府反应及时，迅速发射核弹摧毁了陨石才得以避免这一危机。

“啊。”一个小姑娘跑过来撞到莱斯利身上，她妞妞捏捏的抬起头，“对不起。”

“没关系。”莱斯利蹲下来摸了摸小女孩的头，“你爸爸妈妈呢？”

“他们在那边买冰激凌。”

莱斯利顺着女孩的手指方向看去，一对夫妇依偎在一起站在冰激凌车前，妻子时不时对着丈夫露出甜美的笑容，丈夫接过冰激凌递给妻子，还顺手在旁边买了一个漂亮的红气球。

“爸爸，妈妈。”小女孩笑着向她的父母跑去。

莱斯利叹了口气，对于民众来说，真相又有什么重要呢？

\---------------------------

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，满眼都是医院病房灿白的墙壁。莱斯利凑过来，“我还担心你醒不过来，正好七十二个小时。”

“这是哪？”布鲁斯觉得这声音嘶哑的简直不像自己的，“不是你的诊所？”

“我们担心阿曼达会监视诊所，所以把你转移到这里。”钢骨也在旁边，“放心吧，这里很安全。”

布鲁斯坐起来，他的脊椎上还有开刀后的伤口，“萨缪尔总统怎么样了？”

“他很快就不是总统了，国会决定弹劾他，法案也被废除了，哥谭暂时是安全的的。”

布鲁斯点了点头，“那颗陨石呢？”

“陨石已经被超人击毁了。”

“那克拉克在哪？”

“他……我们不知道。”

“什么意思？”布鲁斯紧张起来，“他做了什么？”

“本来陨石已经被推离了轨道，但是不知道为什么突然绕了回来，我们尝试了很多方法都没办法拦住它，所以超人他用了太阳耀斑。”

布鲁斯的脸色变了，“在哪？”

“靠近大气层的地方。”钢骨低下了头，“我不太清楚发生了什么，那种力量是我从未见过的，几乎把整个空间都燃尽了。”

布鲁斯的手紧紧攒着床单，“然后呢？”

“整颗陨石都消散了，超人也不知去向。我去找过很多次，但是什么都没有找到。”钢骨说，“而且阿曼达伙同政府隐瞒了实情，根本没人知道超人做过什么。”

“布鲁斯，超人以为萨缪尔总统杀了你，当时阿曼达在场，我们没法跟他解释，所以他去找了萨缪尔总统。”看到布鲁斯沉默不语，莱斯利说，“但是他没有杀人。”

“他遵守了我们的约定。”

布鲁斯低下头，“对不起，我有点累，其他的以后再说吧。”

钢骨和莱斯利安静的离开了房间，布鲁斯坐在病床上向窗外看去，湛蓝到透明的天空看不到一丝过去发生的事情的痕迹，没有多少人知道他们曾经面对的是什么样的危险，更不会有人知道是谁给了他们继续生存的希望。

突然，窗口飘过一片鲜红，“克拉克？”布鲁斯脱口而出。

但那只是一只鲜红色的气球，布鲁斯看着那枚气球越飞越高，消失在一片湛蓝之中。

\----------------------------------

 

 

END

 

后记：

这篇文章最开始只是想写一个不义的PWP，和仇思讨论下才慢慢形成了现在的长篇，大部分都是仇思写的，表白。前面的部分也经过很多次修改，删去了非自愿性行为。

 

感谢看完全文的朋友们，记得要评论哦！


	8. Chapter 8

番外

给@仇思，没有她就没有这篇文。

 

 

韦恩庄园的外部，荒草凄凄，墓园的哭泣天使雕塑凝重地交叉双手，一动不动。这里的历史几乎和韦恩家古老的宅邸一样长，而韦恩家的历代先祖被埋葬安眠于此。

父亲，母亲，杰森，迪克，最后是阿福。

我离开墓地，缓缓经过这片丛生的杂草走回庄园，和近年来每一次走过这里一样，  
草簌簌地擦过裤脚。也许该清理一下这些杂草了。

在这里，死亡似乎离我那么近。我们深爱的人给我们无可比拟的欢愉，也给我们深入骨髓的伤痛。这一点，当我八岁的时候，在歌谭，在那条犯罪小巷，细雨越下越大，化为雷电交加的狂风暴雨，我跪在泥泞的地面上，面对我父母的尸体时，已经体会到了。这种仿佛能撕裂自己的痛苦，让我想要去躲避它。但是如果推开所有的人，所有的关心与爱，那我永远也体会不到那种快乐。爱却是是比恐惧更强大的，比死亡更强大，比绝望更强大。

超人……克拉克，已经失踪了三周四天十八个小时。

我走上门前的几级台阶，推开木质大门，门发出吱呀的声响，这扇门并不轻。大厅里没有开灯，我径直往主书房走去。即使在暗黑中，经过重新修葺的大厅几乎和以前一样奢华堂皇。

超级耀斑让他失去了所有的超能力，他就像曾经的那个傻瓜一样，从大气层上空坠落。从各种资料来看，当时只有他在那个位置，没有任何救援，而事后那里也只剩下陨石粉末。各方势力都在搜寻他的下落，已经过了几周了，却仍然毫无结果。

书房的座钟指针拨到22:48，秘门开启。我走下蝙蝠洞, 我对这里太熟悉了，不用灯光也能顺利地走下楼梯。

在我和他战斗的那四五年里，我总是克制自己不去回忆我们曾经一起经历的一切，我们还是最好的朋友的时候。

在他被囚禁在红太阳监狱的这三年更没有。

我试着让自己忘记这个人，忘记我们之间所有的战斗，伤害，痛苦 。

但现在，我有一种冥冥之中道不清的预感，他确实永远地离开了我了。所以，我克制不住地去回忆一切了。特别是，当我第一次遇见他的时候。

在那个夜晚，我还记得那个奸诈冷酷，杀人如麻的罪犯。致命毒气，金属炸弹，她在三个地方接连作案，每一次都是冲着价值连城的珍宝，每一次都带去了数人的生命。

我在歌谭的高楼屋顶跳跃翻滚，喜鹊就在我前方逃窜，然而当我下一次伸出钩爪时，勾住的不是歌谭的屋檐。

我抬起头，看见他漂浮在半空中，抓住了我的钩爪。夜晚的灯光正扫过来，打在他身上，衬得他的披风红得宛如鲜血。

他就这么微笑而有礼地对我说：“你被逮捕了，我会把你送到歌谭警局。” 

超人曾经像阳光一样灿烂，正义，温柔，可靠，每时每刻都在拯救世界。但是，即使是曾经的他，也还有一面，那一面神秘，危险，不可控制。

而无论是布鲁斯韦恩还是蝙蝠侠，都会被危险而吸引的。如果你想控制一切，那最重要，最先关注的，不就是不可控制的风险吗？

但是超人让风险变成了真正的危险。

控制，我确实用恐惧控制着歌谭的罪犯们，而超人最后用恐惧控制着世界。也许罪犯会被恐惧所震慑。但人们是不会对恐惧屈服的，他可以用他令人信服的演讲蒙蔽人们一时。但自由，就像所有的鸟儿都向往天空一样，是不能被抹去的。

后来，我确实赢得了战争的胜利，超人从最高统治者沦为阶下囚。在把他关在红太阳监狱后，我突然发现我不用去恨他，我再也不去见他，遗忘他。我用了所有的最高科技，把监狱造成全自动，无需任何人去看守维护。

他牺牲了自己去炸毁陨石，但那不是他放弃了控制这个世界，只是在那一刻，那是他觉得最该做的事情。即使，即使我们仍然没有说服对方，但是当我在病房里醒来，当我听见超人死了的消息时，窗外的天空蔚蓝澄澈，我们之间所有的爱恨，就像风中的烟雾一样消散了。

但是，还有一件事情，我还没有做。

一个培养舱连接着巨大的仪器驻立在洞穴角落，透过玻璃窗，除了悬浮液还漂浮着一团未知的东西。

幻影地带的投影仪只能由氪星人自主打开，但仅仅是拥有基因不能拿到授权。

一个克隆体，或许能打开幻影地带。

卢瑟给我留下了所有的资料，结合人类的基因再加以调整或许是目前为止最可靠的办法。所以我用了我的。那个胚胎还没有成型，但是我无法欺骗自己，在内心最深处，我希望有这个孩子………我们的孩子。

何况，泰坦们……

泰坦们已经在幻影地带里待了八年。即使幻影地带里时间和空间都停滞，当他们出来的时候，就会感觉一眨眼，整个世界都变了。时间的潮汐冲刷了一切，除了他们。

据说，父母永远会觉得自己的孩子还是那么小。而提姆呢，对我来说，似乎一直和我刚收养他的时候那么大，还有星火，康……

————————————————————————————————————－

此刻，非洲小镇艾因塞夫拉附近的沙漠里。

阳光无遮拦地灼烧着遍地的黄沙，风中都仿佛带着沙子粗粝的味道。目之所极，除了茫茫的沙丘，没有一处房屋，了无人烟。

一座帐篷，像所有不怕死的旅行冒险者的帐篷一样，搭建在这茫茫无垠的沙漠之中，似乎在等待下一步的启程。

突然间，一只手掀开了帆布门帘, 一个五官精致的金发的姑娘探身走了出来，她穿着一身不知是异国哪个民族风格的服装，身后还有一条长长的红色披风。

她看了看天空，似乎丝毫不畏惧直视刺目的太阳，“今日阳光真好啊！”

“这里的阳光哪天不好呢？”一道男声说。

身后的帐篷燃起熊熊的火焰。

他们对视了一下，突然拔地而起向地球的最北端飞去。

北极上空浅绿色的极光层层叠叠，如影似幻，边缘衍生出微微的红光紫光，在这色象光影间，又隐隐约约波荡着多彩光纹，其下一片广袤的洁白冰原和一座冰雪覆盖的奇异堡垒建筑。

不知过了多久，在这一望无际的北极冰原上，巨大的水晶棱柱交错形成的金字塔般的神秘建筑发生了变化，水晶逐渐缩小伸回，露出不知名金属光泽的表面。冰原表面不断摇晃着。突然那所建筑拔地而起，抖落大量大冰屑飞入空中。

在空中，它的表面流光一闪，整个建筑都消失不见了。

————————————————————————————————————－

当我在蝙蝠洞看到电脑显示屏上那几个字的时候，我几乎停止了呼吸，耳边是电脑不断发出的孤独堡垒异常警报。

“来太空。”

在太空中似乎空无一物的地方，一艘飞船的舱门逐渐打开了，蝙蝠机驶入打开的舱门。

我看到了超人。

我觉得我该狠狠地揍他，但我没有。

我用超常的冷静跳出蝙蝠机，跟着他步入大厅，这里完全变了模样，一面墙壁变得透明，成了飞船舷窗，透出外面黑暗无垠的背景和因为极近的距离而巨大醒目的蔚蓝星球。其上白色的云层缭绕旋转覆盖了大半的地球，在缓慢移动着。

“那场爆炸，之后发生了什么？” 我比任何人都更能控制自己的生理和心理状态，但我听见自己如雷的心跳。

超人穿着他以往的制服，我是说，原来的。看起来和很多年前一模一样。

“陨石不能被拦截住了，我使用了我所有能爆发的能量。“

“你失去了能力，漂浮在太空中？“ 

“卡拉救了我，她在氪星毁灭前夕乘坐飞船逃了出来，那陨石，其实就是她的飞船。“他默默叹了一口气。 

”卡拉是谁？“

“她是我的表姐，卡拉有和我相似的能力。她救了我，但我发现我失去了所有的能力，我甚至不知道那种情况会不会永远持续下去。卡拉自从离开氪星，一直乘坐飞船在宇宙间流浪，寻找我或者是别的氪星人。因为我失去了能力，而她也被爆炸所伤，我们一起躲藏人类，直到我的能力似乎终于恢复了。“

“你相信她？”

“是的 。”

我等着另一只靴子落下来。

克拉克犹豫了一下，缓缓地说：“……我要离开地球了。“

“……你要去哪儿？氪星已经毁灭了。“我能感觉到自己终于抑制平静下来。

“和卡拉一起去寻找幸存的族人。”克拉克松了一口气般地说。“当我失去所有能力，漂浮在太空的那个瞬间……你知道我想到什么吗？我在想氪星。在我快要死亡的时候，我突然无比地想见一见氪星。当我出生的时候，在氪星上，大家都没有这些所谓的“超能力”。我看了堡垒里的很多资料，但是氪星究竟是什么样子的呢？氪星的空气呼吸起来是什么味道？当拉奥的光芒在一天之中变换，土地山川又会变成什么颜色？我的亲生父母，我只见过他们虚拟的样子，他们的皮肤是不是和人类一样柔软呢？他们给我的最后一个拥抱，是不是把我放进逃生舱的时候呢？ 但是，氪星已经毁灭了……布鲁斯，我的一生都在寻找归属感.”

我走到那扇巨大的窗边，“你太渴望被人接纳了，所以你紧紧地攥着那把沙子。“

“你是说我对人类过度保护了。当我可以救他们的时候，我能视若未见吗？”

“但是你并不是一天二十四个小时，一周七天，都在救人。而地球上却每分每秒都有人死亡，自然地或非自然地。”

克拉克跟着我走到窗边，叹了一口气，“……本就不可能救下所有人的，但是人们却会因为我没有救下谁而恨我。”

“活着或死去，人类应该掌握自己的命运。”

“地球已经不再接纳我了。我终于离开了那座监狱， 但所有人都在拒绝我，排斥我，”克拉克停顿了一下，“你知道超人和大多数超级英雄的区别在哪里吗？超人不能犯法，他必须维持最高的道德标准。作为异类，只要做错一点事就会永久地失去人类的信任 。我从小在地球长大，也许比起氪星，地球才是我的故乡。我爱我的父母，朋友，我爱我的工作，星球日报的同事们，辽阔的小镇田野是我的童年，繁华的大都会是我的守护之城。而人们呢？人们永远不会接纳我的，就因为我的种族。人们因为我的强大而崇拜我，因为我的拯救而喜爱我，也因为我的危险而厌恶我，因为我的统治而痛恨我……而我感到什么呢？永恒的孤独。”

但是有谁是不孤独的呢？

我看到克拉克伸出手探向舷窗玻璃，似乎这样能抚摸到窗外的地球，“也许当我乘坐飞船来到这里时，就注定了我将要离开。”

他转头看向我，我们又同时掩饰般地转头，看向透明的舷窗外，被大气笼罩的地球和夜幕下稀疏的星辰，空气中弥漫着难以捉摸的情绪。

几十年的时光在太空旅行中不过是转瞬即逝，而人类的寿命对于宇宙来说比蜉蝣还短暂。

不知为何，整个飞船都慢慢变成透明的，我们仿佛漂浮在无边无际的黑暗中。

在十分遥远的地方，不可计数的恒星巨大明亮，发射出瑰丽璀璨的光芒，跨越数万数亿光年的尺度，只有其中很少一部分成为这个黑暗空间中人类肉眼可见的微弱星点。

宇宙和未来一样神秘。

克拉克终于转过身，面对着我：“反正你也不过想把我一直关在那个监狱里，让我走吧。“

“很好，再见。”我转身，试着往停机坪方向走去。

“布鲁斯……“ 克拉克略有不甘地拉住了我。“你没有一点点想挽留我吗？”

我沉默了一下，“……是的……永远不要再回来了……” 但克拉克用吻堵住了我所有的话。

 

我闭上了眼睛。

即使你留在地球，地球上的每一个人类，每一个你认识的人，每一个你深爱的人，他们都会死去，而你将会埋葬他们所有人。离开地球，让超人成为所有人的回忆，也许成为历史书上的一句话，你所有的是非功过不过成为一些浅浅的评论，然后逐渐被遗忘。

我们纠缠地靠在舷窗上，克拉克摸索着按下蝙蝠装的控制开关，整个装甲都自动脱落。我脱下头罩扔在地上。克拉克的一只手握上我的后颈，我回抱住他，我们近乎疯狂地噬咬着对方。所有彷惶与纠结，留恋与不舍，都被隐藏起来。

我仰起头部任由克拉克从嘴唇吸吮到脖子，微闭的睫毛不停地颤抖。身后看似玻璃的特殊材质竟然并不像真正的玻璃一样冰冷，而是散发着令人舒适的温度。

“别哭。”

“我没有。”

“……”

“是你用了你不为人知的心灵操纵能力！”

然后我发现自己真的慢慢上升漂浮在空中，重量感仿佛完全消失了， 克拉克抓住了我的手避免我飘走，我下意识地反抓住他的手臂。

情况变得十分诡异，我难以自控地漂浮着，而克拉克还能自由地飞行。

克拉克紧紧抱着我，全身的肌肤饥渴地索求依偎着我。失重的无力感渗透了我的全身，让我既想紧紧抓住克拉克，又想放开手。我能感受到克拉克的手指细致地描摹着我的背后交错的伤痕，而我随着他滚烫的手指的移动轻微地颤栗发抖，欲望像电流一样窜过我的身体。受失重环境的影响，体内的血液懒洋洋地向身体四处流动，带来隐隐的供血不足的不适感，不安定的像是一场随时将要惊醒的梦。

克拉克的手指抚摸到我的腹股沟，又移动到臀部，肆意揉捏又把握着恰好的力度，我下意识地绷紧了大腿肌肉，一种从脊椎底部传来的快感漫延到全身。我反抗式地撕扯克拉克地制服，我们近乎狼狈地脱下他的制服。失重让我们若即若离，而我讨厌失去控制的感觉。

我被克拉克的一只手扶着后背，张开的大腿仿佛献祭般地被缓缓进入。饶是对我丰富的经验来说，在太空失重的坏境下做爱，也绝对属于独一无二的经历了。悬浮空中，身体姿态和动作全部由对方决定，三百六十度地旋转，变换各种千奇百怪地姿势，被毫不留情地撑开身下的穴口，肆意地进出身体。

所有溢出的淫靡液体，成为小液滴悬浮在我们身边。

快要到达高潮时，我几乎尖叫了出来，不由自主地因为人类的本能而分心沉醉地松开手。而克拉克目不转睛地看着我。他也许能用这张天神般地面孔，诱惑世人。是的，包括我。

每抽插一次，惯性都发挥着作用，让我飘离或者被更深入，诡异的滋味和被戳中敏感点的快感融合不清。

而运动中的身体散发出水汽，使周围的空气又湿又热，紧贴着身体，又因为体温而聚集不散，像一条又潮又热的毯子紧紧裹住了身体，使整个身体都泛出潮红。

我们在这片虚无黑暗中做爱，翻滚， 呻吟，高潮。

然后，

“啊——”

我突然直接往下坠落。

克拉克一瞬间到我身下接住了我。

重力仿佛在刹那间回归了这个世界，我又能感觉到熟悉的自身重量。

“你在干什么！”

“不，我没有用我的能力。” 克拉克似乎在透视主控制室，卡拉正在那里操控，“是卡拉在检测飞船性能。”

克拉克抱着我躺在甲板上，在高潮的余韵里喘息。

“跟我走。” 一时间这里安静得什么也听不见。

我看着头上的星空，想到了歌谭，还有那个孩子。我不会告诉他。

我起身捧着他的脸，轻轻地吻了他一下。

”不。“

 

————————————————————————————————

 

卡尔飘在舰门外，看着蝙蝠机迅速飞离，向地球飞去，离他越来越远，很快没入地球的大气中。

卡拉飘到他身边：“我们必须得走了。”

”你是故意的。“ 卡尔飞进船舱，舰门自动封密闭合。

他们一起走向主控制室。

”你在地球待了太久了，你会舍不得的。之前三周里，我们敞开心扉说了那么多，你已经决心要离开地球了。“

”但是卡拉，你很着急地要离开这里。“卡尔停下脚步。“你是不是有什么瞒着我？”

“让飞船引擎启动吧，我会告诉你发生了什么。”

卡尔犹疑地看着她。

“相信我。”

飞船的甲板缓慢合上，以常速飞离了地球一段安全距离。

在卡尔的指令下，引擎终于缓缓启动，飞船穿越时空扭曲的交界处进入了时空跳跃。

“现在可以告诉我是什么事了吗？”卡尔从控制器前的座位上起身，走向卡拉。

卡拉终于说：“布莱尼亚克在追踪我。”

“什么？”卡尔不解地看着她。

“布莱尼亚克是Colu创造出来的人工智能，但在自我进化后，拥有了可怕的实力。他一直在宇宙中游荡，收集知识来扩充它自己的智慧和科技……他夺走了坎多。”

“坎多！那是氪星的首都？”卡尔逐渐感到什么秘密清晰起来。

“是的，这些年来，我一直在寻找更幸存的族人，凭我一人，不能把坎多夺回来。”但她还没有告诉他的是，她已经和布莱尼亚克战斗过了，也正是那次战斗导致她的飞船被毁，她仓皇间抢了一艘布莱尼亚克的飞船。而正是布莱尼亚克的飞船操纵失灵，撞向了地球。反正宇宙旅行会有足够的时候，让她来说这些故事的。

“等等，你的意思是，它会来到地球？！”

“……”卡拉沉默了。

“地球会怎么样？”

“地球不再是我们要管的事情了。”卡拉叹了一口气，“何况凭你我之力，也不能战胜布莱尼亚克。”

克拉克沉思了一会，抬起头看着她，“我要回去。”

“不行，我们已经在超时空行驶。”

“不，卡拉，你不理解，它会对地球做什么？我必须回去。”

卡拉瞬间发力把卡尔狠狠按在舰壁上。“你忘了地球人是怎么对你的了？你不是说你将永远不再回去？”

“……但，我做不到彻底离开地球不闻不问。“ 卡尔猛地推开了她。

他们迅速在控制室内缠斗起来。一时间，尽是敲打碰撞的声音。

“住手，你要毁了这里吗？”卡拉双手紧紧握拳，双目泛红。“你连我都打不过，怎么去打布莱尼亚克？现在我们唯一的希望就是找到更多可靠的伙伴。“

卡尔与她遥遥飘在房间两端，他低下头，布鲁斯，黛安娜，巴里，亚瑟，维克多一一闪过他的脑海。

“所以我们必须回地球。”他抬起头，在卡拉的怒视下到控制台前按下了返航的按钮，“我会给你介绍，我的一些可靠的……”

 

“朋友。”

 

完


End file.
